


I Hear Them Calling For You

by Vurdoc



Series: Ain't Going Down Without a Fight [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe- Royalty, Coming Out, M/M, Royal Wedding, Will and Kate Au, harry goes to sandhurst, normal!louis, prince!harry, will we get a, you'll have to read to find out!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vurdoc/pseuds/Vurdoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows. Louis knows Harry knows.<br/>Yet as soon as he moved past that revelation, a far, far worse one precipitated his retreat from public life.<br/>It was difficult to move past at first, to be sure, but as they say, Keep Calm and Carry On, and Harry <em>is</em> the epitome of stiff upper lips.<br/>But now as he prepares to do his duty, he's faced with a decision.<br/>Do they let the public know?<br/>Sequel to <em>Like a Bullet in the Dark</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Today is a very special day for me and I am delighted I can share it with my family, and in particular with my grandmother who has made such an effort to come having been under the weather." Harry says, to the assembled press.

They've just officially graduated from Cambridge (well, Louis officially in spirit), and it feels very odd. The ceremony is long over, to inconvenience the rest of the students as little as possible. "-I have thoroughly enjoyed my time at Cambridge and I shall be very sad to leave. I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has made my time here so enjoyable." 

Harry then poses for pictures with his family, then, smiling as though there's not a huge rift in their relationship. 

No one in his family, or the palace, has mentioned Harry's revelation- Harry wonders if his father has told his grandmother- but she hasn't mentioned it. Harry wouldn't be surprised if his father and McGee are trying to figure out a way to keep him in the closet. 

He and his father have barely spoken. That's probably more to do with Harry's self imposed exile from London than anything else. Harry wonders what they've been telling his grandmother. It's not as if they're super close- she works so much that he hardly sees her even when he is in London- but he didn't even spend Christmas in Sandringham. 

Instead, Anne and Robin rented a cottage up north and he spent it with them- and partly in Doncaster with Louis. 

One of his favourite Christmases, actually. Especially spending Louis' 30th Birthday with him- Harry's glad the cottage Anne rented had thick walls- and no staff. 

Harry is rather surprised that none of her Majesty's aides have contacted him to return to the fold, but his grandmother's a smart woman. She probably figured out what happened, and is letting Harry have some breathing room. 

Well, until now, which is his first appearance in over a year. The press hasn't done much speculation on his absence, which- too little, too late, Dad. 

But now he's here, in the spotlight again. At least he got a chance to say hi to Jay and Louis' childhood stepfather (whom he met over Christmas) before spending the rest of the afternoon with the press his family. 

He's getting ready to announce his plans to come out at his family dinner. 

No pressure. 

But maybe scarier was when Anne (who stayed away from the Firm as much as possible) told him to introduce her to Jay. 

He led her over to Louis and the rest of his family, smiling nervously. Louis' back was to him, so he couldn't even warn him. 

"Um, Jay?" he asks, like she didn't notice everyone around them subtly watching Harry walk around with his mother. "This is my Mum, Anne" 

"It's so nice to meet you!" Jay gushes, and they start chatting. 

Harry needn'tve worried, as they got on famously. 

They're both tough ladies, Harry thinks. 

So now, Harry as sits at a long table occupied by his parents, their spouses, sister, niece and grandparents debating on how to announce his plans. 

Louis had wished him luck. Harry sits there for awhile, but then suddenly realizes he survived a kidnapping attempt. Most people at the table already know. 

And he can always abdicate. He's just starting to figure out how to bring it up, when his grandfather addresses him. 

"So Harry, I know you're enrolling in Sandhurst, but any thoughts about what part of the army you'd like to enlist in?" 

"The air service" Harry says "I'd like to be a pilot. Actually, I've been looking into joining the RAF after I leave Sandhurst but before I come out" 

"Harry, I know you have not been doing as many appearances of late," begins his Gran "-you've already had your investiture as my envoy-" 

Harry almost laughs. That's his Gran for him, subtly chastising him while asking a question. 

"No, come out as in out of the closet" 

The table's silent. 

"You have plans to do that, Harry?" Anne asks, tentatively, as the silence drags on. 

"Nothing official as of yet. I've got to schedule a meeting with the PR team for next week" 

"Desmond" says his grandmother, evenly "you don't look surprised" 

"Because I told him about a year ago" Harry says "Sorry Gran, I thought he told you." 

"Well" his grandmother says "this is certainly- a surprise" 

"So was this one!" Gemma says, gesturing to Clare. Harry appreciates the solidarity. 

"Are you seeing anyone?" his Gran asks, and Harry doesn't know what to make of her calm tone. 

"Yes, actually. Louis" 

"The SAS officer you live with?" 

Never let it be said the Queen isn't well informed. 

"Yeah" Harry grins, like he always does when Louis is mentioned. 

"Are you planning on going public with him too?" 

"Of course" 

"He's agreed?" 

"I- I think so" Harry says "we haven't really talked about it in detail" 

"Well, you need to" his Gran says, and goes back to her entree. Harry blinks. 

"That's- that's it?" 

"What else is there?" the Queen asks 

"Well- I don't know, you're not concerned?" 

"Harry, dear, I lived through the blitz. You liking men is hardly the end of the world." 

Harry can't stop grinning. 

"This is a shit plan" Harry frowns, looking up from the pamphlet he'd been perusing "this sounds like an apology. I'm not apologizing for being Gay" 

"A lot of people will be disappointed in you-" 

"So?" Harry sighs, he should have known the initial meeting was going to go like this "I'm not apologizing for doing nothing wrong" 

McGee sighs. 

"People won't see it like that-" 

"It doesn't matter!" Harry says "I am not going to come out teary-eyed and shame faced! I'm going to come out happy that I'm finally myself" 

"Maybe we should wait-" 

"For fuck's sake" Harry says, frustrated "you have a whole _year_ to come up with a plan, and that's too little time?" 

"We've been working on your new image your whole University career, sir" McGee says testily 

"Oh you mean the image where the only reason I'm putting up with my working class boyfriend is because I want to forget about being Royal? Great plan." 

"We didn't know he was your boyfriend" says McGee, with gritted teeth 

"Which I'm still amazed about" Harry says "are you just woefully ignorant or purposefully ignorant?" 

"Forgive me sir, if all of us after years of working on your image, we're blind to something that would ruin it all" says McGee and Harry gapes at him. 

Harry is proud that he doesn't immediately flip him off and storm out. 

"I've spent all my life conforming to your image and being the perfect prince" Harry says, evenly "Never put a toe out of line- and you're complaining when I'm finally being myself?" Harry shakes his head "and in a discreet way too, letting you know about it and not just snogging Louis in the middle of Hyde Park, which I'm sorely tempted to do." Harry glares at the assembled persons. "You're all fired. I'm making my own team." 

"Sir-" 

"No. I've had enough of the lot of you. Go tell the press that my niece is the worst baby ever- that's more your style" 

_Now_ Harry can flip them all off and storm out, which he does. 

It's just as satisfying. 

"Hey Niall" Harry says into the phone 

"What's up?" 

"You're liking your job so far, right?" Harry asks, referring to the job in the music industry Niall got when he graduated. It's not even just a rich kid's internship, it's intense, hard work. Niall's degree was in business, as it turns out. Who knew. 

"I guess" Niall says "Longing for some freedom, but that's like every job I suppose" 

"Remember when you told me that I should lowkey support LGBT charities before I came out?" 

"Yeah" 

"How'd you like to manage the rest of my coming out?" 

"What?" 

"I need a PR team, since I fired the wankers who I had before-" Harry pauses "Don't feel pressured to say yes, but it's kind of the field you're in, and you just started-" 

"Are you kidding?" Niall says, gleefully "this is the craic, mate, I'm so excited!" 

"I'm glad" Harry says, relieved 

"I'll do ya right, H, I promise" "I know you will, thanks" 

"I'll start assembling my team as soon as possible- I guess I'll pick from the palace staff you already have?" 

"Okay" Harry laughs "but you haven't even quit your job yet" 

"Ah doesn't matter-" 

"I hope you don't get in too much shit-" 

"They’ll understand" Harry can hear Niall's grin "it's me duty to the crown" 

"So Niall’s interviewing staff now" Harry says into the phone "-calling up contacts he has, he says he should be ready for us to have a meeting with him next week" 

"Alright" Louis says "I'll put in a request for leave" 

"Why?" 

"I'm still on an army base, Harry" Louis snorts "life is pretty much the same whether it's in Iraq or Britain" 

Since Louis' medical leave is now officially up (read: Zayn's stopped prolonging it), Louis was due back on base. He very rarely gets time to call Harry and when he does, it's only in 15 minute blocks. It's awful. Well, Harry thinks so. Louis seems to be enjoying himself. 

"I should get Gran to do a walk about and tag along- I want to see you in your uniform" 

"I'll wear it when I get back" Louis laughs 

"Good" Harry pronounces, grinning "I can't wait" 

"See you soon, Love, my 15 minutes are up" 

"Let me know what day" Harry says, before the line automatically disconnects. Harry sighs. He's going to have to get used to life as an army spouse. 

"Alrighty" Niall says, as they gather in a Buckingham Palace boardroom. Harry's had enough of Clarence house. His Gran has promised him an apartment in Kensington Palace, once the renovations are complete, so Harry's moved most of his stuff into storage and moved into Buckingham for the time being. 

"Very befitting the formality of this hallowed institution, Niall" Louis grins, looking very handsome in his army fatigues, twirling his beret in his hands. 

"Shut it, Tommo" Niall grins "now, we all know that everything said in this room stays in this room? You all signed ironclad confidentiality agreements, and I want this to happen how we want it, and I wouldn't put it past McGee to get wind of the plans and try to steal our thunder. So. Any of you put a toe out of line- remember Captain Austin is an SAS officer" 

Louis waves. 

"Now. Let's get down to business. The way I see it, there's two ways to come out. The hard way, ie, getting papped in a compromising position, just blurting it out-" 

"Wait" says one of the staff "the Prince is gay?" 

Niall levels a glare at him. 

"You've been a room with him and Captain Austin interacting for 5 minutes and you haven't noticed? Why did I hire you, again?" 

The staffer doesn't answer. Niall rolls his eyes. 

" _Anyway_ , then there's gradually warming the public to the idea, which is the route we're going to take." Niall pauses "Now, we have a 15 or so month timeline to work with, and we're going to have to work it around the Prince's Sandhurst schedule." Niall turns to Harry "Now, how we proceed depends on how you want to come out- do you want to be single and _then_ introduce Louis? Or do you want to have him always-" 

"Wait, wait" Louis says "Introduce Louis, what the hell are you talking about?" 

"Oh great" Niall says, sitting down, rolling his eyes 

"What do you mean, what the hell are we talking about?" Harry frowns 

"I can't come out with you, Harry" 

"Since when? We talked about-" 

"Pretty sure we talked about _you_ coming out-" 

"What about all that fitting in nonsense?" Harry says angrily "or was that more embellishment when you hid-" 

"Fitting in to palace life!" Louis says "Everyone inside knowing who I am to you- instead of just lurking around like I have been- people would start expecting shit of me-" 

"Why the hell would I come out if I can't be with you?" 

"I dunno, wanting to be yourself, doing work, having a purpose in life-" 

"And what are _you_ going to be doing? Become a member of my staff-" 

"Harry, what do you think I've been doing on the army base for the past couple months?" Louis says "I'm going back into combat" 

The room is silent. 

"Welp, everyone out," Niall says, waving them away. He turns to Harry and Louis "Sort this out, please" 

The door closes and Harry stares at Louis. Louis stares at Harry. 

"Combat" Harry repeats, evenly 

"I can't go into combat if I'm being paraded around like a show pony- I could compromise-" 

"You didn't fucking tell me you were planning on going back" Harry says, angrily 

"I thought you figured!" 

"No! If I figured I would have said something! You can't go back, Louis-" 

"I'll still be supportive when I'm not on tour-" 

"I don't give a shot about that" Harry snaps "I don't want you getting killed!" 

"What else am I supposed to do?! I'm a soldier-" 

"Retire! Get a desk job" 

"I'd go insane" Louis says "Harry, it is literally my job-" 

"I won't let you" 

"Won't let me" Louis says, flatly 

"You owe me" Harry says 

"I don’t owe you shit" 

"You lied to me for-" 

"Oh and I guess the whole saving your ass thing doesn't matter-" 

"Wasn't that your duty?" Harry asks, acidly 

"Yeah" Louis says, frowning before he stands "-and I want to keep doing it, _sir_ " 

Louis salutes him, then, before stalking out and slamming the almost 200 year old door. 

Harry winces. 

"You handled that well" Niall says when Harry finally emerges from the boardroom. 

"You heard?" 

"No, but seeing Louis storm out of there like he's heading to a siege gave me an idea of what went on" 

"He wants to go back into combat, Niall" Harry says, sitting down on the ornate couch beside him 

"You mean he _is_ going back into combat until you can convince him otherwise" 

"I suppose" Harry frowns "I just- why? Is he so unhappy here that he'd rather go out into _battle_ " 

"I think it's more equal parts it's like only thing he knows how to do and he feels like he's _too_ happy here" 

"He told you?" 

"No, I have to be familiar with his life in order to spin it if he has any dark spots- and does he ever" 

"You found that stuff in his background check?" Harry asks, confused "the palace didn't-" 

"Yeah, because I was looking for Louis Austin, not Tomlinson- which, he really needs to change that last name if he comes out with you" 

"Ugh" Harry sighs "We're always fighting about something" 

"Can't live with him, can't live without him?" Niall asks, knowingly 

"Something like that" 

"Well, in any event, we can still start the soft coming out for you while he decides." 

"Do you think he'll change his mind?" 

"Who knows" Niall shrugs 

Not a good sign. 

Louis goes back to base without a word, and Harry doesn't know if that's good or bad. 

Meanwhile, he's going on a tour of New Zealand with Gemma and Clare. He's getting appearances in before he sets off for Sandhurst in January. 

"Ok, you're the new patron of the New Zealand anti-bullying coalition" Niall says, on the plane, putting a stack of papers in front of him. He should have made Niall the head of his staff a long time ago, to be honest. He's actually getting instruction and background info other than 'smile and wave', Niall gives him heads up rather than just shuffling around, and Niall’s his friend first- so Harry doesn't feel lonely. 

"That's nice" Harry says, surprised "since when?" 

"Yesterday" Niall says "you're going to give a speech about it after we land- after you're greeted by the governor-general, obviously. 

"Obviously" 

"They're opening a new HQ, and you're doing the ribbon cutting. Here's your speech." 

Niall takes out a highlighter and highlights a sentence. 

"Make sure you put a little emphasis on this- not so much that it's obvious, but that you come across as genuine" 

"-And no one should be subjected to bullying whether it be for their class, skin colour or sexual orientation" Harry reads. He's impressed. "Good show, Niall" 

"It's why you hired me" Niall says, satisfied. 

Again, Harry should have done it sooner. 

"So let me get this straight" Louis says, as Harry gulps down his waterbottle in a ballroom in Buckingham "-you're going to a state dinner in Portugal, so you have to learn how to salsa, which is a Spanish dance" 

"Yep" Harry says, wiping his mouth off. He and Louis have come to a truce, of sorts. Neither of them is going to mention their fight. Neither of them is going to mention Harry's coming out- Niall's apparently told Louis that he has 8 months to decide what he's going to do. 

This is fine with Harry, as the soonest Louis can be deployed is in ten. 

If Louis doesn't want to come out with him- Harry doesn't want to think about the implications of that. 

"Why" 

"Because I'll be expected to dance with the first lady, I told you-" 

"I'm sorry, I thought this was the turn of the 21st century, not the 19th" 

"Don't be ridiculous. You don't expect my Gran to Salsa, do you?" 

"Whatever" Louis says and Harry goes back to his teacher. 

"Alright your highness, let's start from the top-" 

"Portugal's not even a monarchy!" Louis calls from across the room. Harry ignores him, trying to focus on his dance teacher. 

She's very patient, and all she has to do is teach Harry to do a passing salsa. 

It's going horrible. Harry's stepped on her feet at least twice, bumped into her more than that, and actually tripped. 

This isn't even mentioning him not being able to be on tempo, and his non existent hips. 

"Maybe we should take a break, your highness" sighs his instructor, after Harry's stepped on her toes again. 

Louis snickers. 

"Let's see _you_ do it then!" Harry says, frustrated, putting his hands on his hips. 

Louis raises an amused eyebrow. 

"Maybe you should call it a day, Ma'am" Louis says, addressing the teacher "he's only gotten worse in the past half hour. Maybe try again tomorrow-" 

"No, I can-" Harry starts 

"H" Louis says "you just did that thing you do when you're upset" 

"What thing" 

"You snort and rub your nose" 

"I do not!" Harry says, in the midst of doing just that. 

"I think he's right, sir." says the dance teacher, sounding relieved "we'll try again tomorrow" 

"Alright" Harry says "thank you" 

Harry watches as the door closes behind her and collapses beside Louis. 

"That was a disaster" he says, running his hands through his hair. He's going to have to cut it before he goes to Sandhurst. 

"You just need a better teacher" Louis says, standing, holding his hand out. Harry purses his lips. 

"You can't be serious" 

"She didn't understand you at all" Louis says, lowly, taking Harry's hand and pulling him up. "She's gotta lead you alittle" 

"You know, that's not going to help me concentrate" Harry says, as Louis grins at him and goes over to the ipod dock to turn it back on. 

"Alright" Louis says, angling Harry properly. "5-6-7-8" 

Amazingly, after a few corrections, Louis gets Harry to at least stay on beat, even if he’s still not the most graceful. 

Louis is subtly leading him, correcting him by pushing his shoulder back, or pulling a hip forward- which means his hands are all over Harry, which makes it hard to think. 

Maybe that's some of it too. 

Within half an hour, they manage to get through an entire song without Harry stumbling _once_. 

"How on earth do you know how to dance?" Harry says incredulously, holding Louis' hands in the middle of the ballroom and Louis grins. 

"You need a lot of skills in the SAS" 

Harry looks at him in surprise. 

"You mean-" 

Louis starts snickering and Harry huffs. 

"Too gullible" Louis grins and shrugs "Lottie signed me up for the classes they had at the VA when I started to try to walk again. Apparently dance is good for rehab or something." 

"You went?" 

"Have you met Lottie? Didn't have a choice, did I?" 

_What a feeling to be a king beside you now-_ croons the song that's on repeat, and Louis snorts 

"Thanks" Harry murmurs, cupping Louis' jaw with his hands, leaning down to kiss him. He feels Louis' hands on him again, like they've been for the past while, and Harry angles himself deeper into the kiss- 

"How were lessons, Harry?" 

Harry jumps away from Louis when he recognizes the voice, and eyes Louis snap to attention. 

"Um, they were ok, Gran, thanks for asking" 

Harry watches, a bit terrified, as his Gran walks over to Louis, who's standing like he's being inspected on parade. Now that Harry thinks about it, he probably is. 

"So, you're the SAS officer" 

"Yes, your majesty" Louis says, bowing slightly. 

"Thank you for bringing Harry back to us, Captain" she says. Louis blinks. 

"Of course, Ma'am, I'd do anything for him" 

"Except come out with him, apparently" his Gran says, and though her tone is soft, Harry still feels the blood drain from his face. 

"I understand why you want to stay in service, Captain, but maybe it's time you fought in another war" his Gran says, kindly, but firmly. 

"It'll keep that in mind, ma'am" Louis says, and Harry doesn't know what to think about anything anymore. 

"You told Gran about Louis not being sure?" Harry asks Niall, when he gets a chance, on the plane to Portugal and Niall doesn't even look ashamed. 

"She's the Queen, mate, what did do you expect me to do?" 

"Warn me" Harry sighs "she confronted Louis about it" 

"Sick" Niall says and Harry gapes at him. 

"Niall!" 

"Well, he needs to hurry up and make a decision" 

"Well we still have a year-" 

"Barely any time at all" Niall sighs "anyway, you're going to visit a couple shelters while you're here- one for women, one for homeless youth" 

"-mentioning in my speech about how LGBT youth are a large percentage of the homeless?" Harry says, wryly 

"I've trained you so well." Niall beams. Harry rolls his eyes. 

Harry is going to be sad to move out of their little cottage. 

Well, there's no use for it now, after he moves to Sandhurst in two months, and he highly doubts they'll ever move back to Cambridge. 

He and Louis are spending one last weekend in it together as they pack it up, and even though Harry _is_ sad, he's also excited to move on. 

That is, of course, if he can manage to convince Louis not to go back into combat. 

There's what sounds like official knocking at the door, and Harry sighs. 

"I'll go-" Louis begins but Harry shakes his head. 

"I'll get rid of them" Harry says 

"Good for you, Haz" 

"I need practice for when you're not around" Harry tacks on, and Louis just huffs. Harry opens to door, ready to tell whoever it is off, but is greeted by 

"Zayn?" Harry asks, confused. They haven't really spoken since _the_ day over a year ago- but Louis assures him it's just that Zayn is always working. Not that Zayn resents Harry for getting Louis into trouble- which is ridiculous anyway since it was Zayn's idea in the first place. 

"Your highness" Zayn says, tersely "may I have a word with Louis?" 

"Course" Harry says, stepping aside as Zayn walks into the foyer "can I-" Harry's interrupted though, when Louis steps into view. 

"You!" Zayn says, angrily "why didn’t you tell me!?!" 

"Shit" Louis says, but then crosses his arms "Wasn't any of your damn business-" 

"Damn right it was!" Zayn exclaims "I can't believe you were so stupid! No _wonder_ the attempt went so badly!" 

"It would have went like that regardless-" 

"No it fucking wouldn't have!" Zayn says shrilly "I can't fucking believe you, you absolute idiot- what were you thinking?!" 

"You came all the way here to tell me off?" 

"To tell you off and ask you what the fuck you were doing not updating me?!" 

"You didn't tell me about Liam!" Louis says, and Harry suddenly realizes what they're arguing about 

"You were in Khandahar!"" Zayn says, shrilly "and Liam wasn't my _charge_ " 

"You were working together!" 

"That's hardly the same!" 

"I'd just like to point out that I was the one who made the move on Louis" Harry pipes up and Zayn glares at him. Harry realizes how he became such a prominent member of Mi-6 at such a young age. 

"Doesn't matter. You're a Prince that's barely stopped being a teenager. He's supposed to be a seasoned special forces operative" 

"How did you find out anyway?" Harry asks 

"Don't ask ridiculous questions trying to distract me, your highness" Zayn says, still glaring at Louis. 

"Call me Harry, please-" 

"I don't think you two have met properly yet" Louis pipes up 

"You were compromised! Distracted! How could you be so stupid-" 

"Everything turned out fine-" 

"Barely" Zayn says 

"Well there's nothing you can do about now" Harry says "- and Louis is the best thing to happen to me, so thank-you" 

Zayn scoffs and raises a perfect brow at Harry. 

"For what?" 

"Well, for looking out for me for starters" Harry says "- and sending me Louis." 

Harry takes Louis' hand. Zayn looks between the two of them and deflates. 

"Only you, Louis, honestly" Zayn sighs, but then grins. "If anything, I'm more mad that you made me lose a bet with Liam than anything" 

"What bet?" 

"After he met you to he swore to me there was something going on" Zayn's eyes narrow "but I told him that was preposterous since, afterall, you're a _highly trained elite special forces officer_ who's highly decorated and recommended by his superiors so there's no _way_ you'd compromise the mission." 

Louis snickers. 

"Can't get much past Scotland Yard's brightest inspector, can I?" 

Zayn groans 

"Don't start" 

"What?" Harry asks 

"Nothing, Haz, just mentioning how prestigious Detective-Inspector Payne's track record with the force is-" 

"I don't understand why you think that's so funny-" 

"I don't! I have every bit of respect for the Detective-Inspector's sleuthing skills-" 

"Why are you referring to Liam like he's in an old BBC drama" 

"That's exactly the point, dear Harold" Louis grins "you've met Liam, don't you think he's the perfect picture of classic Scotland Yard, pluckily solving the crime, despite being undermanned, with few resources-" 

"He's counter-terrorism! Not solving a bloody murder on the green" 

"So this is you making fun of Liam, then?" Harry smirks 

"Best part- Zayn's family agrees with me! They love Liam, so proud of their Detective-Inspector" 

Harry gets the feeling Zayn's family doesn't quite know what Zayn does. 

"But I'm the Prince of Wales" Harry says, reasonably "-Zayn, you have my full permission to mock me for constantly going yachting or deciding on crown jewels or whatever" 

"I have enough material to mock Louis with anyway" Zayn sighs 

"You wish-" Louis begins 

"We should go out together" Harry says brightly, interrupting 

"Um, pretty sure that's what we're doing, Haz-" 

"No, no, like the four of us" 

It takes both Zayn and Louis a second to understand what he means, but then they both burst out laughing. 

"Imagine!" Zayn snorts "even if I did have half a second" 

"The security risk!" Louis snorts, doubling over 

"Imagine the collusion suspicion!" 

"I can read the internal report now- agency jurisdiction breaches!" 

"You both are too paranoid" Harry huffs "I can't be friends with Zayn after I met him?" 

"No" Louis and Zayn say at the same time. 

"I can have you both over for dinner, though, maybe? At Louis' apartment? Is that neutral enough ground?" 

"You've taken him to your apartment? By yourselves?!" 

"How do you explain being here, right now, then?" Harry huffs 

"Security debriefing" Zayn says, shaking his head "and here I thought the SAS was supposed to be disciplined-" 

"Well, look who's talking! Can I bring up the Trafalgar report, or the Panama incident, not even mentioning the whole Iraq intelligence fiasco-" 

"Alright, alright" Zayn frowns and looks at his watch. "I have to go. Here, sir" says Zayn, handing Harry a card 

"What's this?" 

"It's Liam’s number" 

"It's okay for me to be friends with Liam and not you?" 

"Being seen in public with us is different than talking to him on the phone" Zayn sighs, "and it was his idea, not mine" 

"Oh?" 

"If you need someone to talk to when Louis gets deployed" Zayn says, and Harry's heart sinks. 

"My physical came in?" Louis says, excitedly and Zayn nods. 

"They've told you it's a joint operation, right?" 

"We don't need you fuckers" Louis grins "we'll see who meets their mission objections first" 

"Oh please, you've been out of the game for 5 years-" Zayn glances at the clock on the wall. "I have better things to do than argue with you. See you on base" 

Harry watches the door close behind Zayn, with a frown. 

"When are you going?" 

"January" Louis says 

"What happened to 8 months?" 

"We got new intelligence" 

"When were you going to tell me?" Harry asks, tiredly, sick of asking that question 

"Once I got confirmation I was on it- I was waiting for my test results to come back" 

"I can't believe you're going through with this" 

"This is who I am, Harry" Louis says "I'm sorry, but I need to do this" 

"What would you even be doing-" Harry sighs "don't bother, I know you can't tell me" 

"You'll be too busy to miss me, H" Louis says, softly "you'll be at Sandhurst" 

"I know" Harry frowns "you have to promise me you'll come back to me" 

"Of course I will" Louis says, taking Harry's hands, and leaning up to kiss him softly. He tips their foreheads together. "-and besides, if I don't go, who's going to keep an eye on Zayn?" 

"You should be here keeping an eye on _me_ " Harry pouts, and Louis laughs. 

"First time for everything" Louis murmurs. "And don't worry, I've got a solution to that too" 

Harry wishes he didn’t need to have one. 

Louis stares dubiously at Sandringham House. 

"I don't know about this, Haz-" 

"Louis, Gran invited you and you accepted-" 

" _I_ accepted? _You-_ " 

"Shush" Harry grins "you've already met Gran, the worst is over. Just got my great-aunt and uncle and cousins-" 

"Do they know?" 

"I'm sure, but they haven't mentioned it when I've seen them" 

"Ignoring it, hoping it goes away?" 

"Nah" Harry says "they're not in the spotlight too much, why would they care?" 

"Why haven't they mentioned-?" 

"Look, Lou, let's just go, alright?" Harry says, tugging him toward the large house, as valets come out to pick up their luggage. 

It's incredibly awkward. Harry wasn't labouring under any delusions that it _wouldn't_ be, but one can always hope. 

They all sit at the long table, and no one addresses Louis, (besides Harry and Gemma) save for Priscilla, who no one talks to either. Geeze, Harry's glad he skipped Christmas last year. 

Speaking of. 

"It's nice to have you back this year, Harry" says his great-aunt "I daresay we missed you last year" 

"I'm sure you got on alright without me" Harry says 

"You missed a splendid bit of shooting" says one of his cousins. 

"I think you've had enough damn shooting during the holidays to last you a lifetime" Louis mutters beside him and Harry snorts. 

"I'm sorry, Louis, didn't quite catch that" Gemma sing songs and Louis flashes her an amused look. 

"So, Louis" says Harry’s Uncle, slowly, "where have you been stationed?" 

"The Middle East" Louis says 

"More specifically" 

"Sorry, classified" "We're the Royal Family" Harry's uncle says, scandalized 

"So?" Louis says "still classified" 

"I'll have you know that I-" 

"Don't have the right clearance" Louis says "Sorry, but those are the rules. There's only 20 people I can discuss my deployments with, and you're not on that list." 

"My mother is the head of state-" 

"And doesn't have anything to do with the actual government- no offense" Louis says, quickly "I also don't fancy discussing classified information over beef bourgignon, so there's that as well" 

"It's actually beef stroganoff" Harry corrects, amusedly 

"I am the commander in chief of-" 

"And you don't make any decisions for them" Louis says 

"I never-" 

"Loose lips sink ships" Louis says, turning back to his entree. 

There's silence at the table. 

"Louis, my boy" says Harry’s perpetually drunk second cousin (he thinks- he's his great-aunt's son) "you fit right in" 

"You look very handsome" Harry cooes, as he fixes Louis' cravat. Louis glares at him. 

"Why am I being dragged out into this?" 

"Family bonding" 

"That's bullshit" Louis proclaims 

"Well, that's the truth" 

"I'm not going to shoot anything" 

"You eat meat" Harry points out 

"It's-" a dark cloud passes over Louis' face, turning him into the Louis he was in that Mi-6 safehouse. "I never want to get to the point where I enjoy shooting, Harry." 

"Touche" Harry says "Well, you can be my gun-caddy" 

"Tally-ho, sir" Louis grins, and the SAS officer melts away. 

"You're never going to shoot anything with your shoulder out like that" Louis comments, as Harry lifts the rifle to track a pheasant. Harry glares at him. "Don't give me that look! It was you that dragged me out here" Louis says as Harry shakes his head as the party starts to move again. 

Harry takes Louis' hand, relishing the look of disdain on his cousin's face. He doesn't give a shit. 

"One would think you'd be all about hunting, Lewis" says Harry’s Uncle. 

"Nope" Louis says, adjusting the ammunition box he's carrying for Harry. Harry was just kidding about the gun-caddy thing, but Louis had insisted upon it. Harry loves him a lot. 

"Not a day for pheasants it seems" says Des, whom Harry has started speaking to again, in small sentences. 

"Guess not" Harry shrugs 

"It's not nearly the proper time for tea" says another cousin, whom Louis pointed at earlier and asked if she was the one who wore the 'fucking atrocious' hat to some ceremony. He was right. 

"Enough time to hold our skeet tournament a tad early" says Des, as agreements go around the family. 

"Set up some skeet, please" someone calls and Louis groans. 

"Well, I'm going to get a cuppa-" 

"You should stay, Louis" drawls a cousin "whomever wins gets the wishbone from the turkey" 

"However will I survive without it" Louis says, dryly "I'll bring you a thermos, Haz-" 

"Come now, Louis" says Des and Louis blinks in surprise "it'll be fun" 

Harry nearly laughs at Des's attempt to connect with Louis. 

"I-" Louis looks wildly at Harry "I will _win_ , ruin it for you-" 

"Please, you might be good with assault rifles, but shotguns-" 

"It's a tradition" pipes up Harry's perpetually drunk second cousin 

"Do you really want to start bringing up traditions-" Louis says, warningly 

"Someone told me you were going to start the skeet shooting without informing me" says Harry’s Gran, followed by his grandfather 

"Never, Mother" says Des, with a smile, and it's odd for Harry to see his father like that. 

"You're participating too, Louis?" asks Harry's Gran 

"Oh for fuck's sake" Louis mutters, and Harry chortles, patting him on the back. 

Since Louis is new, they're allowing him to go last, so he has the opportunity to beat the leader. Harry was pretty pleased with his own run, after warning Louis he didn't want any comments from the cheap seats. 

"Class conflict" Louis had called, and Harry took a kiss for luck, feeling his family's eyes on him. 

Gemma and Clare (wearing headphones) gave him a thumbs up. 

Harry's Uncle is in the lead when it's finally Louis' turn and Louis sighs long sufferingly. 

"Why don't we just end this right now-" 

"Backing down, Louis?" Harry's uncle says and Louis just shakes his head and loads the gun. 

"Don't you want a kiss for luck?" Harry goades as Louis lines up 

"I don't need luck" Louis says, flatly, over his shoulder, as he tells the staffer to pull. 

He shatters it, of course. Every time. Right in the centre, perfect tens. 

"I have been literally trained to do this" Louis says, as he finishes in record time too "I told you it wasn't going to be a competition" 

Harry claps and runs over and congratulates him, though it's only Gemma and Clare who are applauding with them. 

It's as awkward as it sounds, but Harry doesn't care. He's enjoying rubbing Louis in their faces. 

The dinner gong has just rung, and Harry and Louis amble out of the nursery with Clare, as Gemma had gone out with Harry's female cousins. 

They each had a hand of hers and were swinging her along, and Harry can really not handle this right now. 

Louis suddenly stops dead and scoops Clare up, pressing a finger to his lips, pressing himself up against the wall. 

"What?" Harry asks, confusedly, heart sinking 

"That great aunt of yours is on the stairs" Louis says, quietly, making faces at Clare "don't fancy an awkward walk down" 

"How do you know it's my aunt?" Harry whispers, laughing alittle 

"I recognize her gait" Louis murmurs, as Clare copies his shush face. 

Sure enough, a couple seconds later, Harry hears his Great-Aunt's voice on the stairs, going down. 

"- he's quite spunky, I'll give him that-" 

"Leaving aside the whole _homosexual_ thing, for a moment, Auntie" Harry hears his uncle say "- hasn't got a speck of blue blood in him! He may be an officer, but he's certainly no gentleman. Though who knows how _that_ even happened. He's not even new money! Thoroughly blue collar middle class." 

"-there's no use fretting about it" Harry’s great-aunt's voice trails off as they descend the stairs, and Harry turns to Louis, horrified- but Louis is busy making faces at Clare. 

"I'm so sorry-" Harry murmurs and Louis snorts and grins 

"There's no use fretting about it" Louis says, with a smirk and Harry kisses him. 

Or tries to. Clare gets in the way. 

"Loouuissss" Harry says, nosing Louis in an attempt to get him up "I know you're awaaake" 

"Fucking SAS training" Louis mutters, putting a pillow over his face 

"Happy Birthday" Harry murmurs, hand trailing down Louis' chest 

"No it's not" Louis says, shortly, turning over "it's going to be the 23rd forever. Like Groundhog day" 

"Looouuiss" Harry says, flopping on him "It is _so_ your birthday" 

"Nope" 

"Why not?" Harry asks, confused. Louis has always rolled his eyes at Harry fussing over him, but never outright rejected it 

"It's just not" 

"Louis!" 

"Harry" 

"Louisss" 

"I am not 31" he finally says, begrudgingly. Harry snorts. 

"You're still handsome" Harry says, wrapping an arm around him "why the hang-up? You didn't freak out last year" 

"'Cause now I'm actually _in_ my thirties" Louis says. Harry's not sure how to respond to that without calling Louis over-dramatic and telling him that doesn't make any sense. "-and you're not even in your late twenties" 

"Pretty sure you didn't mind the age difference last year-" Harry murmurs against his ear, and that accomplishes Harry's previous task of getting Louis out of bed, although Harry's goals had since changed. 

"No way!" 

"No way what?" 

"I am not-" Louis flails a bit "in a place that has service tunnels and secret passages!" 

Harry snickers. 

"We could go _into_ a secret passage" 

"I am getting dressed" Louis pronounces and Harry just grins at him. 

After they've popped into the kitchen to grab tea and ask for breakfast- the cook shooes them out after Louis, once again, suggests he'll be fine with some toast- they sit in the small, informal, dining room. Well, as informal as it can be. 

"It's literally her job, Lou" Harry says "It's like saying she can't do it-" 

"It's just weird bein waited on" Louis says, flailing around a bit, just as another footman comes out of nowhere with a fresh pot of tea. "No offense" Louis says, 

"None taken, sir" he says, before vanishing again 

"Those guys could give some of my guys a run for their money in terms of sneaking" Louis says, though it's with an impressed tone 

"So Louis-" 

"No" Louis says, automatically 

"You haven't even heard what I was going to say!" 

"You're using your 'get Louis to do something he won't want to do' tone" 

"I was certainly _not_ " Harry says, though that's exactly what he was- "I was just pointing out that you should come watch me and Gemma play in the pub game" 

It was the only thing about last Christmas Harry regretted missing. It hadn't gone on last year, since he _and_ Gemma weren't there. It's something Harry's still feeling immensely guilty about. 

"Oh" Louis says, suspiciously "Alright, 'Course. Thought you were trying to do something ridiculous for my birthday" 

"What? No." Harry says, just as the kitchen staff burst into the small room, carrying a stack of crepes with a birthday candle on it, singing Happy Birthday. 

Louis' unimpressed face is so amazing that Harry can't help but laugh at it, which in turn, makes Louis begrudgingly grin. 

"It's your birthday, Louis?" asks Harry's Gran as she comes in with her husband and sister. All the staff stand to attention. 

"Yes Ma'am" Louis says "I was hoping Harry wouldn't make a big deal of it, but of course, he never listens to me" 

Louis is looking at Harry fondly as he says that though, so Harry's not mad. 

"Nonsense, Happy Birthday" the Queen says and Louis smiles 

"Thank you, ma'am" 

"How old are you, Louis?" asks Harry's great aunt and Louis winces 

"31" 

"You look much younger" she pronounces, "-though I suppose there's no way you could have your service record being any younger" Louis looks as if he doesn't know if that's a compliment or not. Harry doesn't know either. 

"Thank you" Louis finally settles on, and Harry agrees that's the best option. 

"The whole family usually come to these games?" Louis asks, uneasily, as he, Harry and Gemma pile into one of the waiting range rovers to drive them to the field. 

"Nah" Harry grins "Gran's just going for a spin, so that's why the cavalry's about" 

Harry watches Louis eyes the big black cars in front of and behind the range his Gran's driving. 

"Well" Louis says, sounding mildly impressed. He grins at Clare "you and me are gonna have a fun time cheering for Mum and Uncle Harry, right?" 

Clare claps. 

"We're on opposing teams" Gemma says 

"All the better" Louis laughs "I'm guaranteed to be cheering for the winning team" 

Harry snorts. 

They're greeted as they get out of the Range by league captains. Harry and Gemma work the small crowd that's gathered there a bit, taking selfies and Christmas cards and the like, before they meet up with their respective teams. Harry apologizes for not being there last year, but he's waved off. 

Harry eyes Gemma introducing Clare to Mary, one of the ladies who has always helped organized it- she owns one of the pubs- and is a captain this year, as he chats pleasantly with his team. 

"You should get one of your bodyguards to play" says the captain "we have a lower turn out this year" 

"Oh? Why?" Harry asks, internally cheering because this is the perfect excuse to ask Louis to play- something Harry was originally planning on getting Clare to guilt him into. Well, as much as a toddler can do anything. 

"They figured you'd cancel this year" pipes up another player with an accent similar to Louis', as the captain elbows him. 

"I promise not to miss it again" Harry says, sincerely, and then turns and beckons Louis over. 

Louis eyes him suspiciously, but claps Paul on the shoulder and jogs over. 

"What?" 

"We need another player!" 

"You need-?" he turns to the players "really?" 

"Yes-" 

"He's not just telling you to tell me that to get me to play?" 

"Would it be so bad if it were?" Harry says, putting his hands on his hips "what's wrong with footie? You play with me and Clare-" 

"Nothing's wrong with the most beautiful game on the planet, Harold-" Louis says, as Gemma and the other team come over "-but I think I should sit out, get Paul-" 

" _Please_ " Harry says, pouting 

"Ugh" Louis says 

"Mary" Harry says, "this is Louis, my bo-" Harry freezes "bodyguard. One of my bodyguards" 

Louis snorts 

"You're not wrong" he mutters and Harry refrains from rolling his eyes 

"He's going to play on your team" 

"Oh good" 

"I have to warn you" Louis says, with a wicked grin "you better prepare to soundly beat them" 

"I'm already prepared" Mary says, and she and Louis high-five 

"Sorry lads" Louis says, over his shoulder, as he follows Mary and Gemma. Harry realizes what trouble he's caused, but he doesn't care. 

Louis is brilliant. Obviously. He scores within the first five minutes, as he easily out navigates Harry, and whoops brilliantly. 

Harry can see him trying to pass the ball to his team-mates, but it seems they've adopted the strategy of just passing the ball to Louis. 

Harry's team manages to score when Louis subs out, but still. It's clear who's winning. 

On one occasion, Gemma and Louis gang up on Harry to take the ball away from him, and Harry spins around, laughing. 

"Et tu, Louis?" he calls after them "gonna send you both to the tower for treason" 

"Long Live Gemma the First!" Louis calls back and Harry can't stop grinning. 

It becomes obvious that Louis is picking on him, which, fair- since the members of the pub league still are a tad wary of hurting the Prince of Wales. He tries to tackle Louis, which Louis easily avoids, and then not 5 minutes later, Louis tackles _him_. 

"Definitely cheating!" Harry chides and Louis spins around after passing the ball off 

"No fucking way!" 

"Definitely" Harry insists with a smirk 

"You're just mad that I did that good and you did that shit" Louis grins, poking at him 

"Maybe" Harry says, as Louis darts away when one of his teammates call him. 

Harry shakes his head and goes over to the sidelines, subbing out. Mary's there too, and they cheer on their teams for a moment, and Mary claps enthusiastically when Louis gets the ball back. 

"Terrible" Harry says, though he's grinning 

"You two make a lovely couple" Mary says, slyly and Harry fishmouths for a second, but then decides he doesn't care anymore. 

"That obvious, huh?" 

"Very" 

"Well, thanks" Harry says "I love him very much" 

"Good" Mary says 

"Please keep it to yourself, though" Harry adds 

"That's no way to live, sir-" 

"No, no, I am going to tell people, but not right now" 

"Good" Mary says "But in any event, you're not doing a very good job of keeping it secret" 

"I'm not, am I?" Harry smiles and then gets an idea "if I could actually ask one more thing of you-" 

Louis highfives his teammates as they are officially declared the winners. 

"S'only cause they had a ringer!" says one of Harry’s team-matesn playfully, 

"Oh I know" Louis says "what are you doing being a princess, Gem, you should join the premiere league" 

"I'll consider a career change" Gemma laughs, picking up Clare. 

"Time for a pint" says another player 

"Sounds excellent" Louis says, when all of a sudden, Mary comes out from behind the range rovers with some of the pub staff, with a cake, singing Happy Birthday. 

"Not again" Louis groans, as the other players get wind of what's going on, and gather around. Harry's standing right beside him, and knows he's being way too obvious as he stares at Louis adoringly, but he doesn't care. 

"You're ridiculous" Louis says to Harry, nose scrunched up, but smiling 

"Blow out the candles" Harry says, as they finish and Louis sighs and does he's told. 

"Back to the pub for pints and cake!" says Mary 

"Where's your chivalry, Prince" Louis says, taking the cake from Mary "making her carry it" 

"It's the 21st century" Mary pipes up and Louis laughs, as they walk to the pub, Harry keeping his hand on Louis' shoulder the whole way. 

"You know, mate, you don't seem like a bodyguard" says one of the players, and Louis snorts, Harry admiring how the Christmas lights reflect off his eyes. 

It's been a new experience seeing Louis like this- talking rapidly about nonsense with other 'lads'- not that he doesn't do it with Niall and Stan, to an extent- but it's different with blokes who aren't posh. 

Just like with his family, Louis' accent has deepened as he talks excitedly with the other pub guys and Harry maybe understands Louis' desire to get back to the army. He obviously feels at more home here. 

"Oh, I'm not really" Louis laughs 

"Our inside joke" Harry adds, "no one really believes he's my best friend" 

"What do you with yourself then?" 

"I'm in the army" Louis says, glancing at Harry as he mentions it 

"Just the regular army?" 

"SAS, actually" Louis says 

"Oh shit, so you can't tell me anything else" 

"Nope" Louis laughs, still eyeing Harry, who keeps his face impassive. 

"Good luck to ya, mate" says another player, raising a glass 

"Thanks" Louis says, as Harry resolves not to think about it. 

"Did you have a nice birthday?" Harry asks, head on Louis' chest and Louis kisses his curls. 

"Yes, love, I did" 

"Good" Harry says, scooting up to kiss him, feeling Louis run his fingers through his hair. 

"I'm sad I won't see you off to Sandhurst" Louis sighs "but I'm glad I won't have to see you cut it all off" 

"If I got around cutting it, would you stay?" Harry asks, half joking, half not 

"Haz-" 

"I know, I know" Harry sighs "but women can wear it in buns, so I don't see why I can't" 

"That image is too much for me" Louis says, dramatically, covering his eyes. 

"Oh, really?" Harry grins, wanting to see if he can get Louis to reverse his decision on what they get up to at night. 

After all, they've gotta make most of the time together


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey love" Harry says into the phone at Sandhurst, sighing. Louis hasn't picked up the sat phone. They had a pre-agreed on time and everything, but of course, nothing's predictable in the army. Harry has to call from the base's land line, as sat phones and cell phones don't really mix very well. Harry tries to sound upbeat as he continues to leave his message. "I've been running around the woods of Aldershot chasing shadows and getting terribly lost, and I walked into some other regiment's ambush, which was slightly embarrassing because I nearly got shot." Harry laughs a bit "Not by live rounds but by blank rounds, obviously, but very embarrassing nonetheless. I'm almost glad you're not here, 'cause you might disown me, but I promise I'll be a top soldier by the time you come back." Harry pauses "hopefully. I miss you. I love you." 

Harry hangs up and heads back into the mess, rubbing at the swallow tattoos that he's added to his collection. 

"Well if it isn't his royal lateness!" calls one of his comrades and Harry grins. 

It's not nearly as bad as he feared, especially since it's been established that Harry can take a joke at his own expense. Makes jokes at his own expense. He's quite fond of the lads in his squadron. 

"Sorry lads, had my 15 minutes on the phone" 

_Ooos_ chorus around the table. 

"Who with? Cara?" 

"She's got a girlfriend" Harry laughs "and she's always been a friend" 

"Who is it mate? That heiress?" 

"How do you know I wasn't calling my mother?" Harry asks, airily 

"You don't miss a part of a meal for your Mum" one of them points out 

"Fair" Harry grins, and starts eating 

"Well?" 

"State secret" Harry smirks, and goes back to his potatoes.  
  


"Have you heard from Zayn?" Harry asks Liam, as they walk around the grounds at Sandhurst during visitor hours- Harry in his fatigues and Liam sipping a thermos of tea. 

Liam was Louis' solution about someone keeping an eye on Harry. Liam and Zayn had used their considerable influence to convince the appropriate parties that it was necessary for Scotland Yard's counter-terrorism unit to get involved in Harry's safety- lest another attempt take place while Harry's movements are so visible. 

Harry doesn't mind in the slightest- he likes Liam a lot, though he has to admit Louis is right. Liam practically _embodies_ the overworked-underpaid-plucky-by the book-police inspector that seems to be the centre of very many BBC productions. He's lovely. 

"No" Liam says "but I'm not surprised. Sat phones aren't very reliable, and the weather's been pretty bad over there, which makes communication difficult." 

"How do you get used to it?" Harry says, rubbing his eyes "if I weren't so tired from all the training I'd be sick with worry" 

"You don't" Liam says, patting his shoulder "but Louis and Zayn are the best. This isn't their first tour" 

"Higher chances of them not coming back" Harry mutters to himself, and Liam puts a hand on Harry's shoulder. 

"You can't think like that, mate" Liam sighs "It'll drive you mad" 

"I know" Harry sighs, but then smiles a little "but that runs in the family" 

Liam spits out his tea.  
  


It's Harry's birthday. He should be more excited about it, and everyone's been lovely- dumping water on him in the morning, and pie-ing him in the face. No, honestly. It meant they accepted him as one of them, and Harry couldn't be more pleased. 

So now it's dinner time, and Harry's just waiting for more food in his face (and in his hair, which he got to keep long- after a press conference about gendered appearances- go Niall). 

"Pt Wales" calls one of their instructors 

"You mean _Hal the fish_!" goads one of his classmates. Harry's quite fond of the nickname, actually, it's quite clever. Hal is another short form for Harold, and fish is, of course, in reference to his army last name- Wales. 

"Yessir?" Harry says, standing to attention 

"I hope you don't think I'm your fucking Valet, but you've got a phone call" 

Harry stills, and then all but leaps over the mess table, running out of the room, his mates jeering at him. 

"Hello?" Harry asks, breathlessly into the receiver, his team members gathering around, asking whether it's Nadine or Kendall and Harry turns away from them, covering his other ear 

"Hello?" says a staticy voice on the other end 

"Lou?" Harry asks into it, as his regiment jeers. Harry's about to tell them to fuck off 

"What?" says the staticy voice again 

"I can barely hear you" Harry says, heart sinking as he tunes out his fellow soldiers 

"Sorry Ha- breaking up-" Louis says and at least it's his voice "hope- hearing- this- sandstorm" 

"I'm getting every other word" Harry says, a tad desperate 

"Got- message- Happy Birthday!" Louis says "-sat phone- is- bloody -of shit- Zayn!" 

Harry laughs, tears threatening to well 

"Not his fault" 

"Miss-laugh" Louis says before the line goes dead. Harry sighs, hanging up. 

"Who's your girl, mate?" 

"Not my girl" Harry says, truthfully 

"C'mon mate, we won't tell the fail-" 

"That was my best mate, he's out stationed in- well, I'm not exactly sure, but he's SAS so, that's why" 

"Your best mate's an SAS officer?" someone asks, blankly 

"Yep, a Captain" Harry grins "he was my roommate at Cambridge" 

"Wow" someone else says, and Harry preens on Louis' behalf.  
  


"You owe me quite a few favours" Gemma says, as she too, calls him on his birthday. However, Harry can talk to her on his real phone. 

"Oh, and how's that?" 

"Since you're off at Sandhurst the tabs have focused on me" she sniffs "I think the 'devoted mother' narrative is more tedious than the 'party princess' one to be honest" 

"I'll try to do better" Harry laughs "start loudly complaining that I no longer get to eat caviar for breakfast every day" 

"Cheers" she grins 

"How's things with- erm-" Harry feels momentarily guilty that he's forgotten the name of Gemma’s new boyfriend. And the thing is, he even _likes_ him. Gemma met him while doing her charity work- he's the head of a non-profit for young mothers. 

The reigning tabloid narrative is that Gemma turned down his advances at first because of her 'newfound sense of responsibility' and not wanting Clare to get hurt. Truth is, though, Gemma _readily_ accepted his advances. He hasn't met many firm members yet, but he has met Harry, and Harry thinks he's a decent bloke. 

"Edwin" Gemma sighs "honestly, Harry" 

"Sorry" 

"Good" Gemma says "It's nice- kind of the first time I've grown-up dated someone, you know?" 

"No" Harry laughs 

"I suppose not" Gemma laughs, but then quiets "you heard from him?" 

"Yeah" Harry sighs "he called earlier today, but the connection wasn't great" 

"Well, at least it's something" Gemma offers 

"Yeah" Harry says, quietly 

"Before I go-" Gemma says "Someone wants to wish you Happy Birthday" 

Harry grins as it takes Clare a few tries to get 'Happy Birthday' out, and it cheers him up a little. 

Harry will admit he's rather despondent and moody on the days surrounding their anniversary, but luckily, none of his fellow trainees say anything. 

That's probably because they're exhausted from the long hike they went on the day before, but still. 

Harry's mood only worsens, though. 

" _-I miss you, I love you_ " Harry hears his own voice say on the radio as he walks into their quarters, and he gapes at the other lads, one of whom elbows someone who quickly shuts his laptop lid. 

"What the hell?" Harry says "you got a copy of my voicemail?" Harry feels his hands shaking "what are you going to do with it? Sell it? Feel fucking free" Harry snaps, feeling angry as frustrated tears start to well. He thought they were all getting on, they might be mates, he can't even be in the bloody _army/em >-_

"No, of course not" says one of them, quickly "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, I told them we shouldn't have listened to it-" 

"Shut up, Sandy" says Josh "sorry, Hal, we thought you would have known by now" 

"Known what?" Harry asks, defeatedly, anger draining out of him. Josh opens his laptop lid and spins it around- and there's the Fail's website. 

_Prince Harry Finally Settled Down? Voicemail left by Royal at Sandhurst reveals secret lover"_

Harry sighs, and rubs at his nose. 

"I better call the Palace" he goes over to his bunk and pulls out his phone- and sure enough, 3 missed calls from Niall and a million texts. "This looks like fun"  
  


"You alright H?" Niall asks in lieu of a greeting, and Harry really should have changed PR a long time ago. Harry leans his head against the wall of the stairwell. 

"Yeah" Harry sighs "I'm used to this shit" 

"Fucking hell" Niall says "You'd think you'd be safe with the fucking army" 

"Well, money is very persuasive" Harry says "we'll have to figure out _how_ they got a recording, you can't hack a sat phone I thought-" 

"No one hacked anything" Niall frowns "since the army uses a voip phone for conversations with civilians, all calls are automatically recorded" 

"Shit" Harry says, horrified "I don't think I've said anything incriminating, I mean, I've always been conscious of people around me when I make calls-" 

"They're supposed to be deleted as they hang up" Niall says, crossly, "but someone saved yours and put it on the internet" 

"So it's an internal breach" Harry sighs 

"Scotland Yard's looking into the financials of employees on the base now, but it could have been someone at the phone company too" 

"It could have been worse, I suppose" 

"You can't be serious" Niall says "someone hacked your private calls and you say 'it could be worse?!" 

"What else is there to say?" 

"Unreal" Niall snorts "We can't even persecute the fucking rags 'cause the file was dumped online and all the major papers got a link to it" 

"Why'd they do it, then? How could they get paid?" 

"Off the books, probably" 

"How'd you find all this out so fast, by the way?" 

"I know people at the papers, and today has been a busy week for us" 

"Today has been a busy week for us?" Harry repeats, snorting 

"Shut it, wanker" Niall says "well, have fun getting shot at, I'm gonna make a statement about this egregious breach of privacy" 

"Fun to hear egregious in that accent of yours" Harry grins 

"Whatever" Niall says, crossly and hangs up. Harry snorts and walks back into the barracks, and the room hushes as he walks in. He ignores it. 

"Really am sorry, Harry" says Josh and Harry waves him off 

"This stuff is par for the course, I'm used to it." 

"That's really fucked up" 

"I can't complain, I mean, that wasn't nearly as bad as the voicemails my Dad got hacked" 

"I'd be pretty pissed off if my calls with the missus were all over the news" 

Harry shrugs 

"Aren't you mad?" another recruit says 

"There's no point in getting mad every time my privacy's breached or I'd be in a constant state of anger" Harry says, texting Gemma that he's fine. "I'd rather not talk about it anymore, if that's alright" 

Harry pretends not to notice his comrades exchange glances.  
  


If anything good's come of the whole message fiasco, is that the guys have stopped ribbing him about dating. 

And despite the retractions printed by all the rags that published the voicemail in the first place, (those were very satisfying to read- apparently Niall threatened to only start publishing statements through the BBC, which of course, become intellectual property and can't be reproduced/republished by any other outlet unless they apologized) speculation about the identity of Harry's girlfriend is at an all-time high. 

Oh well. 

Harry's about to stand and spend a couple minutes texting Niall before training starts, when someone flags him down. 

"Hold it, Pt. Wales" says the post officer, "got a letter here for you" 

"Thought you guys were forwarding all my admirer mail to the palace" Harry laughs 

"Oh we are" says the post officer "and there's so fucking much" 

"Sorry" Harry says, sheepishly "what's this then? A dispatch from the palace?" 

"No, it's not even addressed to your name, it's your service number- and it's from the British Armed Forces internal mail service-" 

Harry snatches it out of the poor post officer's hand and all but runs to a secluded stairwell, sitting down and staring at the letter, recognizing Louis' messy scrawl. 

He takes a deep breath and rips it open, pulling a letter out. 

_Hey Haz_ Louis begins, 

_Sorry about the short letter!! But sat phones are such fuck ups, honestly, and I wanted to make sure I told you Happy Birthday!! :) Shit, I just realized you're 24. You'll be 25 next year, thank fuck._

Harry chortles as he wipes away a tear he didn't notice. 

_Tell Liam Zayn misses him, even though Liam's ingenuity and nose for trouble probably figured that out already. I hope your training is going well! I'm sure you've only embarrassed yourself by tripping over air like, twice, so._

Harry rolls his eyes. 

_Also, I feel like there's something important I missed in this letter, oh well. Whatever._

Harry flips the paper over and snorts. 

_just kidding, loser- how could I forget? Happy Anniversary, darling, I love you. Xoxo, Louis._

 _ps I feel like a right dramatic sap writing you this, I hope you know_

Harry grins at the other thing in the envelope, a Polaroid. 

It's Louis and Zayn in front of an army tent. Louis is in his camo fatigues, sans helmet, but never the less, holding a rather large gun in one hand, leaning his forearm on Zayn's shoulder with the other one. Zayn's arms are crossed, and Harry's surprised at the amount of tattoos covering his t-shirt and bullet proof vest clad torso. 

Louis is grinning like mad in the photo, and Harry's eyes drift to the caption on the bottom of the Polaroid. 

_Don't wish you were here xx_

Harry pockets the letter, but keeps the photo out, grinning at it as he walks back to the barracks. 

"What was all that about, Hal-" says Josh "Oh shit, you alright?" 

"What?" Harry asks, looking up with a frown "what are you talking about?" 

"He's gone barmy" says Sandy 

"Runs in the family" Harry snorts, never tiring of that joke "I'm fine, what-" Josh gestures to a mirror, and Harry looks at his red rimmed eyes and winces. "Oh- erm" Harry flails around for an excuse. The stress is too much? His favourite Buckingham Palace corgi died? Allergies? He sighs. "I just got a letter from my boyfriend. He's out deployed somewhere and this is the first tour he's been on since I've known him, I'm still adjusting." 

"What" 

"This is him, on the left" Harry says, pointing Louis out on the Polaroid. "It was our Anniversary recently, so that's why I've been sorta down in the dumps" 

There's silence for a moment 

"It sucks he's away for your first anniversary" Josh says, tentatively 

"Oh no, it's our fourth" Harry says, sitting down on his bunk. 

"Oh" Josh says, as he and the others exchange glances. 

"If you wouldn't mind not mentioning it" Harry says, casually "my PR team has a whole 12 month coming out plan and stuff, but feel free to talk about it after" 

"'Course, mate" Sandy says and Harry grins.  
  


"So we've got an event coming up" Niall tells Harry, over the phone "I got the palace to clear them with your commanding officer- it's Pancake Tuesday soon, so you Gemma and Clare are flipping pancakes in the middle of London for some reason, don't ask me why" 

"To humanize us, Niall, don't you know?" 

"You're plenty human" Niall snorts "No opportunity to throw some LGBT stuff in, so I'm going to give a press release about you becoming a patron of that hotline you were telling me about." 

"Excellent" Harry grins "by the way, did I ever tell you I told my mates in my squadron about Louis and I?" 

"What the fuck are you bothering with me for?" Niall asks "if you're going to tell everyone yourself?" 

"They were questioning me and I was just sick of lying, especially to my squadron- we need to trust eachother-" 

"Do what you want" Niall sighs "the latest candidate for your secret lover, by the way, is a 19 year old Greek Princess" 

"Greece is a republic" 

"Her family got exiled to London and her father runs a hedge fund" 

"I've never even met her" 

"I know, Harry, but she was featured in _Tatler_ about being London's most eligible bachlorette or some shit so you must be dating her- she's another blonde" 

Harry snorts 

"Maybe we should get Louis to dye his hair blonde to ease the rags into the idea of me being with him" 

"Somehow I don't think he'd go for that" 

"Probably not" 

"And you're going to have to get him to come out with you while you're at it" 

"Right" Harry sighs "Well, one battle at a time"  
  


Harry proudly shows off his pancake flipping skills on Pancake Day, despite being outside in the middle of March. 

Clare applauds. 

In Harry's opinion, they're dragging Clare out into this mess way too early, but Gemma wants to make sure Clare doesn't ever think she was a dirty little secret- so parading her around proudly when she's a baby and can't remember is the way to go, apparently. 

Harry's got his hair down again, and it's nice not to be in his uniform, for once, as he’s dressed head to toe in McQueen. 

Harry walks down the crowd with Gemma, smiling and shaking hands. He's in the middle of accepting a drawing from a little one, when someone yells from the back of the crowd. 

"Harry, who's your bird?" it's a pap, obviously. They always know how to project their annoying questions. 

Harry sighs internally, but keeps grinning and moves on to the next person. 

This keeps going on for as long as Harry continues his walk about, and some of the other people even start to grumble at him. 

Harry waves just before he steps back into the limo, when the pap calls out; 

"Started learning Greek, have you?" 

Harry closes the door and rolls his eyes. 

"What was that all about?" Gemma asks, double checking Clare's in her car seat properly. 

"I'm dating a Greek Princess apparently" 

"Greece is a republic" Gemma says and Harry snorts. 

"That's what I said. She's a London socialite who's the granddaughter of the exiled king of Greece" 

"Oh" Gemma says "another blonde?" 

"Yep" Harry sighs "I mean, not even looking at how politically incorrect me marrying into a _deposed_ royal family would be, she's our third cousin." 

"For fudge's sake" Gemma sighs "have you even met her?" 

"Nope" Harry says "we went to the same event once, but I never saw her there. Or if I did, I don't remember" 

"When does Louis get back?" 

"Fudge if I know" Harry says, pouting "Bloody SAS, honestly." 

"Well, maybe it's for the best he doesn't see you half trained." 

"You know what, Gemma-" Harry says "Fudge off"  
  


It's very disorienting, settling back into the masses at Sandhurst after the glare that is a Royal walk about. Harry's glad for it, though, and doesn't even mind the good-natured ribbing he gets from his comrades over the Pancake Day photos. 

"There's a change in the schedule today, gentlemen" says their instructor, as they finish their morning run "we're doing weapons training at instead of tactics. I expect you at the gun range at exactly 0900h." 

"Wonder what that's all about?" asks Josh as they grab their breakfast. Harry shrugs. 

They line up to attention on the gun range, and Harry eyes the guns laid out on the table in front of them, feeling a little queasy. He flashes back to the kidnapping attempt, and swallows. 

"Alright, I know you've barely started your weapons training, though some of you are posh fuckers and know your way around a hunting rifle" they laugh, and Harry smirks, though he's still uncomfortable. "Your weapons here are different. You need to learn to respect them, and not think of them as a tool for an end. They're apart of you, and should only be used as a last resort." 

Their instructor starts going through the different types of weapons he's got on the table. 

"- and finally this here's a beauty of a sniper rifle" he sighs "though the lot of you won't be nearly trained enough to assemble it, let alone use it, so today we're going to be stripping and assembling this one instead." the instructor pats the smaller rifle to the left of it. "- though we have someone who's not only trained to use it, has used it with distinction and will demonstrate it- once he gets here." the instructor rolls his eyes. "In the mean time, everyone pick up a rifle and we'll get started." 

Harry's not sure if he likes the feel of this gun in his hands. The instructor was right- it _is_ very different than a hunting rifle. So far, they've only been training with blank guns- ones that are the same weight as loaded weapons, but are not real. 

"- and then you pull out this magazine- Oh, here he comes" says his instructor "about fucking time. Where the hell were you? You're the one who showed up at 0730 for the visit-" 

"Ran into Major Smith" says a very, very familiar voice, and Harry whips around, gaping. "-you know what he's like once you get him talking, can't fucking shut it" 

"You're one to talk" says the instructor, as Harry watches the man in uniform go up to the front of class, unable to believe his eyes. "Class, this is Captain Louis Austin, SAS." 

Louis smirks at the class, beret perched jauntily on his head, arms behind his back, and Harry is _so fucking mad at him_ , honestly. 

"If you don't know, each man in an SAS squadron has a specialty. Captain Austin is a sniper. So." the instructor grins "there's no one better equipped to teach you how to assemble a rifle. And no one pickier. Captain" 

"Thanks, sir" Louis says. He steps up to the rifle and disassembles and reassembles it under 10 seconds and is very impressive, whatever. Harry's already seen him do it, after all. 

Harry is torn between joy at seeing him again, anger for the lack of warning and just infatuation at being in his presence. He barely pays attention to Louis' instructions, just kind of sitting there and admiring what Louis is like, so when Louis gives the go ahead to start, Harry startles and just kind of stares at the gun, before glancing at Josh. 

Louis is going around to the students, pointing stuff out, making corrections and it takes all of Harry's Prince training to not just grin like mad at seeing him again. 

"Pt Wales" Louis says to him, totally serious, but of course, has a mischievous glint in his eye. "You get any slower and you'll be King by the time you get finished" 

So far, Louis had only been sort of stern with his corrections, not flat out insulting. But obviously, Louis could not pass up the opportunity to tease Harry. Harry refrains from rolling his eyes. 

Louis moves on then, and Harry is going to call Zayn and complain. Or get Liam to give Louis a ticket. That's a good plan. 

Harry's resolve is strengthened when Louis continues to make disparaging comments in Harry's direction whenever he passes. 

Harry is determined not to let him win- but best laid plans and all that. 

"I'm surprised you manage to dress yourself correctly- do you need your valets to put that magazine on the right way?" 

"Oh fuck off" Harry huffs, having had enough and still mad at Louis for his random appearance. 

"Pt Wales!" says the instructor, shocked "apologize to the Captain before I send you for discipline" 

Louis' stern demeanor melts off as he doubles over, laughing. 

"I am so fucking mad at you!" Harry says, jabbing at him, sort of aware he just ignored his commanding officer, whatever. His Gran's _his_ boss. 

"Oh whatchu gonna do, send me to the Tower?" Louis taunts, merrily, clapping his hand to Harry’s shoulder, and it would seem like laddy-bro-pal, except that Louis' gripping him like he never wants to let go. 

"I will this time!" 

"My fault, sir" Louis says, and Harry can spy emotion threatening to burst forth on Louis' face as he slowly inches closer to Harry, almost involuntarily. "Pt Wales and I go way back- just having a bit of a laugh" Louis grins at Harry, locking eyes with him, and Harry grins right back, though he's still mad. 

"Oh shit" Harry hears Josh mutter under his breath. 

"Of course it's your fault" says their instructor "Should have known you'd never stay serious for long, Austin" he sighs "I should discipline the both of you. Get you to drop and give me 20 right here-" 

"Yeah Pt Wales, drop and give me 20" 

"You know what?" Harry says, crowding into Louis' space and poking him square on the chest 

"What?" 

"You're the worst" Harry says, grinning like a loon, and then he turns away and goes back to his gun. 

"But seriously, that magazine's still backward" Louis sing songs and Harry just looks at him, fondly exasperated. As per the course.  
  


"You're such a wanker!" Harry says, harshly, before pulling Louis in roughly, and kissing him deeply. Louis' arms wrap around him, and Harry feels like he's home, as cliche as that is. 

"A wanker that missed you terribly" Louis breathes into Harry's neck once they come up for air. They're more or less secluded on the grounds, but Harry reluctantly steps back when they break apart. 

"How are you?" Harry asks, and he's already scanned Louis for signs of injury, but wants to make sure. 

"Fine, sweetheart" Louis grins, brushing a stray curl off Harry's forehead "even better seeing that you didn't cut your hair" 

Harry ignores that. 

"How was it over there?" 

"It was-" Louis is quiet for a moment "it is what it is, I'm afraid. Gave me lots to think about, actually." Harry doesn't press. 

"Zayn?" 

"Terrible" Louis answers "but he was terrible before we left, so" 

Harry chortles. 

"You and Liam get on?" 

"Yeah, he's great" Harry says "If a bit literal" 

"That's our Liam. By the way, heard you're dating a Grecian princess on BBC Radio 1" 

"Yes, which is quite the feat seeing as I've never met her" 

"Who needs to meet their significant others" Louis says, flippantly and Harry laughs and can't resist kissing him firmly. 

"Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home?" 

"Didn't know meself until a couple days ago, love" Louis says, as they walk around, slowly. "And besides I wanted to surprise you" 

"Certainly did that!" Harry huffs 

"Sorry, love" Louis says, tapping his nose, not looking sorry at all "I was just coming to pop in and then head back to base, but then your instructor got to me first and asked me to do the class- I couldn't resist" "What did you tell them?" "Not much, I think they just assumed I was visiting the old haunt" Louis shrugs and looks at his watch "Smith's going to get someone to drive me back to my base when I'm ready" 

"What if you're never ready?" Harry asks, latching onto him. "Stay here forever? Or at least until I pass out?" 

"Bad idea, darling" says Louis "you're too distracting for me to do any good. I hate to admit it, but Zayn’s right" 

"I suppose" Harry says 

"We better get you back" 

"One last thing" Harry says, reaching up to straighten Louis' beret, before kissing him. "You look very handsome in your uniform." Harry admires how the SAS blue highlights his eyes. 

"Thanks love" Louis sweeps his eyes over Harry "so do you" 

Harry preens.  
  


"There you are" Josh says, as they get back into the base "they were about to send out the dogs, fish" 

"Psh" Louis says "I know how to evade canine units." Louis pauses "fish?" 

"My nickname" Harry says, proudly "Hal the fish" 

"Hal the-?" it takes Louis a couple seconds, but then he starts chortling "I've always thought you looked like a frog- but a whale works too" 

"A frog?!" Harry asks, crossing his arms "What the hell?" 

"Like right now" Louis grins "Aw, don't be mad, Haz, a very striking frog-" 

"Well, you look like a-" Harry flails around "-hedgehog" 

"Is that the best you could do?" Louis laughs 

"You're great together" Josh pipes up, with some surprise, looking between them 

"We make quite the team, thanks" Louis says, grinning, but Harry can see the calculating look in his eyes. 

"He knows" Harry says "my whole squadron does" 

Louis blinks in surprise 

"Well if you can't trust your squadron-" Louis pauses "-what do you have Niall for if you're just going to tell everyone yourself?" 

Harry groans 

"That's exactly what he said" 

"Always liked that lad" 

"Well, I expect Harry would be bad dealing with shit like the voicemail thing" Josh offers 

"Voicemail thing? What voicemail thing?" Louis turns to Harry, and he's flashed back into the SAS officer 

"It's fine Louis, it's been dealt with-" 

" _Harry_. What voicemail thing?!" 

Harry glares at Josh for a moment. 

"Um, well, someone stole a copy of the voicemail I left you on the sat phone and sold it to the rags?" Harry winces "nothing incriminating was on it-" 

"Someone-" Louis gapes, but then turns angry, clenching a fist. He turns away from Harry, and Harry rubs his nose. "I'm glad there's a gun range" Louis finally says "I need to shoot something" 

He stalks off. 

"He took that better than expected" Harry says, with a slight laugh. Josh doesn't say a word.  
  


Harry's training continues right up until Easter. He and Louis are still separated, but at least Louis can pick up the phone, now. 

They won't get to reunite until Easter Monday, 'cause of all the Church services the Royal Family attends over Holy Week. 

Harry files out of the Church on Easter Sunday, itching to send Louis some snaps of the ridiculous fascinators. 

Harry had discovered on their last visit together that Louis had gotten a new scar on his forearm on his last tour. Harry had been cross that Louis didn't tell him, but Louis replied that he'd forgotten about it. Harry was still mad, so to placate him, Louis has promised that Harry can pick out the tattoo that covers it. Harry's quite excited at the prospect. 

He smiles and makes pleasantries with various important (or self important) personages as he makes his way out. 

"Your highness" says a voice "I don't believe we've met" 

Harry turns, with top hat under his arm, and he sees the Greek Princess he's been linked with. He laughs. 

"No, we haven't" he holds his hand out for her to shake. 

"It's about time, I suppose" 

"I suppose" Harry snorts, about to move on, but she continues talking. 

"I'm surprised we haven't met before, I mean, I see our cousin Rose all the time-" Harry lets her drone on about all the people they have in common for a bit, but then interrupts. 

"Did you like the service?" 

"Hmm? Oh yes. Very different-" 

"Different?" Harry repeats, confused, before remembering she's probably Greek Orthodox. Wait. "Why are you at this service if your Easter isn't for another couple weeks?" Harry asks, and she doesn't answer for a second. 

"Oh, um, well, everyone else is celebrating Easter and I thought I would see-" 

"Oh, give me a break" Harry sighs, immediately seeing through it "either you're looking to keep your name in the paper or you're trying to get me to notice you. And I'm sure that you, like every other monarchist in the English speaking world, probably heard my voicemail telling someone I love them" Harry says, incredulously "-and you're still doing this." 

"I-" 

"I'm still very much in love" Harry says 

"I just wanted to introduce myself" she sniffs 

"Why" Harry asks, crossing his arms, fully aware of the scene he's causing 

"I- um-" 

"Exactly" Harry sighs, turning away, putting on his hat and exiting the church, waving to the outside crowds. Niall catches up to him in the car. 

"Not giving any fucks looks good on ya, mate" 

"Thanks"  
  


"You silly boy" Louis murmurs into his hair the next day, after they get behind Louis' apartment door. 

_Prince 'Very Much in Love'_ say all the different tabs, because of course that conversation was documented. At least they're at a loss as to whom Harry's lover is. _Who's Harry's Future Queen?_ asks one of them, with a big question mark on the front. 

"I know, I just-" Harry sighs, kissing Louis before burying his face in his neck "I'm just sort of done, I guess" 

Louis hums as he holds Harry close for a minute or two. 

"I'm going to come out with you" 

"What?" Harry says, leaning back, gaping at him. 

"I'm not letting you do this alone" Louis says, determinedly "you've dealt with this by yourself for way too long already." 

"Lou-" Harry chokes "what about the SAS?" 

"I've done my bit" Louis says "I'm transferring to the reserves" 

"Oh Louis-" Harry pauses "you sure?" Harry thinks about everything Louis is going to have to deal with- he shudders. What if it's too much? What if he loses him? "It's going to be a lot of glare and pressure and just general awfulness" 

"Please darling, it can't be any worse than a fire fight with extremists" Louis grins and Harry snorts. 

"You think you know what you're getting into. But you don't" 

"Aren't you the one who was mad at me for not coming out with you in the first place?" Louis asks, incredulously 

"I was, but-" Harry sighs "just starting to think about it and like, seeing people writing on Clarence House's posts about my charity work- being mad I'm the _patron_ of LGBT charities-" Harry trails off "and to top it all off, I won't have you all to myself anymore" 

"Oh, darling" Louis says, as he thinks of something to say. He lights up. " _Please believe me, I'll never do you no harm_ " 

"It's not you I'm worried about" Harry laughs, as Louis pulls him in, kissing his neck. He keeps singing. 

" _Believe me when I tell you, I'll never do you no harm_

Louis' hands drift down his back, and Harry's grip tightens as Louis continues to kiss his neck. 

" _When you told me you didn't need me anymore, you know I nearly broke down and cried_ " 

Louis pulls Harry's shirt out of his trousers, finger tips dancing across Harry's skin. He leans up for a sweet kiss while he undoes buttons, sliding his leg in between Harry's thighs. He pushes the shirt off Harry’s shoulders and Harry takes the opportunity to pull Louis' shirt off him. 

" _when you told me- you didn't need me any more, you know I nearly broke down and died_ " 

They've made their way slowly over to Louis' couch, somehow managing to discard trousers along the way. 

" _Oh darling, please believe me, I'll never let you down_ " Louis sings softly, against Harry's lips, as they slowly grind together. " _Please believe me, I'll never do you no harm_ " 

They both come like that, pressed as close together as possible, and Harry can't imagine being without him, really. 

" _Oh darling,_ " Harry murmurs back, _if you leave me, I'll never make it alone._ "  
  


"I was wrong, this _is_ worse" Louis says, staring at the etiquette binder while a stylist takes his measurements. 

After they'd informed a gleeful Niall about Louis' decision, he immediately set up image rehab sessions for Louis. 

"Need ya ta sign here, mate" Niall says, holding a clipboard up to Louis as the tailor steps away. 

"What's this?" 

"Your name change" 

"My-" Louis squints at it, and sighs, before signing "-about bloody time, I suppose. How'd you get the form so quick? Isn't there a waiting period?" 

"Applied for it as soon as Harry got me to run this show" Niall says, ticking some boxes off. Louis snorts. 

"Typical" 

"Try this jacket on, sir, please" 

"Double breasted?" Louis says, dubiously, as he holds up the Armani blazer "what is this? 1984?" 

He puts it on anyway. 

"You look so handsome, darling" Harry cooes and Louis snorts. 

"I'm not even a member of the bloody Royal Family, why-" 

"'cause, mate" interrupts Niall "you two are gonna get a lot of shit for being Gay so I want to eliminate all of the other potential things for them to complain about" 

"And I need to wear Armani to do it?" Louis asks "I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure the general public won't want the Prince of Wales buying designer suits for his boyfriend" 

"Hmm" Niall says, suddenly opening his iPad and tapping at it "you're right. What can we get instead?" Niall thinks "Zara has suits, right? They're not that expensive?" Niall looks at the tailor, who nods. "Alright. We'll have to get Louis a couple suits from them, and then get them fitted- but not too fitted- fit through the body, but maybe have the sleeves a tad too long, like that" 

"Alright sir" says the tailor "as long as I don't have to do that to the Armani" 

"Course not" Niall says, and then eyes Louis' vans "you're going to have to start wearing socks" 

"Who are you and what have you done with Niall Horan?" Louis says, incredulously 

"Your boss" Niall sniffs, going back to his iPad. 

Niall's plan, in Harry's opinion, is more long term than strictly necessary. The first official event Louis is going to is Harry's passing out parade, and that's not until December. 

However, Harry _is_ still at Sandhurst. 

It's a good morale booster when Harry's had a tough day of training, and he opens his phone to have 50 million texts from Louis lamenting the etiquette training he's getting. 

"She's gonna get me to wear a corset next, Harry, I swear!" Louis had said into the phone, huffing 

"No she's not" Harry laughs, softly. Sarah had been tasked with teaching Louis how to behave, basically, and Louis was not having any of it. 

"She implied that I slouch when I walk!" Louis is outraged "I'm a bloody _soldier_ I know how to stand up straight-" 

"You kinda slouch when you're not on parade" Harry points out 

"Slander!" Louis says and Harry giggles 

"Not a laughing matter, your eminence" 

"She's just doing her job" 

"Whatever" Louis says "It's almost lights out for you. I'll let you go, darling. I love you" 

"It's mutual" Harry says, hanging up. 

Josh walks past his bunk and eyes him. 

"Louis?" 

"Is it that obvious" Harry asks, grinning 

"Alittle" 

"Hmm" 

"What?" 

"You're not being very subtle" 

"We we're coming out soon, so I won't need to be" 

"That's- big" Josh says, carefully 

"I'm not going to stay in the closet" Harry says lowly, frowning 

"I know, it's just surprising, with Louis" 

"Why?" 

"Well, I don't know him very well, but SAS officers are kinda shady, right? I don't think he'd take to the spotlight well" 

"He knows- we've discussed it" 

"I don't doubt it" Josh says "I'm just surprised, that's all. 

Harry rolls over.  
  


"Now remember, Louis, _Don't turn your face away from the cameras_ " 

"You've only told me 50 times, Niall" Louis says, crossly, picking at his new outfit. 

It's the height of the season, and thus there are paps aplenty outside all the London nightclubs. Louis has obviously been out with Harry before- the whole 'Nurse Tomlinson' thing comes to mind- but the whole point of tonight is for Louis to be visible. Niall's plan is to get Louis to the point where _Hello!_ and the other society magazines know him by name, before they get papped holding hands on vacation. Niall is also going to get them to fan the flames a bit, walking out with Louis' hand on Harry's shoulder- just so it's not a complete surprise when they do come out. Niall hasn't set a date yet, he'll set one when he deems 'the climate is appropriate', whatever that means. 

"I haven't been clean shaven in awhile" Louis says, scrubbing at his non-existent beard 

"You look very handsome" Harry grins, leaning over to kiss him 

"Alright, alright" Niall says "let's get this show on the road"  
  


The music is loud, as usual, and Harry sips on a glass of wine. He doesn't want to be too plastered. Louis is beside him, though, chatting to him merrily about what his sisters have been up to. He's obviously trying to alleviate Harry's nerves, and honestly. If anyone should be nervous, it should be Louis. 

"Harry, surprised to see you out of uniform" 

"We get leave" Harry says to Matty, pasting on his aggressively pleasant face 

"Obviously" Matty looks over at Louis "almost didn't recognize you, Lewis" 

Harry frowns. Louis might have a stylist now, but he doesn't look _that_ different. 

"Didn't realize you needed glasses, mate" Louis replies, easily and Harry doesn't bother trying to hide his grin. 

"You _are_ quite witty, aren't you?" Matty says and Louis shrugs 

"I try my best" 

"What are you doing with yourself now, then? What was your degree again?" 

"Drama" Louis says "though I'm not doing much with it. I've just gone back to the army" 

"Back?" Matty says, with some surprise 

"Surprised Max hasn't spread it around" Louis says and Harry shrugs 

"Too scared, I imagine" 

"I was a bit intimidating, wasn't I?" 

"A tad" Harry giggles 

"Quite lovely of them letting juvenile delinquent into the army" Matty drawls and Louis gwaffes 

"Well, he spread _that_ around, in any event" Louis says, and grins at Matty "Yeah, it was a Youth rehabilitation program. I did pretty well in it, actually. I'm a Captain in the SAS" 

"You?" Matty says, incredulously 

"Me" Louis repeats, finishing his pint. 

"He just got back from tour" Harry says, proudly "but he's retired now" 

"Well" Matty says "nice catching up with you, Harry. Louis" 

He makes a hasty departure and Harry and Louis burst out laughing. 

"He remembered my name" Louis says, gleefully "good for him" 

"What's so funny?" Gemma asks, as she comes over with her boyfriend- whose name Harry's forgotten again. Oh well. 

"Just gave Matty a bit of a scare s'all" Louis grins 

"Oh, well." Gemma grins "wish I'd seen that. Let's get this show on the road" 

Harry takes a deep breath, but Louis winks at him and he laughs. 

They walk out of the club, crowd gathered on one side, paps yelling at them on the other, as their body guards keep them away. 

Gemma and whats-his-face go first, to get their attention, and they leave enough room for the paps to notice Harry, walk out confidently, wearing a leopard print shirt with Louis' hand on his shoulder.  
  


" _Gemma Shows off New Boyfriend with Harry in Tow_ " Niall reads, incredulous "not a mention!" 

"No, the Sun called Louis my 'heavily tattooed friend' again" 

"He's touching your shoulder! At the very least I expected 'Harry and Gemma add member to their Royal Court or something" 

"I'm not titled, mate" Louis grins "they don't care" 

"You are titled though" Harry says, with a wink "Captain" 

"Would you two keep your bedroom in your bedroom, please" Niall sighs "Well, if we keep making Louis show up to things, they're bound to notice him sooner or later" Niall huffs "maybe we should do a Tatler piece like yer cousin" 

"I am not doing a debutante piece" Louis says "I've already got jabs from my regiment about being on on the dailies, no thanks" 

"I've never met any of your regiment" 

"First rule of SAS, don't talk about the SAS" Louis grins and Harry rolls his eyes 

"Fine" Niall sighs "Harry'll just need to be in London whenever he gets leave, I guess." Niall pauses "you should hang out with Gemma too" 

"I feel like that's a bad idea" Harry says, slowly 

"Gemma and I get on great" Louis says 

"I have a feeling the tabs will take any chance they can to slander Gemma" Harry says "Her and Louis, by themselves-" 

"You're right" Niall says "Just make sure Edwin's with you when you hang out." 

"Who?" Harry asks, absently, as he tries to think of a good tattoo to cover the new scar on Louis' forearm. 

"Gemma’s boyfriend, Harry, honestly" Niall chides and Harry reddens 

"Am I a chaperone now?" Louis snorts "is that an upgrade from bodyguard or not? I can't quite figure it out" 

"He's sorta forgettable" Harry defends and Louis chortles. 

" _Anyway_ " Niall says "that's the plan for now" Niall glances at the papers. "You know, I almost want to string this out longer- watching these rags trip over themselves trying to figure out who you're dating when you've barely been seen talking to a girl this past year" 

"That's just cruel, Niall" Louis grins "we need to put them out of their misery" "Well, I certainly hope it doesn't cause us misery" Niall mutters 

Harry agrees.  
  


"You're not at all curious as to what I picked out for you?" Harry asks, as they climb out of the car, with Paul. Harry can't believe how quickly the year's going by. It's nearly September already, and it's weird not to be going back to school. Harry's on special leave from training, as he’s got a polo match tomorrow. Louis is going to be in the audience. 

It's super casual, though, Harry's just playing because the guy who's running it went to Eton with him. Gemma and Edwin are guests too. So it's not like it's an official event or anything. Louis isn't even Harry's guest, he's Niall's. 

"I'll find out soon enough, won't I?" Louis laughs, as he enters the shop with Harry, who had pronounced earlier he was getting a matching one. Louis- well, Louis didn't have the reaction Harry was hoping for, really. He just grinned and made a comment about Harry breaking all the rules. Harry's not put out. 

"Right on time" Tom grins, as they walk into his shop "and again so soon" 

Harry shrugs 

"What can I say, I've always wanted them" 

"Did I ever tell you what a big deal it was when those pictures of you on the boat with your butterfly? Got so many requests for butterflies" 

"They're not uncommon" Louis snorts and Harry elbows him 

"And like my mates- everyone was so surprised, never thought they'd see a Prince of Wales with a tattoo- and me sittin' there thinkin' I was the one who put it on 'im!" 

"Thanks for your discretion" Harry laughs 

"We're all ready to go. It's just a matter of who goes first." 

"Louis" Harry says, pushing him forward a bit "and he's not allowed to look when you do it" 

"I'm not? Since when?" 

"Since you're so cavalier about the whole thing anyway" Harry says, sticking his tongue out. Honestly, this is a big romantic gesture, and Louis' entire countenance screams 'whatever'. 

"Alright" Louis laughs as he sits down "I won't look" 

"A nasty one this time" Tom comments, as he cleans Louis' arm. 

"Had worse" Louis laughs, and Harry doesn't think about it. 

"I've made him retire" Harry says "so he won't be getting anymore. Scars, that is. Tattoos, probably." 

"You should make Tom the official Royal Tattooer, Haz" Louis grins "like poet laureate. Tattoo artist Laureate" 

"Good idea" Harry grins 

"I think I'm okay, thanks" Tom laughs. 

Tom bandages up Louis when he's done with him, so Louis still can't see. 

Harry makes him sit on the other side, so he can't see Harry's tattoo either. 

It's hard, getting tattooed with Louis right there, making him laugh. Harry spies Tom eyeing Louis every now and then, looking like he wants to say something. 

"Lou" Harry chides "you're making this harder for Tom than it has to be" 

"Sorry Tom" Louis grins "but taking the piss out of Haz is too easy" 

"S'fine" Tom laughs a little, but then pauses "so these tattoos" Tom asks, tentatively, "they match" 

"That's the plan" Harry grins, brightly 

"Oh" Tom says, brows furrowing, and Harry suddenly realizes they haven't told him. 

"Louis is my boyfriend" Harry says "If that clears anything up" 

"Clears up a fuckton" Tom says, blinking in surprise 

"Sorry" Harry says, sheepishly "I've gotten used to our close friends knowing- I should have mentioned it" 

"That's fine" Tom says "makes a lot of sense. It's nice to see Louis so happy" 

"Aw, Tom, didn't know you cared" Louis laughs, and anyone else would miss the real emotion behind Louis' snark. 

Harry doesn't miss it.  
  


"You planning on revealing your tattoo tomorrow, then?" Louis grins as they get back to his apartment. 

"I'm showing you right now!" 

"No, no to the press" 

"Probably not, my polo shirt sleeves are too long" 

"Oh well" Louis says, sitting down on the couch, turning on the TV. Harry's flabbergasted. 

"You literally got a new tattoo and you couldn't care less" 

"I have the rest of my life to get to know it, Harry" Louis says, amused and Harry flushes. Right. He and Louis will be matching for the rest of their lives. 

"Well, I want to show it to you" Harry says, peeling the gauze off his shoulder. 

"A big-ass ship?" Louis asks, raising a brow 

"Yep" Harry grins, leaning over and peeling the gauze off Louis' arm. "-and the compass that guides it" 

Louis blinks at him for a second. Harry stills, wondering if that's going too far- 

Louis grabs the sides of his face and kisses him. Harry melts into him, relieved, heart threatening to burst. 

It does that a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with my formatting issues! Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sits in the mess hall at Sandhurst, reading the paper's coverage of Royal Variety.

Gemma and her boyfriend had gone, prompting the rags to proclaim 'it's getting serious'. 

Harry wishes they'd do that for him and Louis. 

Nothing is going to plan. Even the unflappable Niall is frazzled. 

All Louis' appearance at the polo match produced was a picture captioned 'Princess Clare with a family friend'. 

No matter how many times Louis went out with Harry and Gemma over the summer- which admittedly wasn't too often, seeing as Harry was still training- did not stir any interest into who Louis was. 

Louis will just have to wait for his appearance at Harry's passing out parade for them to learn his name, which. Harry was hoping that they'd use their annual ski vacation to come out, but it's way too soon after his parade to do so. Oh well. 

Gives Louis more time to learn proper etiquette though. He's apparently having a difficult time leaning with forks to use correctly, which, Harry calls bullshit on, as Louis is able to identify and use like, over 100 different weapons. Whatever. 

It's getting close to the wire for Harry- he's almost done with officer training. He becomes a lieutenant when he graduates- but Louis still outranks him- something Louis has already started lording over him. 

"Hey babe" Harry answers one night, "this is a nice surprise- did you have more etiquette lessons?" 

"Yeah" Louis says "Ran into Gemma" 

"As one does at the palace" Harry grins. They're chugging along with the renovations at Kensington Palace, and Gemma is supervising the decor for their new apartments. Harry gets a wing, her and Clare get another. He let her decorate, but fully intends to change a few things once he moves in. (namely the number of people living in his apartments- but he still hasn't sprung that on Louis yet.) Anyway, Gemma is living in one of the guest apartments for the time being, and brought Sarah from Clarence house with her. It's probably better this way, easier for Louis to sneak in and out of Kensington than Buckingham. 

Harry thinks back to five years ago when Gemma was living in hotel to hotel, partying across Europe and shakes his head. 

"Her boyfriend broke up with her" Louis' pronouncement breaks Harry out of his remembrances. 

"What?" 

"Yeah, she was looking off, so I got it out of her" Louis sighs "I know she wouldn't tell you, so I'm calling so you don't ask her about him" 

"But- what? Why?" 

"He just couldn't handle the Royal thing I guess" Louis says "she said he was pretty vague about it." 

"What a- I'm going to get Liam to give him a ticket or something" 

"I already offered to break his arm" Louis says "but she said no" 

"'Course" Harry sighs "Why did she talk to you?" 

"I'm good at getting information out of people" Louis says 

"Louis!" Harry scolds "you didn't use your SAS interrogation training on my _sister_ " 

"I also have sisters" Louis sniffs "and even though I went in when I was 17, I still had some practice wrangling the truth out of the lot of them" Louis pauses "the SAS training just makes things go a bit faster" 

"Lou-" Harry sighs, with a small smile, but then Harry hears Louis being called. 

"Ugh" Louis sighs "Professor Umbridge awaits" 

"Louis! I happen to be quite fond of Sarah!" 

"Well, that makes one of us. Love you" Louis says, before hanging up. Harry snorts.   
  


Harry walks out of his final officer exam with Josh chatting excitedly to him. He's feeling- well, unsure. Of everything, really. Everyone else has been chatting about their upcoming assignments, and well. Harry has nowhere to go. He's been expressly forbade from active duty by Parliament, which, fair. So he's just been assigned (on a ceremonial basis) to the Queen's Royal Dragoons, which is the regiment assigned to Buckingham. 

What he really wants to do is fly, but the Palace has weird rules about Royals flying, but his Dad was in the RAF, so. 

And then there's the whole thing with Louis, what they're going to do if the press continues being ignorant. 

He's on the way to one more meeting with Niall right now, actually. Niall and Louis have come to him for once. 

"Harry?" 

"What? Sorry, Josh, was just thinking about stuff" 

"I can tell. Second thoughts about coming out?" 

"No. Never" Harry says "I just don't know where I'm going from here, and that's super weird for someone whose life has been planned for them since birth" 

"Welcome to the real world, mate" Josh says, clapping him on the back and Harry snorts. 

"Thanks" 

"When's it happening?" 

"Not sure yet. We're trying to get the press to notice Louis, but so far, no dice" 

"Good luck" Josh says and Harry knows they'll need it. 

"There you are!" says an Irish accent as Harry and Josh walk into the main building "ain't got all day, mate" 

"Congratulations" Louis says, warmly, and as usual, Harry's heart lurches when he sees him, looking very handsome in his camo fatigues. 

"Thanks" Harry grins and Niall scoffs 

"Save it" he says, pushing them both into a small meeting room. "Alright" he says sitting down "now, there's not much to go over, but I wanted to make sure we're on the same page. Harry, after greeting your family once the ceremony's over, you're to go over to Louis and hug him- not _too_ much, alright?" 

"No promises" Harry grins "where will he be sitting?" 

"Front row, with the other palace officials-" 

"What other palace officials?" 

"Like me, your Gran and Dad's aides-" 

"McGee is going to be there" Harry asks, distastefully 

"I'm going to have to sit next to that snake?" Louis says, angrily 

"I didn't invite 'im! And besides, I'll be there with you, so. And again. _don't turn your head away from the camera!_ " 

"I know, I know" Louis rolls his eyes 

"You get five minutes" Niall says, standing, and Harry wonders what he means until he leaves- and Louis doesn't follow. 

Harry immediately leans over and snogs Louis. 

"Hello to you too" Louis laughs 

"You look so handsome in your uniform" Harry gushes "I can't wait to see you in your dress uniform" 

"You're ridiculous" Louis laughs, but kisses him. "Now, what's up?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You had a furrowed brow when you turned the corner. What's wrong?" 

"I got my assignment papers" Harry sighs "Ceremonial position" 

"You expected that" 

"I know, but-" Harry trails off 

"What happened to flying?" 

"We have weird rules about flying-" 

"So? Your Dad's part of the RAF. Your gran drove ambulances during the blitz." 

"I know-" 

"You should just apply, Harry. They're not going to say no" 

"I- I'm just wondering if I'm pushing my luck" 

"What do you mean?" 

"There's only so much freedom they're going to give me until they decide it's too much and they take it away." 

"Apply to the RAF, darling. Actually, I know a guy who flew us in to- well, you know I can't tell you, but he's in admin now, and if I get him to spread the word around that you're joining, there's no way they won't save face and let you in" 

"Lou-" Harry grins and kisses him "I love you" 

"I love you too, darling. But my five minutes is up." Louis stands "apply" 

"Ok" Harry grins, following him out, feeling light as a feather.   
_Clarence House is pleased to announce that upon his graduation from Sandhurst Military Academy this afternoon, HRH Prince Harry will be enrolled in the RAF Cranwell in order to obtain his wings._

Harry stands in line with the other grads, feeling great. Turns out, the palace was more than happy to have him enroll in the RAF. His father said he was proud of him. 

Harry doesn't quite know how to feel about that, but anyway. He can't think about that right now. 

Everything is today has to go perfect. 

And it seems it will, as he marches out with the other graduates, standing to attention as his Gran inspects them. He can't help but smile alittle when she passes them, oh well. He'll see what the press has to say about that. 

The big joke about the passing out Parade is that someone will pass out. Since it's December, that's not likely. Harry won't lie and say he didn't swoon a little though, when he saw Louis stand to attention as they played 'God Save the Queen' in his dress uniform. 

However, he's standing flanked by Niall and McGee, so that sours things a little. 

Still, he looks utterly gorgeous, the navy blue uniform with the SAS beret and blue stripe down the pants. Harry notes all the commendation medals he has and frowns a bit. A couple of those are for bravery in face of the enemy. And gallantry- which, in the army, is just a fancy word for being successfully reckless. 

Harry does exactly what he's told when they're released. Goes and sees his parents, picks up and hugs Clare (who removes his rounded cap), and then makes his way over to Louis. He ignores McGee. 

Niall's watching him carefully, and scanning for photogs. Niall nods, so he grins and hugs Louis. 

"Hold it, hold it" Niall says, though he looks like he's just on his phone "they're not looking- half of them don't have their cameras up- what kind of fucking paps are these?" 

"This is the awkwardest hug on the history of the planet" Louis says, patting Harry's back "Well?" 

"Okay, I think we're good" Niall says, so Harry reluctantly steps back, but keeps his hand on Louis' shoulder. 

"That wasn't weird at all" Louis says "but congratulations, Haz" 

"Thanks" Harry says, once again, taking the sight that is Louis in his dress uniform in. 

"Alright, alright" Niall scoffs "no need to over do it" 

Harry can't wait for the PDA in public later.   


_Gedwin Over- Royal Life 'too much'_

Harry frowns at the headline as he sits in Louis' apartment. They're spending the weekend together before they separate for Christmas, and wow- now that Harry thinks about it, the firm's known about him and Louis for over a year. 

Harry's graduation had only generated a few headlines- the main picture being him smirking at his Gran- which, truth be told, is a pretty good picture. The picture of his and Louis' hug was only printed in the Fail- _A family friend congratulates the Prince on his graduation as palace aides look on_. Oh well. Once Louis shows up in the pictures of them on holiday in January, hopefully chatter should start. At least Louis' been upgraded from 'heavily tattooed friend' to 'family friend'. 

Harry returns to the article about Gemma. Apparently Edwin couldn't handle the Royal pressures, the paparazzi waiting for him outside his job, his family were fielding call after call- Harry sighs. Apparently, he and Gemma aren't even on speaking terms. 

Harry gets a nasty feeling in his gut. Gemma didn't talk about the break-up, but he had already got the feeling that it was bad- she perpetually seemed down- until she started planning a charity concert, which, Harry supposes, took her mind off it. 

Louis comes out of his bedroom, where he was packing (Harry's not allowed to help anymore, since he always overpacks) and grins. 

"Alright, I'm all yours. Well, even more than before" 

Harry looks at him, remembers how much more at home he felt chatting with the normal lads, how all of Harry's posh 'friends' only barely tolerate him, how excited he was to go back on tour, and how derisive he's always been of all of the excess. Harry can't do this. 

"I don't want you to come out with me" 

"What?" 

"I've been thinking about it" Harry says "and maybe your original plan _is_ better. Me, just being out and linked to whoever- like I am with girls, and you just continue to be a 'family friend' or palace aide or whatever." 

Louis crosses his arms. 

"What's this about, then?" 

"I'd rather come out by myself, I think. It'll be easier. And I don't want to wait anymore. And Niall’s right, your public profile will take too long to raise." 

"Bullshit" Louis laughs "those are all crap reasons, H. I'm coming out with you whether you like it or not, Haz" 

"Then I-" Harry swallows. Once Louis sees how much shit Harry's going to get he'll understand. And like, they were friends first. So. "Well, those are my reasons, and if you can't respect my wishes-" Harry trails off. 

"What?" Louis asks 

"Maybe we should take a break" Harry says, tentatively "while everything cools down." 

Louis starts laughing. 

"I'm serious!" Harry says, but Louis keeps laughing. 

"You're something else" Louis says, sitting down beside Harry and kissing him. 

"Louis-" 

"Harry, we're not breaking up" Louis rolls his eyes "drama Prince, honestly" 

"But-" 

"I'm not Gemma’s boyfriend" Louis says, pointedly looking down at the news paper. Harry reddens and looks away. "Baby, stop worrying. I know what I'm getting into" 

"You really don't!" 

"I watched you go through it, love-" 

"It's going to be _worse_ Lou, and I can't lose you" 

"You won't, I promise" 

"How can you promise that?!" 

"I can't lose you either" Louis says, running his knuckles along Harry's jawline, "or did you forget about the time I lied to you about who I was for practically 3 years because I couldn't stand the thought of you hating me?" 

"How could I forget?" Harry mutters, darkly, burying his face in Louis' neck, and praying everything will be all right.   
  


"Working hard or hardly working?" Harry asks, carrying Clare into Gemma's room at Sandhurst, seeing Gemma tapping away at her computer, surrounded by papers. 

"Very original, H" she says, without looking up 

"It's Christmas Gems, take a break-" 

"I gotta get this done, H, there's a deadline" 

"For what?" 

"My concert, remember?" she asks, looking up 

"Oh, right" Harry says "this one wanted Mummy" he continues, handing a sleepy Clare over to Gemma. 

"Christmas is very exciting" Gemma cooes as she takes her. 

"How's it coming?" 

"Good" she says 

"When is it again?" 

"July" she grins "I've got Wembly" 

"Excellent" Harry grins "who's performing?" 

"Well, we've extended invitations to a lot of artists, fully expecting some to have to cancel- so far just Elton John, Paul McCartney and Coldplay are for certain" 

" _Just_ Elton John, Paul McCartney and Coldplay" Harry teases and Gemma rolls her eyes. 

"Well _I_ am the Princess Royal" 

"Indeed" Harry snorts, and pauses "how are you, Gems?" 

"Good" Gemma says, confidently "I wasn't at first, you know, but I've been working non-stop on this- and it helped" 

"I'm glad" Harry says, grinning at his two favourite girls.   
  


Harry stands with his the rest of the family, in front of the ski lodge at Kloster's, smiling nicely for the photocall. Gemma and Clare are on the one side, and his father on the other. 

"Look like you know eachother" calls one of the reporters and Harry's father's arm goes over his shoulder. Harry wonders if the strain on their relationship translates onto the lens. 

"I really hate this" his father mutters. Harry snorts at the irony. His father has tried to beat the paps at their own game for so long, purposefully stirring the pot- oh well. "What do we do now?" his father asks 

"Smile" Harry answers "Just keep smiling" 

"These bloody people. I can't bear that man. I mean, he's so awful, he really is... I hate these people." Des mutters, and Harry wants to know if he hates them so much, why has he stooped to their level? 

"Just keep smiling" Harry says, repeating rule #1 in the royal rule book.   
  


"I'm surprised their cameras don't freeze" Louis mutters as he and Harry get on the Ski lift. 

"Cameras?" Harry sighs. The press are supposed to leave them alone after the photocall, but as usual, their end of the bargain is never held up. Which, works in their favour this time, as they want pictures of Louis to be made public. 

"30 degrees southeast. Their long range lenses are glinting" 

"Oh" Harry shrugs "never thought about it" 

Louis looks at him for a moment. 

"How can you pull off ski goggles?" 

"What?" Harry asks, confused 

"You still look handsome wearing fucking ski goggles" Louis says, shaking his head, "unbelievable" 

Harry laughs so hard he almost falls off the lift. 

"Why are we letting a klutz like you ski?" Louis asks, as he steadies Harry as they dismount onto the top of the hill. "I guess Gemma isn't skiing so if you kill yourself we still have an heir" 

"I'm a great skiier!" Harry says, indignantly 

"Right" Louis agrees "of course you are" 

"I'll race you to the bottom!" 

"No way" Louis says "I happen to be in love with you. I don't want you to hurt yourself" 

"I won't-" 

"I'm not taking any chances" 

"You're just scared" Harry taunts 

Louis just looks at him, unimpressed. 

"Nope" 

"Fine, be no fun" Harry says, pushing off, starting to head down. 

"Better no fun than no prince!" Louis calls, and Harry can't help but smile to himself.   
  


There's a sharp couple of knocks on their door the next morning, and Harry scrambles up, pulling the sheets around him. 

"Lou, get under the bed" Harry hisses 

"Relax" Louis says, pulling a pillow over his head "it's just Niall" 

"It's just-" 

"Wake up, losers! I need to tell you something!" says Niall and Harry sighs 

"Well, put some trousers on, Lou" Harry says, pulling on pajama bottoms, going over to the door."Just a second, Niall-" 

"I'm not meeting you in _there_ , knowing what goes on" Niall scoffs "I'll be in Louis' room" 

Harry chortles a bit as he turns and watches Louis pull his sweats on, with a frown. 

"He better have brought tea" he says, stalking over to the door that connects the room, and going through it. Harry shakes his head, following him. 

"Lads" Niall sighs, setting his briefcase on the table. 

"What are you doing here?" Louis says, dropping down into a chair. Harry rolls his eyes as he follows suit. 

"The press have already published the pictures from yesterday." 

"That was fast" Harry says, "have they said-?" Harry eyes the look on Niall's face. "What is it this time?" 

"Wanted to show you before anyone else did" Niall sighs, and pulls out a tabloid. 

_Hautey-Harry? Prince was 'snobbish and exclusive' at Cambridge says classmate_

"Um what?" Harry laughs 

"Basically" Niall sighs "they're insinuating you had such a strong elimination process for friends, you'd dump them at the smallest slight. You wouldn't even talk to people who came up to you, getting someone else to. You used to try and trick people into selling you out." 

"The last two are sort of true, in a way" Harry says, realization dawning 

"Exactly" Niall sighs "like father like son" 

"Um what?" 

"The cameras caught what your father was saying yesterday" 

"Oh no" 

"Normally a gaffe like that would save you from a headline, but it's only encouraged the press to go to town saying how snobbish you are" 

"Gaffe? Obviously he hates the press-" 

"But you don't _say_ you do" Niall says "and look- all these pictures of you and Louis- this is what we wanted, but in the worst way possible" 

Harry observes the pictures of him and Louis outside a London club, at the polo match, on the ski lift- and even a shot of them walking to class together from what looks to be first year (though Louis' face is turned), and finally Louis' presence is visible- but it makes it look like Harry only has one friend. "-they're not insinuating you're together, they're insinuating that he's the only one you'd let be your friend" 

"Oh no" 

"now we're going to have to focus on making _you_ likeable again" 

"Of course" Harry mutters 

"Harry's the Prince of Wales" Louis repeats "it's hard to get more exclusive than him, what's the big deal?" 

"Lou, I can't be aloof or snobbish, I have-" 

"I know, I know" Louis sighs "It was a rhetorical question. I'm going to go make the bed." 

He stalks off 

"What's he doing that for?" Niall asks, confused 

"Long story" Harry says, sighing.   
  


Harry decides the best course of action would be to walk out his frustration. Therefore, he's dragging Louis on a hike on one of the trails. 

Well, not dragging, actually. Louis seems to be quite excited, except for his objection about the time. 

Harry's timed it that by the time they get to the top of the trail, they'll be able to see the sunset. 

"How will we get down?!" 

"They light the trails" Harry says, rolling his eyes "bring a lantern of you want." 

Louis brings two lanterns, two flashlights and a couple of flares. 

It becomes apparent that Louis is not the only one with reservations about hiking over a snow covered hillside close to night time, since the trail is more or less empty, save for the occasional patrol. 

However, it means Harry can hold Louis' hand. 

" _I wanna hold your hand, I want to hold your hand_ " Louis sings to himself, as they trudge up the mountain, and Harry laughs. 

"Gemma’s got Sir Paul performing at her concert" 

"Sick" Louis grins, swinging their hands a little. 

"We should get one of those couples mittens" Harry grins "you know, it's big enough that you can hold hands inside it" 

"That's ridiculous" Louis laughs, fondly "you're ridiculous." he pauses "I'll get you one for next time" 

Harry laughs as they get to the snow covered viewing platform built into the side of the hill, and Harry leans on the wooden railing, looking out over the valley, sun setting on the horizon. 

" _told you_ " Harry grins and Louis raises a brow. 

"Ok, _maybe_ it's worth the perilous hike back down" 

Harry laughs and wraps his arms around Louis' shoulders, feeling Louis' arms wrap around his waist. They tilt their heads together, and Harry breathes in the fresh, crisp air as he looks out over the glinting snow. He hears Louis breathing steadily beside him, feels the warmth radiating from Louis' body. 

They stand in silence, as the setting sun glows a beautiful orange over the horizon. 

It's absolutely perfect. 

"Haz?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I think you should ask me" Louis says, with a calm confidence. 

"Ask you?" Harry asks, pulling back (just a little) to look at him "ask you what?" 

"Haz" Louis laughs, and Harry just smiles at him in confusion and shakes his head slightly as the sun sets Louis' features aglow. 

"What?" 

"Do I have to do _everything_?" Louis says, over dramatically, put then extracts himself from Harry. Harry frowns at this development. 

Until, of course, Louis drops to one knee. 

Harry blinks at him. 

"Will you ask me to marry you, Harry?" 

"Oh Louis" Harry gasps, bringing his hands to his mouth as that sinks in. 

He can't even _begin_ to describe the wonderful way he's feeling as he tugs Louis to his feet, engulfing him in a hug 

"-yes, yes! Yes of course!" 

"Well?" Louis asks, with a wry grin, leaning back, as Harry holds onto his hands, brows furrowed "I'm waiting" 

"Waiting? Oh!" Harry laughs, gleefully "Louis, will you marry me?" he leans in for a kiss, but Louis dodges him. 

"Hmm. I dunno. I'll have to think about it." 

" _Louis_!" Harry says, with a whine, pulling Louis back to him- they just got _engaged,_ why is he like this- 

"Of course, darling" Louis murmurs, bringing his gloved hands up to Harry’s jaw as Harry keeps his arms around Louis' waist, holding firm. He's not letting go. "Of course I'll marry you" 

Then he _finally_ leans up to kiss Harry, honestly. 

"I love you" Harry murmurs against Louis' lips, before leaning back in. 

"I love you too" Louis says, kissing him firmly, but then leans back slightly 

"Are you _crying_?" 

"I'm excited" Harry says, with a eye roll. Honestly. For awhile there he thought this would never happen for him. He's allowed to be terribly happy. Louis snorts. 

"Excited tears now?" 

"We just got engaged! Could you stop teasing me for like, five seconds?" 

"Nope" Louis grins "sorry, love, but you're gonna have to get used to it now" 

"Put up with it for the rest of my life" Harry grins, leaning back down to kiss his fiancé.   
  


"We'll have to go to Garrad's when we get back" Harry says, excitedly, turning over in bed to kiss Louis' bare shoulder. 

"Who's Garrad?" Louis asks and Harry laughs openly. He feels so giddy. Like, bubbling champagne. 

"The royal jewelers, darling" 

"Right when we get back? We won't need wedding bands for awhile-" 

"I want an engagement ring" Harry says, poking him 

"You have like, 50 billion rings" 

"Not an engagement ring!" 

"I certainly hope not" Louis muses "I'll wear a wedding band, but not an engagement ring. Besides, I have my tattoos" Louis grins "-but I'll get a ring for you" 

Harry beams. 

"I'm not getting it from Jared's though" 

"Garrad, love" Harry says "- and you're breaking hundreds of years of tradition" 

"Yes, buying a ring for our very historically precedented Gay royal wedding" Louis says, dryly 

"That's true" Harry says, thoughtfully "-and we can always get the wedding bands from Garrads" 

"Yeah" Louis hums "plus-seeing as how our wedding will be co-opted by the firm, I don't want our engagement to be. I asked you to marry me, not your title." 

Harry blinks at that statement, heart stuttering, and snogs Louis. 

"Lets not tell them for awhile, then" Harry says, lacing their fingers together "keep it between us. At least until I finish my RAF course." 

"Do you have any requests?" Louis asks 

"Requests?" 

"Since you're so insistent on a engagement ring" 

"You're not going to pick it out for me?" 

"You're the one wearing it for the rest of your life" 

"You let me pick out your tattoo!" 

"You're significantly pickier than I am" 

"Am not!" 

"Ok" Louis chortles "fine, any design elements you'd prefer in the ring I'll pick out myself?" 

Harry thinks for a second and eyes Louis. 

"I'd like it to have blue stones" 

Louis grins, and leans over to kiss him softly. 

"Any particular reason why?" 

"Nope" Harry grins, wrapping his arms around Louis, as they sink back into the sheets "No reason at all"   
  


"Ok" Niall says "they want to play dirty, we're going to play dirty" 

"I dunno, Ni-" Harry says, dubiously 

"Nothing _bad_ " Niall rolls his eyes "I'm going to follow the guys from _the Sun_ , see where they drink, and the three of us are going to go to that pub too- they won't be able to resist coming up to you" 

"-and?" 

"We're going to be nice" Niall says "you're even going to thank them for your privacy at school" 

"What privacy?" Louis scoffs 

"But if he doesn't read his own tabloids, and they never ambushed him, then how's he to know?" 

"I don't like this" Louis says, crossing his arms 

"I know, love, but you'll be there to protect me" Harry grins, nudging him playfully 

"What's with you two?" Niall says "you're ten times more nauseating than usual" 

"Nothing" Harry says, grinning at Louis 

"I don't want to know" Niall mutters.   
  


Harry, Niall and Louis sit down at a corner booth in a pub in the Ski-village. Louis looks around the place, with the exposed wood beams and snow shoes tacked to the wall. 

"Not a bad place actually, if it weren't for the vulture infestation" he glares at the Sun reporters sitting across the room. 

"Louis, play nice please" Harry says, as sure enough, a reporter comes over a few minutes after Niall brings back their pints. 

"Enjoying your vacation, Harry?" he says, and Harry gives him his most charming grin. 

"Yes, thank you for asking- I missed my family very much while I was at Sandhurst- Clare is so big now" 

"She's lucky to have a great Uncle" 

"And a wonderful mother" Harry says 

"You itching to have kids of your own now? Get married? Start a family?" 

"Get married?" Harry laughs, unable to keep from glancing over at Louis with a grin "I'm only 24, which is _entirely_ too young to be married" 

"So you're not thinking of proposing to your secret girlfriend?" 

"Definitely no plans to propose to my secret girlfriend" Harry smirks, seeing as he’s already proposed to his secret boyfriend 

"You'll give us that exclusive when you do?" the reporter has the balls to ask, and Harry laughs merrily at the absurdity. 

"Of course" Harry says "my thanks for leaving me, Louis and Niall here alone at school" 

"No problem" the reporter says "you won't tell us who she is, will you? Just between us? We've got a pool going in the office" 

"Now, that wouldn't be fair" Harry says "I've already promised you the exclusive if I propose" 

"Suppose you're right" the reporter says "can we have a picture?" 

"Sure" Harry says as the reporter beckons over his photographer. The reporter slides into the booth beside Louis, and takes a picture with them. 

"Cheers, Harry" 

"Anytime" Harry says, watching the reporter walk back to his booth. 

"Is murder a crime in Switzerland?" Louis says, keeping on a fake smile and Harry chortles 

"Pretty sure it's a crime everywhere, love" 

"Too bad" Louis says, downing the rest of his pint. 

"If it's any consolation, you were brilliant H" Niall says "especially adding Louis in there" 

"Thanks" Harry says, hoping everything starts to turn around. 

But at the end of the day, Louis is going to marry him, so really, why does he give a shit?   
  


_Hey Des,_ blares _the Sun_ headline the next day _You might hate us, but your son doesn't_

The picture of Harry, Louis, Niall and the reporter is pasted on the front page, and Harry's interview is everything Niall hoped. It describes Harry as amiable, reports that Harry thanked them, refers to Louis by his name (albeit only his first one) and includes a couple screenshots of tweets sent out by fellow Sandhurst grads. They all extol how down to earth and friendly Harry was. 

_Contrary to other sources, the Sun can report that Prince Harry is friendly, amiable, respectful- and has great taste in beer_

"Other sources?!" Louis exclaimed when he read it "they're the source!" 

The only problem is that it says Harry 'confirms' his secret girlfriend, but one battle at a time. 

As Harry gets ready to go to RAF Cranwell, he reflects how awful it is that he has to be separated from Louis, who will still be living in London, being attached to the SAS reserves at Regents Park. 

"We're recently engaged" Harry whines into Louis' neck, sitting on his lap at Louis' apartment. 

"Really?" Louis says "first I'm hearing about it" 

" _Lou_ " 

"You'll be too busy learning how to _fly_ , love, you won't have time to miss me" 

"That's not true" 

"Yes it is" Louis says 

"Nope" Harry says, stubbornly and Louis snorts. 

"I was going to give you this first thing tomorrow, but if it stops you from complaining now, all the better" Louis says, shoving Harry off of him gently. Harry watches him open his hall closet and pull down a sniper rifle (Louis has stopped hiding his guns around the apartment). 

"I can't shoot a gun and fly at the same time" Harry laughs 

"Obviously not" Louis says, rolling his eyes placing the case on the coffee table, and unlatching it. 

Inside, in addition to the gun, though, there's a small box. Harry grins excitedly. 

"When did you go?!" 

"I've gotta have _some_ secrets" Louis laughs, turning to Harry and opening the box. 

There's a silver band inside, with square blue stones embedded in it. 

"Well?" Louis asks, tentatively, but Harry can't find the words to speak. 

Instead, he just sort of shoves his left hand at Louis, who laughs, and slides the ring on. 

Harry marvels at it for a bit, and looks up at Louis, who's grinning, though Harry suspects he's tearing up a little. Hah. 

"You like it, then?" Louis says, and yep, there's a definite waver. 

Harry snogs him.   
  


Pilot school- is a bit terrifying, Harry's not going to lie. There's so many different kinds of crafts, and purposes and levers- but it's hard, immersive work, and Harry finds it rewarding. 

He's being shipped from base to base to learn different crafts, so It _does_ keep his mind off missing Louis, though he's not going to admit that. 

He's got his engagement ring on the same chain his paper airplane is on, which he wears every day along with his dog tags. 

Harry reflects that it's a tad odd that he hasn't decided to join the Navy, what with the big ship on his arm- oh well. 

Between his schedule and Louis' duties on reserve, they barely get time to talk. 

Soon Harry finds February is right around the corner, and therefore, once again, his Birthday and their anniversary. 

How the time flies, honestly. His 25th birthday, and their fifth anniversary in a couple of days. So much always happens on his Birthday, Harry thinks, amused. 

His instructors give them all leave to go out, so they all pack into a small, mostly military populated, bar just outside the school. 

"Happy Birthday, Hal!" says one of his peers, and hands him a bag. The nickname has spread, apparently. 

"You shouldn't have" Harry says, reaching into it- and pulls out an old ceramic plate- that was printed to celebrate his birth. 

Harry laughs merrily. 

"Sick, thanks" Harry likes it better than what his Gran got him- a ceremonial appointment as a Colonel in the Irish Guards. Well, that means he's technically higher ranked than Louis now, but Louis' Captaincy was earned, so, Louis doesn't count it. But still, Harry fully intends to milk the 'insubordination' thing for all it's worth. 

"So fucking weird" says a pilot to be 

"What is?" Harry asks, running his fingers through his hair, self-consciously. 

"You saying shit like 'sick'" 

"Oh" Harry snorts "my-" _fiancé_ Harry thinks to himself, "-best friend isn't posh at all, so I'm afraid I've picked up a lot of his verbal ticks" 

Harry's phone starts ringing, and he pulls it out of his jeans, grinning at it. 

"One second, lads" He steps out of the pub, putting the phone to his ear "hey" 

"Happy Birthday, darling" Louis pauses "are you out on the street by yourself" 

"No" Harry says, petulant. 

"Harry-" 

"There's a nice lady walking her dog-" 

"Who is not going to protect you! Harry!" 

"Alright, you're right" Harry mutters, stepping back into the pub, unconsciously feeling his ring through his shirt. "I can't talk to you properly in here" 

"That's alright, I'd rather you be safe" Louis says, and Harry's anger melts away, trying to think of a way to tell Louis he loves him. 'l love you, man' is sort of irreverent to the whole institution of marriage. He gets an idea. 

"Olivia" Harry says, 

"What?" Louis asks 

"I live for you, I long for you, Olivia" Harry says, with a grin. 

"Wha- _oh_. Aren't you clever?" Louis says "Olivia" 

"It's mutual" Harry grins 

"You better go" Louis says "talk to you soon" 

"Soon" Harry repeats, as he hangs up, and walks back to his peers. 

"Anyone interesting?" one of them asks 

Harry shrugs.   
_Which Olivia is Harry's Girl?_ scream all the tabs and Harry chortles as Louis sends him screen shots of the headlines. 

Niall texted to say that as long as no Olivias come out of the woodwork to falsely claim she's her (and obviously no one would believe her if she did because they've 'kept it secret for so long'), they should be fine, and congratulated Harry on his stroke of genius. 

However, Harry really isn't feeling this whole 'separated on their anniversary' thing. Like, this is the second year in a row. 

That's what Harry gets for choosing a career in the military. And a military husband. Oh well. At least Louis isn't overseas this year. 

Harry's in the mess, moodily poking at his dinner when one of his instructors, Corporal James, calls him. 

"Cadet Wales" he calls and Harry stands to attention. "Yessir?" 

"My office" 

Harry frowns, but does as he's told. 

"Sir?" he asks, after the instructor's door closes "what's this about?" 

"You've got leave until role call tomorrow at 0700 hours." 

"I- what?" Harry says 

"Cheers James" says someone behind Harry, who spins around and gapes at his fiancé. "-you only owe me 50 million more favours now" 

"You have to stop doing this to me!" Harry says, hands on his hips. 

Louis ignores him 

"Don't worry, I'll have him back in time" 

"You better" Corporal James says, but claps Louis' shoulder as he escorts them out a side exit. 

They slip into a sleek black car, and Louis puts the car in gear and drives off. 

"Although you look gorgeous in your flight suit, love, I brought a change of clothes for you" 

"What just happened?" Harry asks incredulously 

"Happy Anniversary to you too" Louis grins 

"Louis!" Harry sighs but grins "Happy Anniversary, love" 

"To answer your question, Greg flew me, well-" 

"I can't say where," Harry mocks and Louis snorts 

"You asked!" Louis says "and besides, me stealing you away from your firm duties is like, our thing" 

"Is it?" Harry says, rhetorically. Except when he thinks about it, it totally is. "Ironic considering your original purpose" 

"Very" Louis agrees, as he pulls over and turns off the engine. 

"Where are we?" 

"I dunno" Louis shrugs "I just couldn't wait to snog you any longer" 

Harry obliges him.   
  


Harry sits in one of his classroom classes (like, not in a cockpit) with a frown. Today they're learning about potential deployments, and well obviously, Harry can't do any of them. They've passed the basics of flight, so now they're choosing which stream to train in. Harry's enrolled in flying jets with battle plans and such, since it's what his father knows how to fly, (and honestly, people probably want to see a 'fighter pilot prince') but it's absolutely useless. 

He can't fly missions in Afghanistan, can't train Iraqi fighters, can't fly humanitarian missions or even fly troops over, 'cause even those still have too much risk. 

Maybe joining the RAF was a bad idea. Flying- flying is everything Harry imagined it'd be. When he's up in the sky, he feels free. He feels like he's the birds on Louis' arm, feels like he's the birds on his chest and apparently, he flies as delicately like the butterfly on his stomach. 

Though that could just be the flattery of instructors- but deep down, he knows it isn't. 

"- and finally, RAF pilots trained in search and rescue can transition to civilian positions, namely becoming pilots for air ambulances." 

Harry sighs, thinking how amazing _that_ job would be. Maybe that's what he could do if he could do anything. Become a search and rescue pilot. He plays a bit with his engagement ring as he listens, thinking about what Louis would say about it. 

He would probably tell him to do it, to be honest. 

And why not? Harry thinks. There's no war zones in the UK. What is he doing these courses for if he can't use them? He grins. 

"Sir" Harry asks as he goes up to his instructor after class 

"Cadet Wales" 

"Is it too late to change my stream of study?" 

"No" says his instructor, warily "and I doubt they'd say no to you even if it was. You're switching out of combat flight?" 

"Yes" Harry grins "I want to be a search and rescue pilot"   
  


"It's a nice thought, Harry, but you can't expect we'd say yes" says his father, as Harry sits in a room surrounded by palace officials, RAF officials, his father, and a couple members of the defense ministry. And Niall. Whom, upon hearing his plan, declared him to be a nutter, but a gold hearted one. 

"Why not?" Harry demands "it's not like the UK is an active war zone. I can do something useful!" 

"But your duties-" 

"Are arguably not useful" Harry says "and Gemma’s not in the military. She can do all the charity work. I can still do stuff too." 

"But, a Prince of Wales going out and rescuing stranded tourists in Scotland, Harry" 

"That's perfect!" Harry says "you're always talking about image. I'll finally be working for my living! If you want me to stay in London, I can fly helicopters to London hospitals. I don't see the problem" 

"It's not precedented" says his father 

"But me being Gay isn't either" Harry says, reasonably, and he notes a couple of the defense and RAF personnel startle. 

Niall elbows him. 

"Oops" Harry says "keep that to yourself please, gents" 

"Her Majesty got your brother a job on the West end" Niall points out to Des 

"And look how well that turned out" Des says, drily 

"I'm not going to be lazy and ineffective" Harry says "I'm getting top marks. I _want_ to do this. And honestly, I'm not going to be King for a long, long time. What else am I going to do? Mess about on yachts and stuff? That's _really_ going to endear me to the public" 

"Can he do this?" Des asks, turning to the government officials 

"Technically, as long as he’s got the Queen's permission-" says one 

"You know she'll say yes!" Harry says 

Des sighs. 

"Well, it's not my decision, is it?" 

Harry claps his hands together. 

"I'll have to get a social insurance number!" Harry says "I don’t think I have one" 

"You're mad" Niall says "but if anything, this is what we need to finally shake off that snobby prince thing" 

"See?" Harry grins at the assembled personages "win-win."   
  


"You're going to what?" Louis asks, dumbfounded, over the phone 

"Become a search and rescue pilot!" Harry says, excitedly "and after I graduate, I'm going to do a civilian air ambulance course so I can do that too" 

"You- I-" Louis says, "I don't know what to say" 

"You're not happy" Harry frowns 

"No, because you're going to give me a bloody heart attack" Louis says "You won't be able to have me or Paul in the air with you, going to be in high pressure situations-" Louis trails off 

"But, Lou, I can actually _do_ something with my life-" 

"I know, darling, which is why I am so, so proud of you." 

"Really?" Harry asks, relieved "you're not going to put up a fuss about this?" 

"No, of course not, darling. I'll be worried out of my mind, but I guess I'll have to deal. I can hear how happy you are over the phone." 

"A fiancé, a full time job, about to move into a house- looks like my idyllic middle class life is finally in order, eh?" Harry laughs 

"Just a boring, normal lad" Louis agrees, and Harry is looking forward to his future.   
  


"Your poll numbers have almost recovered" Niall says cheerily, on the other end of the phone and Harry hears Louis snort on his. 

"You'd think this was a bloody shareholder conference call" 

"The firm _is_ called the firm" Harry grins, as he watches helicopters take off from his window. "And I haven't even announced my job yet!" 

"I've called to map out the next few months, lads." Niall says, ignoring their banter "You've got your graduation at the end of the month, then the order of the garter an Royal Ascot the month after that" Niall says "Good time to announce s'more patronages" 

"The order of what?" Louis asks, incredulously 

"The garter" Niall says "the Queen just gives it to people who she likes or have done service for the crown or summat, doesn't matter" 

"I'm going to have to get used to all these ridiculous traditions" Louis muses 

"Yes you are" Harry grins, thinking that Louis will be a major part of some of their odder traditions- but then he frowns "you're military! You should already be used to it!" 

"Tradition and parading kinda falls off in the-" 

"SAS, I know, I know" Harry sighs. 

"Well, you asked-" 

"Would you two stop your old married couple bickering for a second, please?" 

Harry beams at the 'married' part. 

"Anyway, Gemma’s also about to announce her concert, so I think that's the perfect opportunity to create some more goodwill for you by attaching your name to it-" 

"No way!" Harry says, angrily "that's Gemma's thing, Niall, no way!" 

"What do you mean, no way?" Niall asks "you don't want to be mentioned with Gemma?" 

"Of course that's not it!" Harry says "I am _not_ taking credit for something Gemma's worked so hard on! This concert helped her after the whole Edwin thing! I'm not hijacking her hard work for my own agenda." 

"I've already talked to Gemma’s people about it, Harry, they're changing the press release-" 

"Niall! You should have asked me!" 

"Well you're hard to get a hold of!" Niall says, defensively "and Gemma knows all about this, so calm down." 

"I- I'm going to call her" Harry says, hanging up, belatedly realizing he didn't say goodbye to Louis. He dials Gemma quickly, and she picks up on the second or third ring. 

"Hello baby brother" Gemma says "to what do I owe this-" 

"Gemma, I can't take credit for your concert!" 

"Oh, well, that's a very nice sentiment, Harry, but we've already changed-" 

"Gemma! Why did you agree?!" 

"Well, Niall said it'd be for the best-" 

"Gemma! You've worked so hard" Harry says, a tad sadly "and as soon as I get involved, it's just going to be about me" 

"Don't you think I know that, darling brother?" Gemma laughs "it's a bit of a relief to be honest, less scrutiny on me. And I won't have to make the opening speech by myself" 

"Gems-" 

"I don't mind, Harry" Gemma says "I can't wait for you and Louis to come out and be the world's greatest power couple to ever exist, and if this helps you, all the better" 

"Gemma" Harry sighs "thank you" 

"No problem" Gemma grins "you are my third favourite person, after all?" 

"Only third favourite?" Harry grins 

"Clare and Louis are ahead of you on the ladder, though yours and Louis' position changes quite frequently" 

Harry laughs. 

"And why is Louis ahead of me right now?" 

"Mostly due to the fact that he's been waiting for a certain question for five years now" Gemma says, scolding him, turning serious "not to get all preachy on you, Harry, but you're asking him to give up his whole life by coming out with you, and you're not giving him any promises in return" 

"Well, I-" Harry starts to say, with a grin, but then he registers what Gemma says "what do you mean, his whole life?" 

"Well, his military career will be over" Gemma says "he'll never be able to go out by himself in the crowds again, he's going to have to get used to all of the usual royal day to day stuff, like holding one's tongue, suffering fools, dealing with paps" Gemma takes a breath "and one of the things that makes him who he is Harry, and you obviously know this, is that he's very genuine. It'll be hard for him to turn that off. Not to mention he's a middle class manc, and he's going to have to get used to the posh life. Observing it and living it are two different things. Not to mention the scrutiny his family-" 

"Ok, ok Gemma, I get it" Harry sighs, rubbing at his eyes 

"Sorry, H" Gemma says "I've been meaning to talk to you about this for awhile, but-" 

"I tried to break up with him already" Harry admits "and for only half of those reasons" 

"Didn't go according to plan?" Gemma says, knowingly 

"No" 

"Because he loves you, H. But I'm just warning you. You're so used to him taking care of you, you might forget to take care of _him_ " she sighs "I think that's what happened to me" 

Harry tugs a bit on the ring he's got hanging around his neck. 

"If you ever think I'm doing wrong by him, Gems, tell me, please" 

"'Course I will" Gemma says, and Harry can hear her grin over the phone "what am I here for, after all? And besides, I've never seen you as happy as you are with him. I know they were only your teenage years before but- we grow up fast." 

"Yeah" 

"So don't fuck it up!" Gemma says "and first thing's first, just _fucking ask him_ , since he can't ask you!" 

"Oh, he figured a way around that" Harry grins, "he asked me to ask him to marry him" 

"Very clev- wait, what?!" 

"Yeah, I didn't even expect it either- maybe because deep down I thought it would never happen-" 

"You're engaged?!" 

"Well, I'm not going to say no to the love of my life-" 

"Harry!" 

"Gemma" Harry parrots 

"For fuck's sake" she says, laughing, and Harry can hear her tears "why didn’t you tell me, you bastard?" 

"If you call me a bastard, you're calling yourself one too-" 

"Harry!" 

"We haven't told anyone" Harry says "we haven't really got to enjoy it, to be honest, we've both been on duty" 

"When did this happen?!" 

"January, on vacation" 

"Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you" 

"In spite of your warning?" Harry says, sadly 

"You'll figure it out. I know you will" 

"Yeah" Harry says, with a small smile "me too"   
  


"Can't believe you can fly, love" Louis says, as he traces Harry's tattoos. "Just like your birds, eh?" 

As per Niall's instruction, Louis is attending Harry's graduation. 

Harry can't believe how fast the time's went. Granted, it _was_ only a four month course. But. 

The ceremony is in a couple of days, but Harry's already done his exams. He can fly helicopters! Helicopters! And army planes! It's mental. He's going to start _working_. 

His apartments should be done in a month or two, as well, and he'll move in- and _finally_ be independent. 

Well, as independent as he can be. 

Niall's got most of the household staff sorted, and Harry's announcements are going to start coming from Kensington rather than Buckingham- and thus straight from Niall, not from Niall to Buckingham like now- as soon as he moves in. 

He and Gemma will have their own staff, household, and schedule/events coordinator, rather than borrowing personnel from the Queen's household and he's quite looking forward to it. 

Well, he Gemma _and_ Louis. 

"I can't believe it either" Harry answers him, sweeping the fringe off Louis' forehead. Harry eyes the flash of his ring as he does so. He's taken to wearing it around on his middle finger when he's not training. Except, of course, when he's around Louis, and it gets worn in it's proper place. 

"Remind me not to fly with you then" Louis says, and Harry laughs. 

"I can't believe I get to go to work" Harry says "Like, a proper job!" 

"Daily commute from Kensington Palace" Louis grins 

"Exactly" Harry says "Speaking of, I hope you'll like the decor that Gemma picked out for our apartments at Kensington" 

"I'm sure it's appropriately gaudy" Louis says, snorting "I guess I'm going to have to live in a palace" 

"That's just occurred to you?!" Harry asks, incredulously 

"Yeah," Louis laughs "I'll be spending a lot of time in the barracks though, so." 

"They won't let you live in the barracks" 

"They won't, eh? Oh well. Regents Park isn't too far from Kensington-" 

"They might not even let you work" Harry says, wincing. And like, they have to have this conversation. 

"That's ridiculous" Louis snorts "of course they'll let me. They won't have a choice. They're letting _you_ work" 

" _You_ won't have a choice" Harry says "and, like, me being a search and rescue pilot is different than being a member of the SAS- and whatever it is you do in the reserves" 

"I think you're over estimating what they can do, H" 

"I'm serious, Lou! As soon as you sign that marriage certificate you're going to be signing your life as you know it away" 

"That was a dramatic statement." 

"Louis! Please be serious for two seconds" 

"I am" 

"Look, Lou" Harry sits up, "if you're going to do this-" 

"If?" 

"You can still back out-" 

"I'm not breaking our engagement, for fuck's sake-" 

"Please just listen" Harry pleads and Louis huffs 

"Fine" 

"As much as I think it's silly, Lou, I understand all this etiquette they're teaching you. You're going to have to go to events you don't want to, hold your tongue when you don't want to, smile and wave when the paps chase you on vacation, pretend to like people you hate, and shrug off criticism. Because it _is_ our duty, and the price we pay for the lives we get to lead." 

"You don't think I can do all those things?" Louis asks, with a frown. 

"No, I just want to make sure you think about it" Harry sighs "- and because we're, well, us, the press scrutiny is going to be ten times worse- and they're going to drag everything they can into the mud. Niall has been working to hide it all- but they're going to bother your family, call them, follow them, and I can't do anything to help them, love 'cause they're not royalty" 

"My family can take care of themselves" Louis says, though he looks slightly unsure. 

"Think about it, please, darling" Harry says "If you don't want to go through with it, it doesn't mean we can't get married" 

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your life hiding?" Louis asks and Harry huffs. 

"No" he takes Louis' hand "but I'd rather hide with you than be out by myself." 

"What, no possibility of finding another, more appropriate suitor?" Louis asks, with a wry grin. 

"I very highly doubt it" Harry snorts, leaning in to kiss him- as his phone starts ringing. Louis reaches over to the bedside table, and looks at the caller ID. 

"It's the Queen" he says, dryly 

"She’d never call this late" Harry frowns, taking the phone from Louis, and then giving him an unimpressed look as he reads the caller ID. "Hi Sarah" he says, as he answers. 

"Did Louis get his package?!" 

"Yeah, I made sure he read it-" 

"This might be a military ceremony, but I stil know-" 

"He knows" Harry says, as Louis flops back on the bed, pulling a pillow over his face 

"He better wear gloves this time-" 

"I'll make sure he does, Sarah, thanks" 

"Alright. See you both tomorrow." 

"See you" Harry says, and clicks the phone off, eyeing Louis, amused. "Why is that so hard for you? It's just protocol-" 

"We have to _glide_ Harry" Louis says "like, make sure our pant legs brush, heels and back straight, all that nonsense" 

"I know. I do it automatically now" 

"Fucking ridiculous" Louis says, and normally, Harry would laugh, but with the conversation they just had- "but I guess I'm going to have to learn to live with it" 

"Guess you will" Harry says, reaching over to intertwine their fingers, as his engagement ring catches the light.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarence House releases pictures of Harry 'training' the evening before his graduation (they were all staged, and very awkward to take), and announced that Harry is going to do some official engagements and then have some leave, before starting work as a press reaction to Harry working as a search and rescue pilot on the channel. Which, of course, is perfect, since it's so close to London, and therefore Louis. 

_Working Lad_ says the Fail 

_Knight in Shining Helicopter_ says the Sun. 

It's all very amusing. The press has nothing but praise for him having a career, as well as the fact that he's divvying up his salary between the charities he's the patron of. 

There's a few columnists in the posh newspapers that lament the loss of the 'sanctity of the monarchy' but Harry doesn't give a shit. 

_The People's Prince_ says the Mirror, and Harry hopes with all his might that they still feel that way about him when he lets them know about Louis.   
  


Harry is all dressed in his RAF uniform the next morning, at the hotel which his family's staying in. 

Louis is downstairs having breakfast, and Harry pats his ring happily, which he has stowed away under his uniform. 

Harry hears the door to the attached room open. 

"'bout time, darling. What, did you eat five breakfasts?" Harry grins as he adjusts his sleeve in the mirror, calling back to Louis. "Is retirement giving you that much of an appetite? Better watch out or else you won't be able to fit-" Harry turns around, and it's not Louis standing there, it's his father. "-into your uniform" Harry finishes, trailing off. "Um, hi Dad" 

His father looks- contemplative. He's holding his RAF cap in his hands, and almost glitters with all his military braid and rank displayed. 

"Hi Harry" he pauses "did they tell you I'd be awarding you your wings?" 

"Um. Yeah, they did" 

"Oh, good" his father says, looking relieved "I didn't want you to be surprised" 

"What, did you think I would kick up a fuss at it?" Harry asks, derisively "I'm not totally unreasonable" 

"You're not unreasonable at all" Des says, and Harry blinks at him. "And I would understand if you'd prefer one of your instructors" 

"Well, no use changing the program now" Harry says, with a half laugh, unsure what's going on. 

"I um, that's not all what I wanted to talk to you about, Harry" 

"Oh?" Harry asks, dubious 

"I just wanted to tell you, son, that I'm extremely proud of you- and a better man than I could ever hope to be" 

Harry thinks he heard wrong. 

"Pardon?" 

"When they told me you were going for your wings, I was overjoyed. But I was also extremely sad, because I wished you were getting them because I did. And I know that's not the case." 

"Dad-" 

"Let me finish, please" Des sighs "you've made me a very proud father, Harry. In spite of everything- this life, your privilege, my own treatment of you- you've grown to be an outstanding man, and I couldn't wish for a better son" 

"Dad-" Harry says, thickly, not quite believing he's actually hearing this 

"I'd also like to say I'm sorry, son. For all the ways I've failed you. I know it's far too little, far too late, but I hope that maybe one day you won't have to pretend you like me for the press, because you actually will" 

Harry rubs at his eye, sniffing as he holds back tears. 

"I'm not going to pretend that solves everything, Dad" Harry sighs "but I won't lie and say I haven't been waiting a long time to hear it" 

"I'm sorry it took so long" 

"That's- that's okay" Harry says, with a small smile, unsure as to what to do next. 

"Alright, alright, enough of that bloody stiff upper lip, lads" says Louis, and Harry and Des startle as they see him loitering in the hallway, looking as magnificent as ever in his SAS dress uniform. "There's time enough to be posh later. Hug it out, hug it out" he says, walking over with a grin, and pushing the two of them together. 

Harry hugs his father for the first time in a long time, and finds himself clinging to him a tad harder than he thought he would. 

"There, that wasn't so hard?" Louis chirps, patting them both on the back "Geeze, what would the infantry think if they saw us, three officers all teary eyed and emotional? Mutiny in the ranks, I tell ya. Get yourself together, curly, you're supposed to be a RAF pilot" 

Harry laughs tearily, wiping tears away. 

"I better get going, Harry" Des says, sniffing back his own tears, and Harry nods. "I'll see you down there" 

"Yeah. I just- need a minute" 

"I'll let them know" Des says, with a small smile, and he closes the door behind him. 

Harry immediately pulls Louis in. 

"There, there" Louis says "that was nice! I thought it was nice" 

"I never thought I'd hear him say it" Harry says "he was always so focused on being right" 

"Well, he's done it now" Louis says "you gonna forgive him?" 

"I think I already have. I mean, I forgave you" 

Louis snorts. 

"True. Speaking as the number 1 culprit of this, maybe since you've proven yourself independent your loved ones will stop doing stupid shit because they think it's what's best for you, now" 

"One can only hope" Harry laughs, grabbing his hat and making his way to the ceremony.   
  


"You look so gorgeous in your uniform" Harry murmurs, touching the medals glinting on Louis' chest. 

They're at the reception after the ceremony, adhering to Niall's instructions to stick together the entire time, giving Harry ample opportunity to ogle Louis. He eyes the medals glinting on Louis' chest, out shining the brand new wings attached to Harry's. He hadn’t got a good glimpse of them at his Sandhurst graduation, but now that he sees them- he feels, well, sad. "What're these all for?" 

"Stuff" Louis answers, elusively "you should know what they are! Sandhurst is going downhill-" 

"I do" Harry says "I want to know what you got them for" 

"I- I can't tell you Haz, you know that. 'specially not in public" Louis nods towards the gathered crowd, and when Harry sees Des mingling with the other graduates, he's no longer angry. 

"I know" Harry says, sourly. "Still-" 

Harry eyes Louis' distinguished service medal, conspicuous gallantry cross, and his military cross. 

"I'm glad you're not active duty any more" 

"But _you're_ active duty" Louis sighs 

"Search and rescue" Harry says, as they ignore the photographer who takes their picture "Hardly a war zone" 

"I'm going to worry about you every second you're on the job" 

"I know" Harry grins "don't worry, I know the pilot. He's a great flier" 

"You're an idiot" Louis says, fondly, scrunching up his nose, as a flashbulb goes off. 

Harry hopes that's the picture they use.   
  


Harry is sitting in the Clarence House gardens, reading over the headlines from his graduation, conflicted. (He's staying at Clarence House again until Kensington's finished- now that he and his father are on speaking terms again). They're _good_ headlines, but, still. Not quite what they want. 

_Meet the New Boss_ the headline blares. 

Apparently, the reason Louis is everywhere, is not because Harry's in love with him. 'Cause _that_ would be preposterous. Nope, Harry's staging a coup in the palace, originally just wanting to take control of things like his image and events and such, but maybe has escalated into forcing his father to abdicate early, so he can be King as soon as his Gran dies. 

Harry's impressed at their creativity. 

_Meet the New Triumvirate_ blares _the Sun_ and Harry thinks that's a bit much. They take quotes from Harry's 21st Birthday interview- all that stuff about wanting to be his own man and not having 'yes men' about, seemingly proving their point. 

But at least it profiles Louis- giving his name and the fact that he's an SAS Captain- _the Sun_ notes that 'many powerful palace aides have been SAS officers, so it makes sense Harry would gravitate to someone who he knew he could trust at Cambridge'. Harry sighs. 

It includes a profile of Niall too, about his Earldom, how much money he earns, the various powerful families he's linked too, why he’s such a good choice to be part of Harry's court- wait. 

"I thought your brother was younger than you" Harry says, calling Niall up 

"Readin' _the Sun,_ are you?" 

"Niall!" 

"Nope" 

"But- you're the heir" 

"He's a bastard" Niall says cheerfully "me mam had him before she married da" 

"They didn't rush into marriage?" 

"Nah, me granddad didn't approve. Wouldn't let 'im. Rather would have a bastard kicking around than her for me da's wife" 

"But- they're married now-" 

"Yeah, 'cause the old buzzard kicked the bucket, obviously" Niall laughs "Really, Harry, this is such old news" 

"I-" Harry snorts "almost makes me and Louis look tame in comparison" 

"You two _are_ tame" Niall says, and Harry can practically hear his eyeroll. "-any ways, wait till you read _the Mirror's_ write up. I think they're my favourite" 

"Alright" Harry laughs, hanging up. He shuffles through the papers Niall sent to him, finding _the Mirror_

They too call Harry, Louis and Niall the new Triumvirate. It has the three of them at various events over the years, from Instagrams, to Harry and Niall at Eton, to Harry and Louis walking on Campus, to the three of them at Charity matches, at night clubs together etc. 

_The New Triumvirate is taking matters into their own hands. Sources close to the palace reveal that Lord Horan is the Prince's new press secretary- at the ripe old age of 25. Not much is known about Tomlinson or his role other than he's the Prince's closest confidant. The Armed Forces, when reached for comment, would not disclose information about personnel. What _is_ known is that he's friends with Princess Gemma and has been seen at various events with Princess Clare, and lived with the Prince all four years at University. A Cambridge classmate notes that you 'never saw one without the other'. _

Harry grins at that, though. 'Closest Confidant'? That's as close to boyfriends as you can possibly get. Finally! 

_closest confidant!!!_ Harry texts to Niall 

**yeh, well, there's still no pics of the two of ya makin eyes at eachother. I dont like it**

_dont be such a worry wart_

Harry grins up at Louis who has walked into he garden, back from work. 

"Closest confidant" Harry grins, waving the paper at him and Louis snorts. 

"Lads gave me a real razzing for that" Louis grins "what was a Manc like me doing hanging out with royalty" 

"I think you do a lot more than 'hang out'" Harry grins, tilting his head up as Louis leans down to kiss him. "What are you doing here, by the way?" 

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" 

"At Clarence House" Harry says 

"What, you don't want me here?" 

"That's ridiculous, seeing as I want you to move in with me" Harry says "thought you were staying at yours?" 

"I can't come to see my closest confidant?" Louis grins and Harry laughs, before pulling him down for another kiss.   
  


"I don't know how I feel about you living here by yourself" Louis says, arms crossed, as Lottie helps him tape up boxes of his stuff. 

"I could get Dave to live with me" she says 

"Don't even _think_ about it-" Louis says and Harry snorts. 

"You're moving in with meeee" he sing songs and Louis glares at him. "

That's different" 

"How?" Lottie grins, and Louis pinches the bridge of his nose. 

"Sometimes I wonder why I love you two" 

"You're moving into a bloody palace, Louis, stop complaining" 

"I'm not complaining about the me moving bit" Louis' frown deepens "I'm complaining about the _you_ moving to London alone bit" 

"How do you put up with him, Harry, honestly" 

"Beats me" Harry grins 

"I'm going to work on the bedroom" Louis huffs, stalking over to it. 

"He's so touchy" Lottie laughs "You sure about him, Harry?" 

"Yeah" Harry grins "with what happened to my parents and like, the whole gay thing, I didn't think this would happen for me" Harry snorts "even when I was first with him we didn't think we'd last" 

"That's depressing" 

"Yeah" 

"So the palace is just letting you live in sin? Doesn't seem very traditional" 

"'Cause we're a very traditional couple" Harry grins and Lottie laughs 

"I suppose not" 

"Yeah, I mean, I think Gran is just staying out of the whole thing and like, Dad-" Harry sighs "my dad's fucked up my life enough, so _he's_ staying out of it" Harry shrugs. "We've already lived together anyway, though" 

"Yeah, but not out together" Lottie says "that's what I mean, when people find out you're together" 

"I mean, we're not living in sin for real, but everyone will think we are I guess-" 

"What do you mean, not for real?" Lottie says, 

"Oh, right!" he fishes out his engagement ring "Louis asked me to marry him" he says, brightly "we haven't told anyone yet, so if you wouldn't mind-" 

"Louis! You absolute asshole! Get the fuck out here!" 

"What?" Louis says, coming out of the room and Lottie tackles him "-oof, what, Lots-" 

"You're engaged?! I'm so happy for you, you absolute idiot" she sniffs, "fuck you, I'm ruining my make-up" 

"There, there" Louis says, mildly 

"I didn't realize there would be this reaction" Harry says, eyes wide, as Louis pats his sister on the back 

"Lottie's always over dramatic" Louis says 

"Fuck off" Lottie says, hugging Louis again. 

"I'm going to get some tissues" Harry says 

"For the best" Louis agrees, solemnly. 

After Lottie calms down, they manage to get the rest of Louis' things packed. Not that he has much, mind. 

"I'm going to go grab a pizza from down the street" Louis says, shrugging on the coat Harry bought him. Harry definitely isn't smug about it. "Be right back. Don't get into trouble" he narrows his eyes "either of you" 

"He's so ridiculous" Lottie says, fondly, as the door closes. "I dunno what you're doing marrying him" 

"Saves me body guard money" Harry laughs "did you know he didn’t tell me he was in the military until-" hmm. Harry doesn't know how much Louis' family knows. "-like two and a half years in" 

Oh wow, Harry's known about Louis longer now than he didn't know. 

"Of fucking course he didn't" Lottie mutters 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"If we have any crazy relatives? Don't worry, _he's_ the crazy relative" 

"No" Harry laughs "I knew that- just- why were you so-" 

"Why did I break down into hysterics?" Lottie sighs "When we were small, he was my best friend. He practically raised me somedays, when both my parents were busy with work. And then, after the divorce, he was the strong one, you know? But then his birth dad came into the picture, and we slowly started loosing him. First it was bad- he stopped coming home, he was always angry, came home bruised- and then he got arrested, and even then I could tell Mum was _relieved_ , you know? But he was never the same as he was, and when we would visit him in jeuvie, or in that rehab program, I could barely recognize him. And then he joins the military, and I could see Mum's relief that he'd be okay- but then he stopped talking to us. Those years we didn't hear from him, we were always waiting for the phone call telling us he was dead. And then all of a sudden, we get an email from him, and he's coming home for a couple weeks and then he's back. Like he never left. You gave me back my brother, Harry. You make him so happy. You didn't see him before." 

She looks at him intently. 

"But on the other side of that, I didn't want to find out what would happen to him if you broke up. I can't lose him again. I know it's not fair on you, but." Lottie shrugs. "It is what it is" 

"Don't worry" Harry says, thickly "I have every intention of staying together forever"   
  


"What do you think?" Harry asks Louis, spinning around in their living room a bit. 

Louis is standing in the doorway, looking around at the opulent decor, with a frustratingly unreadable face. 

"I think you're ridiculous" he says, dropping his adidas bag and walking over to kiss Harry. "What still needs to be unpacked?" 

"What do you mean?" Harry asks 

"They've unpacked all my stuff?" Louis asks, aghast 

"Well, yeah-" Harry says "didn't take long, since you left Lottie all your utensils and stuff-" 

"Even like, underwear?" Louis says, crinkling his nose and Harry laughs 

"I promise you, it's not weird-" 

"Yes it is" Louis frowns "what about my weapons?" 

"Gemma got you a gun safe, don't worry-" 

"Laptop?" 

"In your office, along with your books" 

"Pictures! What about my pictures-" 

"Come on" Harry laughs, taking his hand. He leads him upstairs to _their_ bedroom. 

Up on the wall, Harry's hung his favourite family pictures, Louis' (few) family pictures, framed a couple of drawings by Louis' sibings and Clare- plus pictures he and Louis have taken over the years. 

"The others are scattered around our apartments" Harry says "If not, they've been put in photo albums" 

"I-" Louis sort of pokes at a clay- well, _something_ , that Lottie made him a long time ago. He didn't even have it out at his apartment, Harry found it in a box labeled 'Louis' things' in the back of his closet. "You're _so_ ridiculous" Louis says, pulling Harry close. 

"We both have to live here, after all" Harry laughs, and maybe for the first time in his life, Louis is speechless.   
  


_HRH the Princess Royal and HRH Prince Harry are delighted to announce that on July 30th, they will be hosting a concert at Wembly stadium in order to raise money for their patronages. They are pleased to accept the generosity of several amazing artists. Tickets are available at the link._

Niall's first use of his brand new Kensington Palace instagram and Twitter seems to be going well. Harry's still not completely sold on the idea of Niall being able to post whatever he wants, but he put him in charge for a reason, he supposes. 

In any event, Gemma’s concert is dubbed 'the event of the summer'. The BBC has the broadcasting rights, and tickets sold out immediately. 

Well, except for Harry and Gemma’s Royal Box, so. Harry's excited. 

All the press is _convinced_ that Harry will debut his girlfriend at it. Well. They're sort of not wrong. 

"Louis, you know we have staff for that, right?" Harry asks, amused, as he dresses. 

Louis is slowly adjusting to palace life, and has stopped tensing and whipping around when he hears the servants move about the palace. 

He has also taken to insulting furniture that he deems too gaudy, but Harry expected that. He also is not a fan of being waited on. 

"I told them to let me do it" Louis says, mid sheet tuck. "They were doing it all wrong" 

"Obviously" Harry says, watching him fondly. 

"When does your civvie training start up, again?" 

"After the garter service but before the concert" 

"What a name for an order" Louis muses, "of the garter". 

"Garters were originally for daggers, and to just keep socks up. Didn't have thigh highs in 1342" 

"I wouldn't be opposed to seeing you in either type of Garter, though, now that I think about it" 

"Maybe you will" Harry grins and Louis snorts, but continues making the bed. Harry eyes the dirty sheets beside the bed. 

"I can't believe you got them to leave the clean sheets out for you" 

"I didn't" Louis says "they said that 'it was an unusual request, sir' and probably thought that I would leave it" 

"They don't know you yet, give them time to adjust" Harry says, with a laugh. "How'd you get the clean sheets, then?" 

"Stole 'em" Louis says, finishing, with a satisfied grin. 

Harry blinks at him, and doesn't bother making a comment about that. 

"You have your tails fitting today" Harry reminds him "I'm off to visit a charity that supports first responders" 

"What's wrong with a suit?" Louis bemoans "tails are so ridiculous" 

"You'll need them for the Garter ceremony _and_ Ascot, remember" 

"Ugh" 

"Well, let's get some breakfast" Harry says, holding out his hand. 

"I won't get lost" Louis complains, but takes Harry's hand anyway. 

"This is maybe the most uncomfortable thing I have ever worn in my life" Louis says, picking at his cuffs. They're getting ready at Windsor Castle, as today is Garter day, and Harry's getting inducted into the order. 

It'd be a huge honour- if his Gran didn't induct her whole family. 

Personally, Harry thinks Louis could be right that tails are problematic- only because he looks so handsome in them. 

His hair is parted and slicked, he's clean shaven, and he's carrying a top hat. Harry grins at the cufflinks he's wearing- a gift from Harry on one of their anniversaries. They've got the SAS coat of arms on them. 

"Where's your hat?" Louis asks, picking up his, and Harry can't wait to see it on him, fondly remembering Louis' teasing about them. 

"I'm wearing my Garter stuff" Harry says 

"What garter stuff?" Louis asks, 

"A hat and cape. All the new garter inductees get ready together and go for lunch with the Queen, and then we walk up to the church together. Lou, we went over this" 

"Will Niall be there to keep me company as you're gartering?" Louis asks 

"Yes, and Gemma" Harry sighs, leaning down to kiss him "be good, please" 

"Maybe" Louis says   
  
Harry waves to the crowd that's gathered along the road to the St. George chapel on the grounds of Windsor Castle, as he follows his Gran up to the blessing ceremony. 

The velvet cape is heavy, and it's slightly warm out, but nevertheless, it is quite fun. 

He's able to walk alongside his father with genuine affection, so that's something. 

He walks up the aisle of the church behind his gran, searching out Louis in the congregation. He should be pretty near the front- there he is, with Niall. 

Louis has his lips pressed together, and Harry's stomach sinks. What's wrong? What did Niall- 

Harry meets his gaze, and Louis snorts loudly, covering his mouth, shoulders shaking with laughter. 

Niall pats him on the back for image's sake. 

Harry huffs, but can't help smiling a little too. 

The church ceremony takes too long, and the photocall that takes place after takes longer, so by the time they get to the reception, he finds Louis and Niall chatting to Xander, the son of a Duke who's also a knight of the Garter, their fathers are close friends. He went to Oxford, and spends his summers sailing. Harry hasn't seen him in awhile, but he's okay in that he knows he has enough wealth to rival Harry's, so treats Harry like an equal. _Tatler_ recently named him 'world's most eligible bachelor' over Harry because he's 'got all the perks of Royalty, with none of the obligation'. 

Well, Harry's not even a bachelor anyway. 

"Hey lads" Harry says, holding a hand out for Xander to shake. 

"Nice to see you, Harry. Congratulations-" Xander begins to say, but Louis bursts into laughter. 

The three of them (and most of the room) turn to look at Louis, who is chortling merrily. 

"I'm sorry- I'm so sorry" Louis manages to get out, pulling the silk handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping his eyes with it. Harry can _hear_ Sarah's tut. "Sorry" Louis says, calming down for a bit, but then makes sort of a choking sound. "I'll- just go get a seat" Louis laughs, still wiping his eyes as he leaves. 

"That's your SAS friend I've heard so much about, I presume?" 

"Yes" Harry says, slowly, not quite sure what to make of Xander's tone. 

"He's very... colourful isn't he?" 

"When he's not getting mad at me for not staying out of trouble" 

"What trouble do _you_ get in?" Xander laughs, a tad condescending, in Harry's opinion. 

"Everything is trouble, in Louis' opinion. He doesn't trust anyone" 

"Oh, so he's a social bodyguard" Xander says 

"Well, if we ever got in a crisis he'd be nice to have around" Harry says "but he's my friend first" 

"Very innovative Harry, my commendations" 

Harry doesn't know how to respond to that.   
  


"It's not my fault!" Louis says, defensively "Niall should have warned me about the fucking cape" 

Louis is still laughing as they get ready for Royal Ascot. Harry is fondly miffed at him. 

"I'm going to get Gran to knight _you_ just so you have to wear it" 

"Please" Louis scoffs "why would your Gran ever knight me? And besides, even if she did, you'd never get me into one of those absurd get-ups" 

"I got you into a top hat, didn't I?" Harry grins, placing Louis' on his head, and then leaning down to kiss him. 

"Are you two always snogging?" Niall asks, as he walks in "don't you have other things to do?" 

Louis grins wickedly and goes to answer, but Niall beats him too it. 

"Nevermind, don't answer that" he says, quickly, putting papers down on the side table. 

"What's the status then?" 

"Just more of 'the triumvirate returns'" Niall sighs, "so be a bit more touchy feely alright?" 

"Not difficult" Harry grins, wrapping an arm around Louis' shoulders and pulling him in. 

"Ridiculous" Louis grins, looking up at him 

"Save it" Niall says "C'mon, Louis, we gotta go, since we're not arriving in a bloody carriage" 

"Tally ho" Louis says, gesturing toward the door, but winking at Harry before he closes it. 

Harry can't believe him.   
  


Harry waves to the crowds as they drive up in their carriages, in the Landau with his Gran. He looks up at the Royal Box to see if he can see Louis yet, but no. He's probably in the Royal Enclosure already, with Harry's cousins. 

Imagine, being royalty and _not_ being literally paraded around. 

They're escorted out of the carriages, and Harry makes nice with the organizers and thanks people for their hospitality, and basically starts his receiving line. 

People are mostly pleasant, but Harry _is_ surprised at the number of people who make remarks about his going to work. 

"A military career is one thing. But a civilian career" a Baron says to him, very politely, of course "-that's quite the departure from what is done" 

"I have to do something" Harry grins, and moves on, only to find he gets many comments similar to those. 

"You shouldn't let the press dictate your life, your highness" says a Marquess 

"Oh no, I want to work" Harry says 

"Oh. Really?" he says, with a distinct air of disapproval. "Well. Good luck" 

"Thanks" Harry says, stomach sinking. He says hi to his cousins- they're all wearing normal fascinators this time, so it's fine. 

"Thought you were going to miss the bloody race" Louis laughs, as Harry finally reaches him and Niall. 

"Me too" Harry laughs, wanting to kiss him so badly, but settles for a one armed hug. 

"You okay?" Louis murmurs, as they start making their way up to the box 

"Yeah" Harry says, not really sure.   
  


It's a nice day at the races, all in all. Louis wrinkles his nose at the h'ors d'oevres they serve, and is quite into the horses. 

Harry watches, satisfied, as he and his gran chat about it- which is still very weird, but good. 

He's very animated during the races, cheering loudly. 

In between the stakes, Louis snags a glass of champagne from a roving waiter and walks over to Harry. His top hat is a bit askew, due to the fact he's wearing it like a ball cap, pushed to the back of his head. 

"Was having a chat with some Baron over there" Louis says, gesturing to a guy who Harry recognizes as being a member of the House of Lords, "put me foot in me mouth and started talkin' about going out with my regiment mates in Vegas one time when he asked me if I'd been to the races before" Louis shakes his head "I feel distinctly like I'm living out _My Fair Lady_ " Louis says, with a laugh, but Harry can detect a tremor of unease. Harry puts a hand on his shoulder, and covertly looks around the enclosure. Unsurprisingly, there's a lot of whispers and stares directed their way. 

"I don't want you to change, though." 

"Thanks Haz" Louis grins, but then purses his lips "it's quite like a fishbowl, isn't it?" 

"Now you're getting it" Harry says, glad that at least now he has company behind the glass.   
  


"It's exhausting being posh" Louis says, flopping back into bed "sorry for all that teasing, Haz. That top hat was bloody heavy" 

"You're a tophattiness too, now" Harry grins, crawling in beside him. 

"I can't believe it" Louis sighs "Mum has already framed a picture of me from the Garter ceremony. She loves me in that fucking monkey suit" 

"She's not the only one" Harry grins, nosing him 

"You're ridiculous" 

"What was the face for today?" Louis asks 

"Hmm?" 

"You were aggressively pleasant there for awhile" 

"Oh. Some of the lords were making comments, that's all" 

"About me being a Manc in the Royal Enclosure?" 

"No" Harry sighs "about my job" 

"About your what?" 

"It's just so frustrating" Harry frowns "I can never do anything right. The press expects me to be the perfect, down to earth, normal lad. I do anything that shows my privilege and they'll roast me alive" Harry sighs "But then the peers and Nobility expect me to act like a Prince, not a commoner. Just- the hostility today. All because I got a job! What am I supposed to do? Run around Ibizia or go sailing or skiing 24/7?" 

"They're not the ones whose support you need" Louis reminds him 

"You're right" Harry says, kissing him. 

"I always am" 

"Oh really?" Harry says, pulling back "because I can think of quite a few instances where-" 

Louis kisses him quiet.   
  


"You honestly don't care?" Harry repeats, as they applaud Andy Murray's point. 

Harry and Louis are at Wimbledon together- this time without Niall. 

Once again, Louis' presence at Ascot was labeled as a Triumvirate outing, and a picture of him talking to the Queen was captioned 'talking over sucession?'. 

Ridiculous. 

So Harry and Louis are now alone, at Wimbledon, and Louis is allowed to keep his hand on Harry's knee. 

Harry starts his civilian helicopter training next week, so this is the last real opportunity to get the rumour mill turning before the concert- in which Louis will also be at- which will hopefully solidify speculation. 

"Not really" Louis shrugs 

"Elton John himself is sitting two rows behind us, and you're just 'eh'?" 

"I mean, he's a legend, obviously" Louis says "but I don't feel the need to bug him" 

"I guess I should have expected this" Harry says, as the game continues, thinking of all the famous people he's seen Louis meet without even a blink. 

"Yeah!" Louis says, applauding, jumping up, his lanyard swinging, and light glinting off his sunglasses. 

Harry just sits and admires what he's like.   
  


"Nothing!" Niall says, slamming papers down on the desk. "Still nothing other than the supposed coup" Niall shakes his head. "Lookit the bloody picture they used!" 

Harry is staring up adoringly at Louis cheering, and, well, it's super obvious. 

"You look like a lovesick fool and Louis is still just your friend" Niall collapses down into a chair in his office in Kensington. 

"Well, we do have Kendall, Cara, Nadine and Paige to deal with" Louis says, reasonably 

"He hasn't even been _seen_ with a girl in years!" Niall says "I don't understand! There should be at least whispers." Niall opens a paper "-Especially now that Louis has moved in with you. This one even says Louis lives in Kensington too! And mentions you've lived together from the beginning" 

Harry's never seen Niall so incredulous 

"Even the Enquirer, who thinks the entire population is Gay, only thinks Louis has indoctrinated you into the Illuminati" 

"If the entire population was gay how'd we reproduce?" Louis muses and Niall glares at him 

"I don't like it." Niall says "Short of making out at Wembly, I don't know what else we can do!" 

"I'm sure they'll come 'round eventually" Harry says "when Louis sits with my family at the concert, I'm sure someone will say something" 

"Hopefully" Niall sighs "I don't want to plant sources, but if comes to that, imma get Stan to talk to _People_ or summat" 

"Can you imagine" Louis laughs "Just think, Stan, of all people, going to a rag- the rag people won't believe him, think he's having a laugh" 

"I know" Niall sighs "hopefully the concert will _finally_ set them on the right track" Niall pauses "speaking of things being on the right track, how's your speech coming?" 

"Fine." Harry says, evasively, "-I don’t see why you can't write it for me" 

"Because I have 50 million other things to do" Niall says, incredulously. "All you have to do is thank people, emphasize your charities, and then end with 'love is love'" 

"Prince of the hippies" Louis snorts 

"You're not helping" Niall scoffs 

"He never does" Harry says 

"What do you call saving your arse from gunman then?" Louis counters "just having a stroll?" 

"Okay," Harry concedes "-you helped once" 

"What on Earth are you two talking about?" Niall asks, aghast. 

"Oh, just the time I thwarted a kidnapping attempt against Harry" Louis says "you think he'd be eternally grateful, but obviously not" 

"What do you mean _Kidnapping_ " 

"Exactly how it sounds, dear Niall, but alas, it also technically never happened it's so classified, but you've got top clearance now, so you're alright" 

"He brings it up every time!" Harry says, faux-exasperated "We're going to have to get past it one day, Louis" 

"You evidently already have" Louis says, smiling softly, reaching over to take Harry's hand. 

Niall gags.   
  


The weeks leading up to the concert are terribly busy. There's logistics to figure out, VIPs to invite, speeches to write, seating to figure out. 

Gemma and Niall seem ready to pull their hair out. Harry's busy in civilian ambulance training, so he 'can't be of any help'. 

He's not sure what he'd contribute anyway. 

Case in point, he calls up Lottie, hoping to score some future sister in law brownie points. 

"Hey Louis" she answers 

"It's Harry, actually, I've stolen his phone" 

"Oh hi Harry" she says, with some surprise "anything wrong?" 

"No, course not" Harry says "I was just wondering if you'd want to come to Gemma’s concert in a couple weeks" 

"You mean the concert that's 'the event of the summer?' and at which 'the who's who of London's social scene will be in attendance at?'" Lottie asks, and Harry wonders if sarcasm is genetic. 

"Yeah" 

"I'm already going" 

"You're what? Did Louis ask you-?" 

"Nope, I'm going as Louise's makeup assistant- Little Mix is performing," "Oh" 

"I'm sure Mum and Dan would love to go" she says brightly "also you can have my number to text me, you don't have to steal Louis' phone" 

"Um thanks" 

"See you then! Bye Harry" she grins 

"Bye Lottie" Harry says, staring at the phone, wondering if the Tomlinsons are more trouble than they're worth.   
  


"You didn't tell me Lottie's going to be at the concert" Harry frowns, as Louis walks in, getting ready to head to Regent's Park. Harry pretends to be used to him in uniform, but he's really not. 

"She is?" Louis asks, eating a bowl of cereal and somehow doing up his shirt at the same time. 

"She's a makeup assistant to Little Mix" 

"Oh right, so I guess she is" 

"That table's 200 years old" Harry says, as Louis puts his cereal bowl on it. 

"Been through a lot more than me breakfast, then" Louis reasons and Harry snorts 

"What classified stuff are you up to today?" 

"Oh you know, the usual. Like that thing that's redacted, or the other operation that doesn't exist, that sort of thing" 

"Have fun" Harry says, kissing him, and then putting his beret on. 

"What are you doing today?" 

"Got a day of from training" Harry sighs "I better finish that speech. Ugh, I am not looking forward to that" 

"You give speeches all the time" 

"Not to Wembly!" Harry flounders "and I've never said- I've never, I mean I've said no one should be bullied, but I've never stated-" 

"I know what you mean, darling" Louis says, softly, kissing him. 

"Do you think your Mum will want to go to the concert?" 

"I don't see why she wouldn't" Louis says, picking up his army bag. "Better go, darling" 

"Have a good day" Harry says, kissing him goodbye, very satisfied with just how domestic they are now.   
  


"Oh that’s brilliant, mate!" Niall says when Harry asks him to organize the tickets for Louis' parents "have Louis' Mum sit with yours at the concert!" 

"I didn't come up with it" Harry sighs, as Louis snickers. Lottie has obviously told him what happened. Harry glares at him. 

"Welcome to the family, Haz" Louis grins and Harry can't help but grin back.   
  


Harry walks off with Gemma, breathing a sigh of relief, his declaration of 'love is love' still practically echoing through Wembly. 

They've just finished their speech- and judging by the applause they're getting- it was well recieved. 

"Hey" Louis grins, arms open, and Harry folds himself into Louis' embrace. 

"Glad that's over with" Harry says 

"You were wonderful" Louis grins, brushing a stray curl out of Harry's face. 

"You did do good, H" Gemma grins "C'mon, let's take our seats" 

Louis keeps his hand on Harry's shoulder all the way up to the Royal Box, even as Gemma and Harry greet people as they walk through the crowd, thanking people for coming. 

Louis settles into his seat beside Niall a row behind, as Harry and the rest of the firm line the front row of the box, their Mums right behind them. They look, for once, like quite the United front. 

Harry can't believe they've come this far.   


The concert is amazing. And how could it not be, with the performers that they got? 

The opening chords of Viva la Vida start, Coldplay starting up, and Harry jumps up, dancing, and he hears Louis laugh behind him. 

"You're just sore because I'm a better dancer than you!" Harry says, turning around and Louis laughs, and leans forward over the railing to muss his hair. "Hey!" 

"You wish, love" he says, as Clare (wearing headphones) asks to dance with Louis instead. 

"Why does _my_ niece like you better?" Harry pouts, and Louis just sends him a brilliant grin. 

Oh. That's why. 

Clare's going through a Swifty phase, so it's very entertaining to watch Louis hold her and sing along to _Style_ with Clare, dancing a bit with her on his hip. 

It's very distracting though, that just when Taylor sings _you've got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_ Louis catches him watching adoringly- and winks. 

Harry laughs with how happy he is, and fishes out his engagement ring, letting it hang outside his shirt. 

For the first time, he feels like he's really ready to let the world see.   
  


"Aces plan, really" Louis says, amused as he reads the paper covering the concert "Splendid job. Went exactly to plan. Couldn't have gone better" 

"I can't fucking believe this" Harry says, crossly. 

Niall had come into their sitting room to debrief them, and the look on his face said it all. 

"That everything went according to plan?" Louis laughs "I can" 

Harry eyes all the papers that link him to Taylor with disdain. 

"I just- they've run out of European women to link me with so now they're moving to America?" 

"I mean, she's got a cat named Olivia, you're on her instagram, one of your last names is Styles- so it's obvious the song is about you" Louis laughs 

"But you live with me! You went to my Garter ceremony!" 

"Haz, we could make out in Covent garden, and they'd still call us laddy bro pals" 

"You haven't even seen the best part yet" Niall says, darkly, and they both turn to look at him in surprise. 

Niall pulls out _the Enquirer_ and drops it on the table. 

Harry gasps. 

"You went to _my_ passing out parade, _my_ me and you're _Gemma's_ boyfriend?!" Harry sputters and then reads some more. 

Fuck. 

"And Clare's Dad?!" Harry stands "I can't fucking believe this" 

"Shit, really?" Louis says, taking the paper 

"It's just the _Enquirer_ " Niall sighs "but only because the other papers haven't thought of it yet. None of this makes any sense. There's something up, and Imma find out what it is." 

"Well, fuck them for not putting two and two together." Louis says "-and to hell with warming them up to the idea- let's just announce our engagement and _then_ watch them trip over themselves" 

"As much as I'd like that to happen-" Niall begins, but pauses. "Wait, _engagement?!_ " 

"Oh yeah" Louis grins "me and Haz are gettin' hitched" 

Niall swears in Irish, but then pulls both of them into a hug. 

"You idiots!" Niall grins "I'm so happy for you!" 

"Thanks" Harry grins 

"When are you going to tell your folks?" 

"Um, dunno" Harry shrugs "probably like two hours before we announce it" 

"Well. In any event, Louis, I want to talk to your family about PR. We haven't really needed to yet, but we need too before the circus starts- which it definitely will when you announce your engagement. Also, let's release some backstage pictures with just you and Louis in them- see what they say" 

"It's not going to help" Louis sighs 

"Well, just announcing you two is a no-go" Niall sighs 

"It would be hilarious" 

"Well the palace doesn't like surprises. So" Niall grins "you'll just have to be secretly engaged a little longer"   
  


The Americans are beside themselves thinking about the possibility of Harry dating 'America's Sweetheart'. TMZ dedicated a 15 minute segment to it. 

Taylor walks out of a restaurant in LA and the paps ask her about him. She just smiles coyly. 

He said two words to her! Not to mention he basically came out at the end of his speech. He would be spitting mad about it, except there's also the other thing. 

Unfortunately, the baby rumour picks up traction. _OK!_ speculated whether or not it's true, talking to 'insiders' who claim to have seen Louis 'totally comfortable with the Royal family- too comfortable to just be an aide'. 

"He already lives in Kensington Palace" says a morning show host and Harry almost throws something at the TV. 

It means, however, that people are starting to know who Louis is. Which is what they wanted- but definitely not like this. 

"There's paps hanging out around Regent's Park" Louis tells him "or trying to. It's still a military base, so they're kicked out onto their arse a lot, but still." 

Because of Louis' name change, and all his military and youth records being sealed, they haven't tracked down Louis' family yet. 

But it's only a matter of time before someone in Doncaster sells them out. 

"- you're going to have to be prepared for these type of insults- and ignore them" 

Harry sits in on the briefing that the palace is giving Louis' family. 

Louis isn't there, having to go into Regents, and Harry wanted to make sure the palace official doesn't overwhelm them. 

It's hard. He's been watching Jay's face, as she slowly realizes what Louis coming out with Harry means for them. 

They watch footage of Harry's mother being followed by the paps are she walks around London- before she got her protection, and the room's silent. 

"So if these bloody vultures insult my wife or my family, I can't even tell them to fuck off?" Dan asks, angrily, and the palace PR person looks apologetic. 

"Starting an argument only escalates things" he says "it's better to diffuse the situation" 

"But-" 

"How about more tea" Jay says, abruptly, standing. 

"I'll help" Harry offers. 

"Thank you, Harry" Jays says, and he follows her into the kitchen. 

They silently get things ready, and Harry tries to figure out what to say. 

"I'm sorry." It's all he's got. "I wish things could be different" 

"Oh, don't apologize, dear" Jay says, hugging him. "It is what it is. I'd much rather see you and Louis be happy and ignore some paps than you two be unable to live like you want" 

"Thank you" Harry says, and hugs her again. For one, because he wants to and hiding his tears is an added bonus.   
  


Harry and Gemma were invited to the premier of the new Taron Egerton movie, and Harry's not really in the mood to go. 

He's finished his civilian course, and starts flying search and rescue next week, and he can't even be excited for it. 

He finds himself becoming resentful of Gemma. Like, how fucked up is that? It's definitely not _her_ fault. 

He can barely muster up a smile for the driver as he takes the two of them from Kensington to the premiere. Gemma pats his knee. 

"Don't worry Harry, it'll be over soon" she says, and Harry is not convinced. 

Harry mingles after the movie, finding he enjoyed it- though he was brooding through the whole thing. 

He takes pictures with the stars, shaking their hands and continues through the crowd- till he spots a familiar face. Excusing himself from the person he was talking to, he makes a beeline over to Liam. 

"Liam!" Harry grins, and Liam turns around in surprise. 

"Sir-" he begins, warily, eyeing the crowd around them 

"Sorry, I know you're working" Harry says "but you're in plain clothes anyways and-" 

"How are you doing, Harry?" Liam asks kindly, and Harry sighs, tugging at the sleeve of his McQueen shirt. 

"How do you think?" 

"I'm sorry" Liam says "congratulations on the wings, though" 

"You haven't seen me since then?" Harry asks, ignoring the curious looks of people around him. 

"No-" 

"We should keep in touch more" Harry says "It's nice to have friends who are not a part of all this" Harry gestures vaugely around. 

"You know Zayn-" 

"Zayn's to paranoid" Harry huffs "and you know Louis misses you" 

"Yeah" Liam says, before one of Niall's lackeys comes up to them. 

"Sir, we've got to-" 

"I know" Harry sighs, and turns back to Liam. "Duty calls" 

"Me too" Liam grins, pointing to his earpiece. 

"Good luck on the case, Detective-Inspector" Harry grins and Liam laughs, before clapping Harry on the back as Harry's led away. 

Harry feels lighter than he has in awhile. 

As he and Gemma are led out of the theatre and back to the car, one of the paps calls out to them. 

"Harry, are you dating Taylor Swift?" 

"Is it true Louis is Clare's father?" 

Harry ignores him and gets in the car, but Gemma turns around. 

"Louis? You've got to be joking" she says, as more paps join in on the din, asking if that's an official denial. Gemma just starts laughing merrily, tapping Paul on the arm and saying- for show- "you hear that, Paul? They think _Louis_ is Clare's father!" 

"Ridiculous, ma'am" Paul answers, and Gemma climbs back into the car. 

"Thanks" Harry says, with a sad smile. 

"No problem" Gemma says, as the car starts to pull away.   
  


"You know," Niall begins, as he puts a file folder on the table, "normally I'd be pissed at you pulling a stunt like that-" 

He's refering to Gemma’s declaration from the night before, which has quickly escalated to be front page news on all the rags. 

_Princess Royal Laughs at Paternity Rumour_ says one of the rags, with pictures of Gemma and Louis on the cover, and the rest of them look similar. 

"That's a great picture of Gems" Louis pipes in- and it's Gemma, all done up, laughing merrily in the faces of the paps. 

"It was Gemma’s idea!" Harry says quickly 

"-but I don't give a shit" Niall continues darkly- ignoring them both. 

"What's up?" Louis asks, suddenly serious, and for good reason- Niall looks furious. 

"McGee has been squashing rumours. I should have known he wouldn't've stayed out of it." Niall says, flatly, and it takes a couple seconds to sink in. 

"That bloody fucking bastard has been doing what?" Louis asks, dangerously 

"Nixing articles the papers have been writing speculating on whether the two of you are 'just friends'. Putting a stop to articles about past known gay royal family members. Downplaying articles about your LGBT patronages" 

"Why." Harry asks, simply. "why would he do that?" 

"I don't know" Niall says bitterly "maybe he's upset about being fired as the head of your PR, maybe he's just a homophobe or-" Niall pauses 

"Someone asked him too" Harry says, dully. 

"Now, Harry, let's not jump to conclusions, alright?" Louis says, taking his hand "he's probably acting all by himself" 

"We don't know that" Harry snorts 

"We don't _not_ know that" Louis insists. 

"All these years of work- for nothing" Niall says 

"Let's just do it then" Harry says "rip the band-aid off" 

"How though?" Louis sighs "have the two of us walk around the bloody Buckingham balcony holding hands? I suppose we can get some pap shots of us making out on a yacht-" 

"No, no" Niall says "that's so speculative. If McGee's been stifling it- it'll look like you're trying to be secret and got caught, which adds a tinge of scandal that you certainly don't need right now. We need to do something like- leak the fact that you were H's official guest at his passing out parade, or go as your date to a state dinner" 

"I'm so sick of these stupid games" Louis sighs 

Harry purses his lips. He knows these past few weeks have been tough for Louis too- having paps around him rather than Harry, and he's been the subject of quite a few nasty headlines too. Harry sees the look on Louis' face, and wonders if this isn't a good test if Louis still wants to get married after all. He wouldn't blame him if he didn't. 

But before Harry can ask- Louis comes up with another suggestion. 

"I say we go with my original idea" Louis says "just announce the engagement. If they want to play chess, it's time for us to checkmate them, I think. And-" Louis grins "can't get much more official than marriage" 

"I-" Niall sighs "you know what, sounds like a plan. Harry? That ok with you?" 

"About time" Harry grins, heart hammering, already relishing the looks on all their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

It's the night before E-Day. 

Harry and Louis can't sleep. 

Actually, Harry's been sleeping badly in the weeks leading up to this- and he's not even the one planning it. 

Niall has the day all calculated to the last second, knows all the logistics, revealed and concealed the right amount of information- all with getting 8 hours of sleep every night. Harry doesn't understand. 

He goes over the schedule in his head once more- hoping everything goes to plan. 

0900h- Let the Queen, and Des know they're getting married. (They drove to Doncaster the night before) 

1000h- put the word out for a photocall 

1200h- Kensington Palace announces their engagement via Twitter and press release. 

1300h- photographers arrive 

1400h- Harry and Louis step out for the photo call. 

1500h- Harry and Louis sit down for a recorded interview. 

And just like that, they're out and engaged. 

It's bloody terrifying. And that's not even touching on their schedule for the next couple of days! 

They've scheduled a photoshoot with Mario Testino, of all people- they've told him they're photographing the Prince for the lead up to his first job. 

("Who's Mario Testino?" Louis had asked 

"Only the most famous fashion photographer in the world" 

"Why the hell does he want to take our picture then?" Louis asked, nervously, and Harry just kissed him on the forehead) 

Louis is also going to accompany Harry to a couple official engagements Niall's booked for the week after- Louis has booked off work. 

Harry's not going to leave the palace until he has too, but Louis 'ain't afraid of no paps', apparently, so. 

Keeping the press in the dark about something being up has been no easy task- the past few weeks have been a flurry of covert preparations, hoping no one sees the abnormal flurry of activity in Kensington. 

Louis and Harry have got new suits- complementary, but not matching. Niall was unsure as to who he was going to book to do hair and make-up on the day of-until Louis reminded him of Lou and Lottie. 

"Perfect!" Niall had exclaimed excitedly, and scampered off. 

"Is he quite alright?" Louis asked Harry and Harry wasn't totally sure. 

Niall also proclaimed that they both have to wear an engagement ring- or else people will draw unwanted conclusions. 

"One ring is hindrance enough" Louis had complained 

"You're not going to be assembling any more guns though, right?" Harry asked and Louis begrudgingly acquiesced. 

Fortunately, Harry had a ring in mind for Louis anyway. 

"I was going to give you this for Christmas" Harry explained "-your first piece of Royal Jewellery" 

"Oh?" Louis says 

"It's my grandfather's first signet ring" Harry explains "he adopted the Lancaster coat of arms when he married my grandmother, obviously. You're not the first army man to marry a future monarch" Harry laughed, and Louis took the ring from Harry, as he inspected it. 

"Aren't these supposed to be worn on the pinky?" 

"My grandfather had thicker fingers when he was younger" 

"Well, are you going to try it on me to see if it needs to be sized?" Louis asked, impatiently, and Harry snorted and slid the ring on Louis' finger. 

It fit. 

Now they lie on their bed together, waiting for E-Day, ringed hands intertwined. 

"I can't believe this is happening" Harry says, closing his eyes and thinking of the torment he felt when he fell for Louis. "This was never an outcome I expected" "I know, love, we've had this conversation before" 

Harry eyes the amused smile on his face. 

"What?" 

"Everything will be fine" Louis says 

"How can you be sure" Harry asks "This is totally uncharted territory-" 

"I'm sure about us, and that's all that matters" 

Harry snorts and then snogs him. 

"- and besides, it's not totally uncharted" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, take your great great Uncle" Louis says "everyone knew he was gay" 

"What?" 

"Your great grandmother's favourite aide was gay, and she used to joke with him about it-" 

"Louis" 

"-and, like, if you're worried about failing as a pilot- firstly, you've been doing a good job so far, but look at all of your grandmother's cousins who have real world jobs- that they probably didn't quite earn, but they haven't run their businesses in the ground-" 

"Louis" 

"Or what about all the royal family members who've fought in wars in the past-" 

"Louis" Harry says, again, hope starting to blossom 

"Please don't worry too much, darling. Nothing could come between you and I, so no matter what happens, have faith in that, at least" 

"I always have" Harry grins, and kisses him deeply. "How did you know all of that?" 

"Doing my research" Louis says, affronted "gotta investigate this family I'm marrying into" Louis' affronted expression has morphed into a roughish grin.   


"Wake up, losers!" Niall bursts into their room- to find them already dressing. He stops in his tracks, but then grins. "Shoulda known you'd be excited to go" 

"Very excited" Harry says, as he nervously buttons his shirt, hands shaking. Louis comes over and helps him, rubbing his thumb along the back of Harry's hand. Harry takes a deep breath. 

Niall doesn't notice the tremor- or is more likely ignoring it, as he pulls out his iPad and starts scrolling. 

"We've already got the world's attention" he grins "Our request for a photocall has gone viral, I've been fielding calls from me mates in the industry to give them a clue what the 'major' announcement is" 

As predicted, someone leaked the memo to the press that Harry was going to have a photocall after a major announcement this morning. 

"But you only released at like, what, 7am?" 

Niall shrugs. 

"Gossip moves fast" he checks his watch. "You better get going" Niall says "Go tell your father" 

Harry takes a deep breath. 

"Not you" Niall says, addressing Louis "I want to practice answering questions with you some more" 

Louis rolls his eyes 

"Niall, Harry needs me to-" 

"It's fine, Louis" Harry says, taking his hand "I think I want to do this myself." 

Louis looks at him shrewdly. 

"If you're sure" 

"I am" Harry says, and Louis leans up to kiss him softly. 

"Hurry up! Save that for the balcony, losers" Niall says, and Harry gets a thrill as, once again, he pictures he and Louis on the balcony of Buckingham Palace. The last time he imagined that, he was sure it would never happen. 

But here he is, all dressed up, about to announce their engagement. 

Harry closes the door behind him with a grin.   


"Dad?" Harry asks, knocking on Des' office door. 

"Harry" Des says, "what are you doing here?" Des looks him up and down. "What's this I hear about an announcement?" 

"I have something to tell you" 

"Oh? It sounds serious" 

"It is" Harry says, as they sit on a 100 year old chaise. 

"Are you alright? Do you need-" 

"Louis and I are engaged" Harry says "and we're telling everyone in about-" Harry looks at his Rolex "-3 hours" 

"Oh my dear boy" Des says, blinking at him for a moment. Harry clenches his jaw, waiting for his father to admit- but then Des engulfs in him in a hug. 

Harry pats his back in surprise, seeing as he suspected his father of getting McGee to interfere two seconds ago. 

"-I'm so happy for you" Des leans back, and Harry is shocked to see tears forming. 

"What, no speech about the family, or heirs, or our image or what Parliament will think-" 

"No, son" Des says, taking a deep breath "you've taught me a great deal over these past few years. I'm only going to try and do good now, and not bother with all the other nonsense. My stress levels are much lower! You won't get the kingship early afterall" 

"Don't joke about that" Harry laughs, hugging him 

"You've told your mother?" 

"Louis and I got Uncle to have her over for a visit and saw her yesterday" 

"And Louis' parents?" 

"I told my instructor that I wanted to practice flying longer distances so I flew the helicopter to the hospital in Doncaster where Jay works" Harry grins "it was quite the surprise. They're coming down for dinner after we go out and face the music" 

"Cilla and I will be there too- if you want us" 

"Of course" Harry grins, but then pauses "Don't tell McGee" 

"Alright" Des says "why?" 

"Niall found out he was squashing rumours of the two of us being together" 

"He was what?" Des frowns "I thought you had the meeting with him about coming out" 

"We did, like way over a year ago and it went disastrously. So I hired Niall" 

"Unbelievable" Des shakes his head. "Well, you are a busy man, son. I'm so happy for you" 

"Thanks Dad" Harry grins 

"I better call your Grandmother" 

"Please" Harry says, eyes widening. "Please do" 

"She'll be pleased, H, don't worry" 

"Will the country be pleased?" Harry mutters 

"You know what son? It doesn't matter."   


Out of everything they could have forgotten to do, they did not draft how they wanted the fateful tweet to sound. Harry personally didn't think about it, seeing as 'hey, we're getting married' seems sufficient enough to him, but apparently it has to be worded just so. Harry's lost count of the number of drafts they've discarded- and they're running out of time. 

"Ok, how about this- Kensington Palace is delighted-" 

"A palace can't announce anything" Louis interjects. 

"The figurative palace-" 

"I don't like it" Louis insists 

"Didn't expect ya t'have such an opinion" Niall mutters, but then erases his draft. "How 'bout 'HRH Prince Harry and Captain Louis Tomlinson are delighted to announce their engagement" 

"I like it" Harry grins, heart speeding up as he’s starting to realize he's really going to do this. 

"Better make sure you put 'to be married'" Louis snorts "-or else they might think it's a bro-gagement" 

"Good point" Niall says, typing away "HRH Prince Harry and Captain Louis Tomlinson are delighted to announce that they are engaged to be married" 

"Perfect" Harry says, reaching over for Louis' hand. 

"Well, it's now or never" Niall says, opening another app and Harry stills. 

"I can't believe we're doing this" 

"Getting cold feet, Haz?" Louis jokes, but Harry detects a tremor of unease 

"No-" Harry used to be unable to imagine a world in which his _family_ knew he was gay, let alone a world which knew he was engaged to a man. 

This could be a disaster- but right now, looking at Louis, Harry doesn't even care. 

"Never" Harry grins "post it, Niall" 

"Aye, aye fiancé of Captain" Niall grins and presses at his ipad. 

The world does not end. 

"Holy shit" Harry says, feeling elated "Holy shit!" 

"We're engaged!" Louis laughs, and Harry kisses him soundly 

"Yer gonna muck up yer suits" Niall tsks, but he's got a smile on. "Go let Lou and Lottie deal with ya" 

"We're engaged!" Harry laughs, tugging on Louis' hand, running through the palace corridors. 

They spend a good 2 minutes running through the halls telling every servant they come across that they're engaged- and Harry does _not_ consider it overkill, thanks. 

"We're engaged!" Louis says, as they burst into the room off of a hall leading to the room they'll greet the press in. 

"I saw!" Lou says, grinning, tearing up, hugging them both. "Now get your arses in my chairs" 

"Paul! We're engaged!" Harry says, as Paul comes in a bit later. 

"Yessir" Paul says, stoically as usual, but smiling. 

"Eugh, Lots, really?" Louis says, face scrunched up as Lottie pats him with powder. 

"You can't be shiny!" she complains and Harry starts giggling. 

"The two of you, honestly" Lou says, as she runs her hands through Harry's hair. 

"Ten minutes" Niall says, coming in. 

Harry's sense of elation suddenly falls away. 

"Oh god, we're going to have to face them" 

"I've told them not to ask about the gay thing" Niall says "you're two people in love, getting hitched" 

"How are people taking it?" 

"I'm not telling you" Niall says "you'll psyche yourself out either way" "The rags tripping over themselves, though?" Louis grins 

"Oh yeah" Niall chortles "especially since _The Mirror's_ morning edition had 'proof' H and Taylor Swift are secretly married" 

"Oh no!" Harry laughs, merrily. Niall checks his watch. 

"Showtime" 

"Alright" Harry says, standing, brushing himself. 

"You look very handsome" Louis grins 

"So do you" 

"No snogging!" Lottie calls "gonna mess yourselves up." 

"Well" Louis says, exhaling, and holding out an arm for Harry. "Ready?" 

"Been ready forever" Harry grins, dimpling, and Louis rolls his eyes. 

They make their way down the hallway, and stand in front of closed doors, where they can hear the murmur of the photographers. 

"Love you" Louis murmurs, grinning up at him, and Harry can't help the, for once, genuine grin that spreads across his face as they step out to the blinding flashes. 

The walk from the entrance way to the middle of the room seems like it takes forever, and despite everything, Harry feels his heart racing. 

Louis' arm linked in his feels like an anchor simultaneously keeping him from sprinting out of the room but also in a safe harbour. 

That's a good tattoo idea, actually. 

Harry chances a glance to Louis' face, and watches as the flashes reflect off his eyes. He takes a breath, as they finally come to a halt, ornate red wallpaper to their back, the world to their front. 

"Just one or two flashes" Harry jokes, as it looks like there's a rave right on front of them 

"I noticed" Louis mutters, squeezing Harry's arm. 

"I can't actually see any of you" Harry says, trying to be charming and get them to calm down "all I see is the flashing" 

"Settle down with your flashes for a minute please!" Niall calls after awhile, as Harry and Louis grin in the general direction of the cameras. "It's very blinding" 

Harry laughs. 

"We've got a few questions." Niall says, glancing around the room at the press, deciding who to call "Peter from BBC" 

"Prince Harry, Captain, congratulations. There was a slight delay in you coming in, so were were worried you'd changed your mind" 

Harry laughs his fake laugh. _Honestly_ , what an opener. He eyes Louis, whom just looks amused. 

"First of all, can you tell us how the proposal happened?" 

"It was very romantic" Harry says 

"We were on holiday when it happened" Louis adds, and Harry ignores the titter of the press upon hearing Louis' accent. 

"Who got down on one knee?" 

"Oh, that's going to stay a secret, Peter" Harry laughs, feeling his Prince self take over for the first time in awhile long time. 

"Ok, thanks" Niall buts in, efficient as ever "Sky news- Sarah" 

"Absolutely fantastic news" she enthuses, and Harry pretends that he can actually see her through the flashes "Captain, you're going to be Prince Harry's husband as well as a member of the Royal family, how do you feel about that?" 

"It's quite a daunting prospect" Louis says, after a beat "I hope I'll take it in my stride- and Harry's a great teacher so hopefully he'll be able to help me along the way. Obviously I look forward to spending all that time with him" 

Harry is finding it hard not to laugh at Louis' fake smile and fake tone. He's obviously trying take Niall's advice and be as bland as possible- being a man is shocking enough. Still, he's having a bit of a difficult time looking natural at it. 

"He's very good at flattery" Harry grins, lying though his teeth. 

"Tim from ITV" Niall interjects, and Harry looks over to see a minuscule eye roll. "Photographers, can you _please_ pause for a second?" 

Tim from ITV starts talking but you can't hear him over the shutters. 

"Snappers, please!" Niall says, exasperated, and finally they die down a bit. "Thank you" 

"Obviously, marriage is a big decision" Tim says, and Harry blanches, not looking forward to this question. He can see Niall tense. "-so you've obviously been together a long time, why wait this long to let us in on your love- and wait till the engagement?" 

"I didn't realize it was a race, or else we would have done it a lot sooner, I imagine" Harry jokes 

"The timing is right" Louis interjects, their go to answer for this question "'we're both very happy" 

"Did you always know you were going to get married?" 

_of fucking course not_ Harry wants to say, _Don't be an idiot_

"Right away, I knew there was something special about Louis" Harry says, slowly "-but obviously, marrying into this position is a big step, so no, we didn't always know we would" 

"But we always wanted to" Louis says "whether or not we knew it would actually work out" 

Harry smiles at him, pleasant face hiding his surprise. Louis subtly raises an eyebrow, then Harry remembers that they're supposed to subtly portray their struggle with coming out- to get people on their side, but make sure it's not the palace that gets blamed. 

Harry's exhausted already. In fact, he's been exhausted for the past 16 months. 

"Jordan, from the Telegraph" Niall says and Harry fights to maintain his pleasant face. 

"First off, congratulations to you both- your engagement rings, how did you pick them out?" 

"I don't know if you'll have recognized my grandfather's ring" Harry says "this was one of his first signet rings when he married by grandmother- we thought it was fitting, Louis isn't the first man to marry into this family" 

"I just hoped for the best with Harry's ring. He picked out the stones, and I hoped for the best. It was hard, trying to find something that would match _his_ wardrobe" 

Laughter that rings out around the room, and Harry's included in it. Not because he found Louis' dig funny (well, he sort of did), but the look on Louis' face as he tries to be blandly charming is too hilarious. 

"Camilla, from the Sunday Express?" Niall calls 

"Camilla, where's Camilla" Harry says, trying to get control of himself, eyeing Louis' fake grin and trying not to laugh. 

"Congratulations" she begins "You're clearly a couple very much in love, and you know what love is- so my question is what do you love about eachother?" 

Harry manages to keep on his aggressively pleasant smile as he recognizes the controversial quote from his parent's own press conference- when his father said he didn't know what love was when he was asked whether or not he was in it. Isn't _that_ a great comparison to start off with. Harry refrains from clenching his jaw. Well, why don't they just jinx it right away- 

"Ah yes, very clever" Louis says, then, menace laced through his otherwise pleasant demeanor "but you know what, this is a very important day for Harry and I, so would you mind not bringing up unpleasant memories on such a happy occasion" Louis says, dryly, and it takes all of Harry's training to not snort 

"Uh-" 

"I mean, I'm sure you can see how a reminder of his parent's ill fated marriage on the day he announces his engagement might sour things? So maybe no more references. Thanks" Louis says, derision laced through his smile. 

Harry loves him very much. 

"-but to answer your question" Louis continues "What do I love about Haz? Where to begin, really" he grins mischievously at Harry, who laughs along with the rest of the room. 

"We both have a great fun time together" Harry says, "have very compatible senses of humour about things, take the Mickey out of eachother a lot, you know-" 

"He has plenty of habits that make me laugh" Louis adds, and Harry elbows him. 

"He's also been extremely supportive of me- despite what that previous comment of his would lead you to believe" Harry says 

"Same for Haz" Louis says "I've never connected as much with a person as I have with him, so. And Gemma likes me, so that's all that matters" 

Laughter goes around the room as Niall eyes his watch. 

"Thank you everyone" he interjects, "Can I have the BBC camera follow us for some close ups of the rings please-" 

"Look this way!" Says a photog 

"A couple more!" Yells another, as the flashes dial up to 11 

"Step closer!" Another calls, and Louis glances at Niall who sighs and nods. 

"Look this way!" Calls a photog, and Harry would, if he could see. 

"I can't see anything, sorry" Harry says 

"Alright, alright" Niall says, stepping in front of them as chaos more or less descends. "BBC, with me" 

They go back into the little hallway outside the room, where there's about five more minutes of pictures. 

"Thanks sirs" says the photog. "-and congratulations" 

"Thank you" says Harry, as Niall starts to usher him out 

"You two are very brave, best of luck to you" 

"Thanks" Harry says, blinking after him. Niall leads them to another room, and finally, Harry can no longer hear shutters. 

There's a moment of silence. 

"I'm exhausted" Louis says, "and I think I'm blind" 

"You'll get used to it" Harry says, as he lets out the breath he was holding. Wow. It's unbelievable. He's out. He's out! He's getting married to Louis! 

Harry has a terrible feeling like this might be a dream. 

"Hurry yer arses up" Niall says "We're on a schedule" 

"Mate, the Prince of Wales just announced he's engaged to a man" Louis says "No journalist's going to give up that exclusive" 

"Whatever" Niall says, waving to Lottie to straighten (poor word choice) the two of them up as Niall leads them to a parlour. "Now, remember what I told you- charming, no confrontation, we've got the same journalist that Harry had for his birthday-" 

"Mate, we just came out, faced a bunch of vultures, and are about to face the nation. We're both at our wits end right now" Louis says "Stop pestering us" 

"Right" Niall says, closing the cover to his iPad. "I just want everything to go perfect for you losers" he grins "I'm a little fond of ya" 

"It's been great so far" Harry says "Thank you, Niall. I don't know what we'd do without you" 

"Alright, alright" Niall says, "Get in there, you two" 

He pushes them through the door, and Harry eyes the camera crew set up. 

"Tom" Harry greets the presenter like an old friend "Nice to see you again" 

"Congratulations" Tom says 

"Thanks" Harry grins "Obviously, this is Louis. Louis, Tom Bradby" 

"Me Mum watches you on the telly all the time" Louis smiles "she's right chuffed" 

"Well thank you, Captain." Tim says, quickly masking a look of surprise. Harry suspects it's because of Louis' accent. Oh well. "Shall we begin?" 

"Lets" Harry smiles, taking a seat on the couch beside Louis, intertwining their hands 

"Suffice to say, you've given the nation quite a shock" Bradby says 

"Well, you know I never comment on my personal life" Harry grins 

"Indeed" Tom says, and Harry can tell he's trying to figure out how to tactfully say 'especially since no one knew you were gay'. 

"Well, since you've kept us all in the dark, the nation's wondering about the Captain. We don't know you very well sir" 

"Hopefully with the work I'll do in the palace, you'll get to know me through that" Louis answers, and Harry grins at him, not bothering to hide his adoration. "-and of course, a little through this interview" 

"People are very curious about you- so let's start with the obvious" 

Harry and Louis still. 

"The proposal?" 

"State secret" Harry grins, relieved 

"We got engaged on vacation" Louis adds "I think we can reveal that, at least" 

"It was very romantic" Harry says, seeing Tom struggle, obviously wanting to ask 'who proposed'. 

"You're both wearing rings, then?" Tom asks instead, and both Harry and Louis flash them. "They don't match" 

"We don't really match, though, do we?" Louis muses "But we're suited for each other" 

"Louis didn't have any Royal jewelry yet- his is my grandfather's first signet ring" 

"That's lovely" says Tom. "It has to be said, you both look very happy and relaxed" 

"We are." Harry grins "We're like sort of ducks, very calm on the surface with little feet going under the water. It's been really exciting. We've been talking about it for a long time so for us, it's a real relief and it's really nice to be able to tell everybody" 

"Ducks" Louis repeats, amused, laughing a little "Is that the best you could come up with?" 

"I'm not the drama major" Harry says, smirking, and he can see Tom watching them intently 

"Anyway" Louis says "It's really nice to finally be able to share it with everyone" 

"You obviously had kept it a secret. What did your respective families say when you told them?" Harry ignores the double meaning in the question. 

"Finally" Harry laughs "Gemma was in the middle of scolding me that Louis and I weren't engaged yet when I told her" 

"My family is very close" Louis says "They mean the world to me, and they're just happy I'm happy. They're also pretty fond of Harry too, so they were over the moon" 

"I know people are going to ask- what about children? Do you want a lot?" 

Harry grins at Louis, who returns his smile. "Loads, yeah" Harry grins 

"I love kids" Louis enthuses "I've always wanted a large brood of my own, and Harry's the same way, so we're pretty well matched" 

"We'll see what comes" Harry says "Probably enjoy being married for awhile- and then get the process started" 

Tom obviously looks like he wants to ask more questions, but eyes someone (whom Harry assumes to be Niall) in the corner of the room and changes direction. 

"Now when you two set eyes on each other for the first time, what did you think?" 

Harry smirks at Louis, who crinkles his eyes at him. Harry thinks back to their first meeting- when he belatedly realizes that Louis' whole entrance was an act. Harry smiles and snorts, thinking of a good answer for Tom. 

"It was a long time ago now, Tom, I'm trying to wrack my brain about it all." Louis says, and Harry rolls his eyes 

"You don't remember meeting the Prince of Wales?" Tom asks, with some surprise 

"We obviously met at university" Harry interjects "He was my roommate, actually." 

"You weren't surprised to learn that the Prince of Wales would be sharing a room with you?" 

Louis shrugs. 

"Not really, I mean, the entire f-" Louis blanches a little, but continues on "-bloody planet knew he was going to Cambridge-" Louis raises a brow at Harry, still chastising him, all these years later. Harry smirks. "-when I met him I think I felt bad for him, the poor lad was pretty nervous" 

"He helped me move in I think" Harry says, "I remember being relieved that Louis treated me like just any bloke, and yes I was terribly nervous to be starting university, and how Louis would react with rooming with me, so thanks for revealing that to the nation, love" 

"No problem" Louis grins 

"What I _did_ learn early on though, is that Louis is a total worry wort" 

"Haz-" 

"We didn't really talk until he told me off for wanting to go for a run by myself" Harry grins 

"Totally justifiable!" Louis says, to Tom, exasperated 

"We just spent more time with each other, since Louis insisted I not do anything stupid, had a good giggle, had lots of fun and realized we shared the same interests and just had a really good time. We were friends for awhile, and then I realized I didn't want to only be friends anymore" 

"Same for you, Louis?" 

"Well, yeah" Louis says, obviously considering his answer, and Harry's interested to hear his response. "I mean, at first I was more or less exasperated with him, then as we spent more time together, fondly exasperated- then just fondness." Louis is looking at him adoringly, and Harry feels himself blush on National telly. Great. 

"Now, if you don't mind me asking, you two ended up in a flat together-" 

"Several" Harry says "We've moved around quite a bit" 

"Louis, does Harry do anything useful around the house, like cooking or-?" 

"Oh he does all of it" Louis says "I'm absolutely hopeless, being more or less raised on army rations. All I'm good for is making the bed" 

"That's not true" Harry says "You've cooked for me a few times" 

"Yeah, and how many times have you had to swoop in and save the day, hmm? I would say I'm getting better at it, Tom, but in all likelihood I think I'm getting worse" 

"I just don't let you cook enough, love" Harry says, patting his knee. 

"Was it slightly awkward for the other flatmates with you two going out?" 

"I don't think so" Harry says "Niall was one of our biggest supporters since even before we got together, and Stan I think was just happy we were happy." Harry grins "We have Niall to thank for all this, really." 

"You'd think he put down some money on us or something-" Louis pauses and turns to Harry "He probably did, now that I think about it" 

"Would explain a lot" Harry agrees 

"I suppose people are going to wonder- again, the first meeting of the families, not very normal- Louis, what was your first impression of the family?" 

"Well, I was pretty nervous about meeting Gemma, actually" Louis grins and Harry resists raising a brow "Haz talks about her so much, it was obvious they were really close- and she'd have high standards for her little brother. But she couldn't have been more lovely or welcoming. She's one of my best mates now, and has an aces daughter" 

_Good swerve, Louis._ Harry thinks- he knows what Louis thinks of his father. 

"But again, meeting the grandmother, the Queen- not very normal" 

"Course not" Louis says "She's an amazing woman though, I met her at the palace when I was visiting Harry there, she took time out of her day to come see me and she invited me to Sandringham a couple Christmases ago." 

"You two are very clearly very fond of each other's families, will this be a big part of your life going forward?" 

"Oh, completely" Harry says "Louis's family is very close knit, and I get on very well with them- I'm very, very lucky. I was probably more nervous meeting them than anyone else I've met, really. I've really felt like I'm a part of their family, and I hope Lou feels the same" 

"People are bound to ask- how long have you been together?" 

"Six years in February" Harry says, with a grin. He wasn't going to lie about that- it doesn't matter that it would mess with the tabloid narrative- he was glad it was. 

"Wow" Bradby says, clearly not expecting that answer "So I suppose the marriage talk wasn't much of a surprise" 

"That's not true, exactly" Harry says, slowly, trying to figure out how to word it. "Being with me is, obviously very different than any normal relationship, so like-" Harry doesn't really want to air all of their struggle out on telly, but everyone thinking that this was an impulsive decision is the last thing he wants. "Honestly? There was a long time where I thought this would never happen for me, and then I met Louis, and even then I was sure that we would not last- because of who I am" 

"Did you ever break up?" Tom asks, gently, and Harry realizes he's close to tears- oops. Luckily, Louis squeezes his knee and speaks up. 

"Well, there was a time we got into a really huge argument and were broken up for about 12 hours, but other than that, no. For the record, it had nothing to do with Harry being who he is." 

"I tried to break up with him a couple other times" Harry says, trusting himself to speak again "-because of the pressure that comes with who I am. I know Louis' life is going to change irrecovably after today- and it feels very selfish of me to ask him to give up so much to be with me" 

"Wasn't a difficult choice" Louis says, softly, looking right at Harry, "It's a zero sum thing. Being without you is infinitely worse than any other scenario- I can deal with a couple of paps" 

Harry cant help the grin that spreads over his face at that. 

"Why get married now?" Tom asks "you've laid low for all this time, why now?" 

"We've talked about today for a while" Harry begins, "-we've talked about this happening so Louis wasn't in the dark at all, we've planning it for at least a year if not longer, and it was just finding the right time and that's what most people say about couples, it's just about timing." 

"I had my military career and Harry really wanted to concentrate on his flying-" 

"I couldn't have done this if I was still doing my training, so I've got that out of the way and Lou's in a good place in terms of work and were he wants to be and we both just decided now was a really good time." Harry shrugs, pretending like they haven't been trying to come out for over a year. 

"You are obviously going to enter this family, the most famous royal family in the world. The strain of that, those expectations, is that worrying? Is that intimidating? Do you think about that a lot both of you, especially Louis, obviously?" 

"Not particularly" Louis says, flatly, and Harry represses the urge to giggle, and hopes the smack of NIall's faceplalm is not heard on the camera. "- I mean, I'm not marrying Harry for expectations, obviously. I want to support him in anyway I can- and I mean, the family's a wonderful family, the members who I've met have achieved a lot and are very inspirational-" Louis blabbers so Harry decides to rescue him. 

"There's no pressure though." Harry says "Louis and I are going to carve our own future" 

"This is a life in the public domain to a degree that you can't escape, you both know that, Harry, you obviously know it better than Louis does, you are obviously very protective of him, seeing as you tried to break up with him over it" 

Louis manages to hide his laugh behind a cough. 

"Massively so. Him and his family, I want to make sure they have the best guidance and the chance to see what life has been like or what life is like in the family, that's kind of almost why I have been waiting this long-" Harry says "I wanted to give him a chance to see in and to back out if he needed to before it all got too much. I'm trying to learn from lessons done in the past-" Harry thinks of his mother "- and I just wanted to give him the best chance to settle in and to see what happens on the other side." 

"I've been with Harry for the past six years, and heard and seen what his life is like, so I think I have a good understanding of everything" Louis says "- and hopefully do good job. I mean, I'm willing to learn quickly and work hard." 

" A lot of opportunities obviously within the family, a huge ability to change people's lives for the better, I guess that's something you must have contemplated as well." Tom says, and Harry really wants to interject about Louis' service record, but, it's sealed for a reason. As far anyone's concerned, Louis has always been in the reserves. 

"Yes, well I really hope I can make a difference, even in the smallest way. I am looking forward to helping as much as I can" 

"Part of the reason it has taken you this long is you've both spent a long time contemplating the future, being calm about it, pondering it, thinking about it, is that right?" 

"We've talked about it lots. It has always been something we've had a good chat about and like I said both of us have come to the decision pretty much together" 

"Louis, in case you didn't know, you have been in the papers quite a bit for the past couple weeks-" 

"Really?" Louis says, sarcastically and Harry purses his lips together to keep from laughing. 

"And a lot has been made of the fact that you are a Captain in the SAS" 

They've been out for like, 3 hours, and 'a lot has been made of the fact'. Great. 

"Reserves" Louis says "I'm in the reserves" 

"Right" says Tom "What do think your regiment will think? Are you planning to stay on?" 

"My boys in the SAS will support me" Louis says, easily "And yes, I do plan to stay on" 

"Do you think that your new role will interfere?" 

"I don't think so" Louis says "and really, I'm working for the government in both positions anyways" Louis grins and Harry laughs very unattractively, but oh well. 

"It's a massive thing you are going into now, obviously marriage is a big thing for everyone, but it's in such a public way, excited? A little bit terrified?" 

"Massively excited, quite happy when the interview's over" Harry jokes "-but no we are hugely excited and we are looking forward to spending the rest of our lives together and seeing what the future holds." 

"Thanks for sitting down with me" Tom says, and Harry sighs when the red light on the camera blinks off. Louis slumps beside him. 

"I am so bad at this" 

"You were not" Harry says, kissing his hair "he did brilliantly, didn't he, Tom?" "You did, Captain" Tom says "And can I say, sirs, I wish you the best of luck- you're both very brave" 

"Thanks" Harry says, pleasantly surprised 

"Thanks mate" Louis echoes, running a hand through his hair and messing it up "Hope most people are like you" 

"Alright you two" Niall says, bustling over "You've got an hour break and then you've got your photo shoot." 

"Madness. This schedule is almost as bad as-" Louis abruptly stops himself from saying anything, glancing at the crew packing up "-training camp" 

"How are people taking it?" Harry asks, unable to wait much longer. 

"Well, I dunno" Niall says 

"Niall!" 

"It's true" Niall shrugs "Most people are just in shock. Privy council's meeting now to discuss it-" 

"Privy council?" Harry questions "why would the Privvy council-" 

"Well, I mean It's a big thing" Niall shrugs "the archbishop of Cantebury's requested a meeting with the Queen-" 

"They let my father get married" Harry says, stomach sinking 

"I know, Harry, it'll be fine, I'm sure, they're just shocked, is all" 

"Ugh" Harry says 

"Buck up" Niall says, as Louis wraps an arm around Harry's waist, and Harry leans into him "You've gotta get your picture taken. Go get changed" 

"Why?" Louis complains "In the army, I have two uniforms, one fancy and one not I don't-" 

Harry lets Louis' complaining take his mind off the political storm brewing outside.   


Harry and Louis walk into the room at Buckingham where Mario Testino has set up his shoot. They've changed out of their crisp suits- Harry's got a cream printed shirt and slacks on, Louis, to Harry's delight (and Louis' horror) is wearing a baby blue sweater and khakis. 

Harry, a pro at taking pictures is fine. Louis, on the other hand, is not. 

As they stand facing each other, arms clasped looking at the camera, Harry tries not to laugh at Louis' awkward smile. 

"I feel like a right knob" Louis sighs, going to run a hand through his hair, but then stopping himself just in time. 

Niall walks over to the screen where they're pulling up the pictures. 

"You look like one too" he says, and Harry catches Louis' hand before his face palm smudges his makeup. 

"You just need to act natural, sir" Mario says, and Louis sighs. "Be happy! You're getting married to the person you love most in the world-" 

"Actually" Louis interjects "I mean, Haz is great and all, but I wouldn't say _the most_ \- you may be the Prince of Wales, love, but you didn't lead ManU to the championship-" 

Harry snorts. 

"Quiet you" Harry laughs, poking him, recognizing Louis' need to make jokes as a distraction. He gets an idea. "Come on now, Lou, you're a sniper, you know how to shoot" 

"What does that have to do with-" Louis suddenly realizes and rolls his eyes "That wasn't even funny, you loser" 

"Thanks for that flash of confidence" Harry grins 

"That was terrible" Louis says, flatly, but Harry can spy the crinkles at the corner of his eyes. 

"You don't have to be such a negative" Harry says, and Louis finally laughs. 

"You're so ridiculous" He says, crowding into his space, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close 

"We need to get the right exposure with these pictures, Lou" Harry says, seriously, in his arms, and Louis snorts and starts laughing, turning to Niall and Mario. 

"Do you hear this loser?" 

"I shutter to think what the public would think if they heard you calling me a loser" Harry says, which prompts Louis to shake his head, sliding his arm around Harry's waist, his other arm on Harry's forearm. 

"Why am I marrying him, again?" He asks, and Niall snorts. 

"'Cause I'd kill you if you backed out now after all me work." 

"Speaking of" Mario says, "-take a step closer, please." Louis sighs. 

They're in there for another 15 minutes, and Niall eyes the screen. 

"I think we got a couple" 

"We did?" Louis asks, dubiously 

"Definitely" Niall says, approvingly, writing down some numbers. 

"Can we see-" Harry starts to say 

"Nope" Niall stops him "Gonna be a surprise" 

"But-" 

"Nope" Niall says "Now be off, the two of you. Get some rest. It's going to be a hell of a ride now until the wedding" 

"Oh no" Louis says and Harry turns to him. 

"What?" Harry asks, with a smile- that promptly fades when he realizes that Louis does not look well. "Lou, what's up?" 

"I just realized" Louis says "We're going to have a wedding" 

"Obviously" Harry laughs a little "We're getting married-" 

"No- a _royal_ wedding. On telly. With the balcony" 

"Well, yes" Harry says, "I mean, if they don't kick me out" 

"My mum is going to be able to add my face to her collection of Royal Wedding plates" Louis says, horrified. 

"You better get him a cuppa, Haz" Niall says, and Harry nods, leading Louis out of the room.   


They abscond back to Kensington, Harry eyes Louis as photons surround their car outside the St James Palace gates. Harry takes his hand across the seat, and Louis squeezes it. They were originally planning on having both of their families over for dinner to celebrate, they're just taking time to be together. They've postponed that for tomorrow. 

"This is all so surreal" Harry says, in a t-shirt and sweats, tangled up with Louis on the couch. 

"It _is_ a fantasy movie-" Louis says, as the Lord of the Rings plays on the screen. 

"You know what I mean" Harry says, with an eye roll 

"I know" Louis replies, softly "I can hardly believe it either" 

They've been staying away from the opinions until tomorrow- when the dailies will have had time to update their front pages from Harry and Taylor to Harry and Louis. 

"We're not going to have to plan the wedding, are we?" 

"I'm sure Niall will take care of that" Harry says "but you really don't want anything to with it?" 

"All I want is to show up and marry you" Louis says "I don't care whether the invites are white or ecru" 

Harry laughs and kisses his forehead. 

"Too bad. I'm going to ask for your opinion anyways" 

Louis sighs. 

"Alright then"   


Harry sits in their boardroom, nervously, picking at his clothes, as they wait for Niall to arrive. 

"He's not usually late" Harry mutters 

"I'm sure he's fine, Haz" Louis says, dressed for his new role, and Harry likes it, but he likes Louis' usual adidas uniform better. Which- is very odd indeed. 

"You two are on time" Niall says, with some surprise, plopping down into a chair "I thought for sure you'd be late" 

"It's our house" Harry says. Niall opens his mouth to respond, but seemingly thinks better of it. 

"Never mind" Niall says, putting his briefcase on the table. 

"So?" Harry says 

"So what?" Niall asks and Harry throws his hands up. Niall snorts. 

"Come on, H, you already know what everyone's like" 

"No I don't!" 

"Yes, you do. People can only have a good, bad or neutral opinion" 

"Well, what's the majority then?" Harry asks, and Niall shrugs. 

"Pretty even, really" Niall says. Harry's heart sinks. "-a lot of it is fixable though, so you'll be fine" 

"Fixable?" Harry asks "How-?" 

"Firstly, I'm not counting the homophobic stuff, 'cause they're the minority of people anyways." 

"There's non-homophobic critics?" Harry asks, feeling the dread creep up on him. 

"Well, they're fine with the fact you're gay" Niall pulls out some papers, "-but there's some are pearl clutching about heirs and children, which is ridiculous because it seems pretty straight forward- no pun intended- to me. Some are mad that you 'lied' by closeting yourself with girlfriends-" 

"They're mad at that?" Harry asks, incredulously "I'd like to see them try to come out when _they're_ the Prince of Wales" 

"-There's quite a bit of criticism of you and the palace for not coming out formally." 

"What, I need to give a press conference that I'm gay?" Harry huffs, crossing his arms "Dad didn't need to do one that he was straight" 

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry. You know why. Gonna have to do an interview with _Out_ explaining yourself." 

"What about the good ones then?" 

"Well, there's a lot of papers that are so shocked that they're just treating this like any normal royal engagement" Niall snorts "There's quite a few congratulatory tweets, but you can read those on your own time, I've sent the ones I want." 

"What was the outcome of the Privy Council, then?" Harry asks 

"They're just going to roll with it" Niall shrugs "what else can they do?" 

"There's been no call for a referendum to kick us out?" Harry laughs, nervously 

"Well, no major ones-" Niall grins "Not when you have _the Mirror_ of all tabs having this on their front page. Niall pulls out a paper, and Harry laughs merrily when he sees it. 

It's a picture of Harry and Louis from the press conference, photoshopped to literally be surrounded by rainbows. 

The Gay Prince is the headline Our Brave Future King chooses love over tradition 

"That's nice" Harry grins "No gross 'gay affair' stuff that I thought" 

"Oh, there is a couple of those" Niall says "But remember, the Mirror has the pictures of you and Louis at Klosters- listen to this: 'while talking to the Prince and his fiancé in Klosters, our humble self noted an undeniable chemistry between the two of them, almost involuntary glances, and the telltale body language of being in love. However, knowing the scrutiny and the scandal that may arise if the public knew who the Prince really loved, our publication decided against speculating." 

"How noble" Harry snorts. 

"The Mail has published every single picture of the two of you they have in their arsenal, which means that bloody awkward hug at your Passing Out has finally made it to print." 

"What about me?" Louis asks, quietly, speaking up for the first time "What do they think of me?" 

"There's been no time to dive into too much speculation about you yet" Niall says "Apart from what they already have when they thought you were with Gemma" 

"Fathering a baby is different than marrying into the firm, though" Louis says, raising a brow. 

"Indeed" Niall says, evasively 

"Nothing about me being a Manc then?" 

"Not yet" Niall says, "I'm expecting some of that when the weekly issues come out next week" 

"What about the good ones then?" Harry asks, not wanting Louis to dwell on his non poshness, which, is one of the reasons Harry fell in love with him, so. 

"There's a good number of blogs excited about the visibility" Niall says "Quite a few of them are actually like 'duh, of course he's Gay" Niall snorts "and Sugarscape is predictably excited. But they're excited about everything, so." 

Niall pulls up their website, where they have encircle a picture of Harry and Louis grinning at each other with heart eye emojis. 'Prince Harry's Engaged to a Man and it's literally love personified' is followed by 'OMG you'll die when you learn what the Captain calls Prince Harry' 

"They're pretty literal, but like, that's what you two losers are really like, anyway" 

"Thanks for that, Niall" Harry says, eyeing Louis with a grin. "I like their nickname for Louis, too" 

"That reminds me of my favourite tweet" Niall says, pulling up Twitter to _Out!_ 's page. _Best day ever? The Prince is Gay and Bagged himself a Military man!_

Harry chortles. Louis rolls his eyes. 

"You've received a lot of other congratulatory tweets too" Niall says, scrolling through his ipad, "lots of celebrities-" 

"Like who?" 

"Like everyone" Niall snorts "You can look at them later. The important ones are the politicians" 

"Oh?" Harry says, lifting an eyebrow 

"Across the pond, President Rodham tweeted her congratulations and commendation on your bravery" 

"Why is she included in this?' Louis asks "She has nothing to do with Brit-" 

"Au contraire, Louis" Niall grins "She's the leader of the free world, after all. And I think she's awesome, so." 

"What about here, Ni" Harry interrupts, before Niall can start waxing poetic. 

"PM May said during a presser that "said the whole country would join her and her family in wishing you "great joy" and that she had spoken to you to say congratulations" 

"She didn't?" Harry questions 

"She called and was put through to me and I said I'd pass on the message. You were on your break" 

"I guess she is granny's PM, not mine" Harry says, thoughtfully 

"and she also said a cheer had gone up when she told ministerial colleagues at today's Cabinet meeting." 

Louis snorts 

"Like hell that really happened" 

"To her credit though" Niall says "She also said she didn't see an issue when that tosser from the Financial Times asked if she thought there'd be political repercussions of your choice" 

"That's- good" Harry says 

"The Labour leader tweeted: "Delighted for Prince Harry and Captain Tomlinson on their engagement. The whole country will be wishing them every happiness." 

"Who's the labour leader now?" Harry asks, frowning "I should know-" 

"Nah, they change every couple weeks" Niall continues scrolling, "the Scottish and Welsh ministers congratulated you too." 

"I just realized how many thank you notes we'll have to send out" Louis says, paling 

"The British Armed Forces tweeted a congratulations to you too" Niall grins, "dubbing you 'their own" 

"I take offence at that" Harry says, taking Louis' hand, but then thinks of something. "Has Zayn said anything? Liam texted me congratulations, (it was a long string of celebratory emojis and a lot of exclamation points. Harry was very chuffed) but Zayn hasn't-" 

"Apparently he bursts into laughter whenever he hears it mentioned." Louis sighs "I would too, if I were him" 

"Your family's toeing the line, H" Niall continues "Your father was "delighted" and "he's thrilled" and that you've been practising long enough and he feels old" 

Harry sniffs a little. 

"Your stepmum had an engagement last night, and apparently some people wanted to pass on their congratulations, and she said that it's brilliant and absolutely wonderful." 

"Go Cilla" Harry grins, quite fond of his step-mum, in spite of everything. 

"Your parents did well too, Louis" Niall says "they read their statement very well" 

"Statement? What statement?" Harry asks 

"Oh, just that they think you're wonderful and very fond of you, and that the two of you make a lovely couple, etc. Etc." 

"How have the paps been with them?" Louis asks, frowning. 

"Not as bad as feared" Niall says, and then plows on, obviously for Louis' benefit. "Your uncle said he's happy for you too, H." 

"That's nice" Harry grins. 

"Your gran told a guest at that luncheon of hers that it was brilliant news" 

"No news from the church?" Harry asks, fearfully 

"No" Niall sighs "I'm gonna have a hell of a time finding an appropriate venue if they don't choose to do the blessing-" 

"You really think they won't?" Harry asks, swallowing 

"He's called a meeting of all the major bishops" Niall says, "they're still talking" 

"Oh god" Harry says 

"Appropriate" Louis snorts and Harry shoots him a look. 

"But he can just to choose to bless it himself, can't he?" Harry says "I thought it was up to individual discretion" 

"It sets a precedent if he does it though" Niall shrugs "It might be a good thing, H. Remove the church from the duties of the monarch? Make you a bit more universal" 

"Gran's going to be so disappointed" Harry says, sadly "her faith is so important to her" 

"Maybe a smaller canon will agree to do it" Louis says "You won't get the archbishop, but you got me- you can't have everything, you know" He grins mischievously and Harry laughs, rubbing his nose. He doesn't quite know how to feel. 

Par for the course.   


Harry wanders around Kensington, waiting for Louis to get off the phone. The SAS has called, wanting to speak about Louis' new role, and his changed assignments. Or, that's what Harry assumes, seeing as Louis can't confirm or deny. 

Harry wanders back into what functions as their living room, and flicks on his TV. 

He doesn't know what possesses him to do it, but it isn't before long he's tuned into the American channels, where all their morning shows (it's early over there) are agog over his engagement. 

All of the rolling banners across their screens are some variation of 'Prince Harry's shocking engagement', rolling footage of him and Louis being flashed as as they walk to their place is shown as shocked anchors talk over it. 

It's far from the first time he's been on CNN, but still- 

"What do you think Piers?" Asks some anchor that Harry doesn't know "I mean you're the Brit" 

Why Piers Morgan has a position on an American TV show is beyond Harry. 

"Well, it's quite shocking, really" Piers says "everyone was under the impression he was a womanizer. I feel sorry for the poor girls he strung along" 

Harry bristles. He strung no one along- 

"Well, it must have been terrible pressure for him, realizing that-" 

"Oh that's a given" Piers agrees "but still, he could have given us some warning" 

"I don't owe you anything" Harry says 

"-and it's thrown quite a wrench in the works" Piers continues "He's supposed to be the head of the Church. And we thought his father was the problematic one" 

"Don't you think it's lovely that he chose love, though?" Asks the simpering host from before, and Harry nods. The photos Mario took are put up on the screen, and Harry's distracted from Piers' awfulness by them. 

They're perfect. 

There's one overly posed one, with Harry and Louis standing close together, formally, smiling. Louis' smile only looks a little forced, which is what Harry thought would be the best outcome. But he was wrong. 

The second photo is from when Louis was admonishing his puns. They're laughing, sharing quite the heart eyed look, arms wrapped around eachother. Harry wants ten. 

"- and his pick could be better" Piers is continuing, and Harry snorts. Like hell it could be "- I mean, I'm sure the Captain's a very admirable person, but studies have shown that the classes just don't intermarry well-" 

"I thought you'd like him, Piers" says the host "he speaks his mind- shooting down that reporter who quoted Harry's parent's interview" 

"That's my job, though. His is to stand and look interested" 

"Look at that picture, Piers, they're clearly besotted" 

"He won't know any of the proper protocols" Piers continues "there's a lot of nuance involved-" 

"Like that wanker knows anything about nuance" Louis snorts, making Harry jump "-why are you watching that loser, Haz?" 

"Just flipping channels" Harry lies, and Louis snorts, but doesn't call him out on it. Harry flips to another channel. 

"That's a brilliant picture" Louis says, as the next channel also displays the Testino picture. 

"He's the best for a reason" Harry says, as Louis wraps his arms around him. 

"So weird, having my name on the news roll" Louis says 

"I'm sorry" 

"Stop that" Louis says, kissing him softly, and then taking his ringed hand in his. "I knew what I was getting into" 

"Yeah" Harry sighs, and Louis frowns before kissing him again. 

"Cheer up, love. The worst is over. You just have to start practicing how to walk so you don't trip down the aisle, eh?" 

Harry laughs and pinches Louis for that, but has a feeling they're not quite out of the rough waters yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUH duh duh duh du du du! Guess who's back in black (or a very dark grey)
> 
> Anyway, due to some unforeseen life things (good and bad) this was delayed. Sorry for dropping off the face of the earth! 
> 
> But Spring is on it's way. I love you all and missed you dearly.   
> Xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Harry knows he shouldn't, but he's watching the itv news broadcast. 

_World Still Reeling after Prince Harry's Shocking Announcement_ says the running banner. 

"-as the news broke across twitter, the world reacted with incredulity" says the presenter "a lot of news agencies thought that the Royal account may be hacked, but it was not the case. Our own Royal correspondent was quite shocked at the news herself" 

Clips of various news anchors reacting with incredulity, and sometimes laughter, when told are played, and Harry purses his lips. 

"It was quite the shock, wasn't it" says the presenter to her Royal correspondent, and she nods enthusiastically. 

"I mean, we have been waiting for Prince Harry's engagement announcement for a long time, so when I first heard 'engaged' I wasn't surprised. He'd just announced a job, and had been graduated, I think we all thought engagement was the natural next step" 

"But not to a man!" 

"Of course not! I mean, we all expected Lady Paige to make it down the aisle, eventually" 

"Even though Harry made a statement saying that they were only friends?" 

"Well, she was obviously the palace's choice, and the palace usually gets what it wants" 

"How shocked were you when Captain Tomlinson was announced?" 

"Oh very. But then it made sense in a sort of odd way- after all, Royal watchers had been noticing him for awhile, though we all thought it was only friendship." 

"I have had many tweets saying that it was obvious they were together- not to you?" 

"Well, no! I mean, I would be lying if the thought hadn't crossed my mind, but then- if that was the case, I thought he'd never go through with it" 

"Why not?" 

"Well, I mean, he's the Prince of Wales" says the royal correspondent, like it's obvious "he can't be gay" 

"Not even in this day and age?" 

"Well, obviously _now_ it's silly to say no, but there's a lot of ramifications we haven't come across yet" 

"Like heirs?" 

"No, a lot of British Monarchs died childless, the line of succession is fine" 

"You're talking about how he's going to be received in countries where homosexuality is still outlawed" 

"Yes. The royal family has long been a potent tool of British statecraft, and the Queen in particular, has been an unparalleled ace to play when interests are engaged and foreign heads of state, benign or malign in their ruling styles, need to be flattered. It's hard to be that prize if one's very nature is so divisive, or if the statesman we're wooing doesn't want to meet him." 

"But by the time he's king, I'm sure it won't be so divisive?" 

"We'll just have to wait and see" 

"So what do we know about Harry's fiancé?" 

"Not much, truthfully. We do know he was his roommate in Cambridge-" 

"Quite scandalous" interjects the presenter, with a giggle 

"-and according to some of their classmates, he studied drama, and was a member of the Gilbert and Sullivan society." 

"Oh yes, there's that clip of him in _Pirates_ making it's way around YouTube" 

"Quite brilliant, I thought" adds the Royal correspondent "anyway, he's from a middle class family up in Yorkshire" 

"As I understand it, there's a bit of controversy around him" 

Harry stills, clenching his jaw- 

"Yes, he's a bit older than our Harry. He was in the military before he went to Cambridge" 

"SAS reserves, or so I understand" 

"Yes" 

A picture of Harry and Louis from Harry's passing out (where it's quite obvious) is put in an inset. 

"It's so obvious when you're looking right at them, isn't it?" 

_Finally_

"Indeed" 

"In any event, they're quite the good looking couple, don't you think?" 

"They look quite good in their uniforms" laughs the presenter. 

"What does 'being in the reserves' mean?" 

"They don't go into combat. They might assist with training missions at home or abroad, but mostly get the training in case something happens to the primary teams." 

"I see" says the presenter, slowly and Harry huffs. If they only knew. 

"Do you think he'll have a hard time adjusting to palace life?" 

"Well, maybe. My sources have informed me that one never saw Harry without Louis at Cambridge- and more often than not we didn't see him without Louis when he went out after he left. So, its fair to say Louis knows what he's getting into." 

"It's not the same as being under the microscope, though, I'd imagine" 

"No it's not. I mean, he got a little taste of it when the rumours were he fathered Princess Clare- something I never believed, by the way-" 

"Sure" Harry snorts 

"But the real test will be how he engages with people, and how he does on diplomatic trips and such. We saw during their press conference that he's not quite developed the filter required for the job yet" 

"We'll have to see, won't we?" 

"Now about the wedding-" 

Harry turns it off. He sighs and stands, wishing he had a shift at work. He opens his phone, and sees an email from Niall, reminding him about the meeting with the palace PR team. 

They've gotta make sure they all align their narratives or whatever. Harry gets dressed and piles into the waiting car with Paul. 

"Doing alright, sir?" Paul asks and Harry nods. 

"Yeah, thanks." 

"things will settle down soon" Paul says, and Harry wishes he could agree. 

_"- and now in Royal news- incredulous reactions are still coming in from the Prince's shocking announcement. In a recent poll done by the BBC_ " 

Paul turns the radio to another station. Harry doesn't say anything as the finishing lines of "I'm coming out" play. Harry almost laughs. 

"And that was for our dear Gay Prince" says Nick Grimshaw "Good on him, for the whole engagement you know. But he could have told us first- a little blindsiding, don't-" 

Paul turns the radio off. 

Harry walks into Buckingham, acutely aware of all the workers staring at him as he walks in. They usually just sort of bow, or curtesy and then go back to pretending to be invisible. 

Harry refrains from sighing, again, and goes into the boardroom. 

There's Niall, shuffling papers around, talking good naturedly to a member of his staff. Harry recognizes the Queen's PR people, and of course, there's McGee. 

Harry frowns at him. He does not look pleased. Good. 

"No Louis yet?" Harry asks, taking a seat beside Niall. 

"He's been pinned down by paps" McGee says, contemptuously, pulling up a live news feed of the scene outside the gates of Louis' barracks. 

"Oh no" Harry says, "poor Louis" 

"Shall we get started without him then?" Asks one of the Queen's aides. 

"Go ahead" Niall says "heaven knows Louis would rather not even come" 

McGee snorts. 

"Something to add, mate?" Niall asks 

"Other than this whole thing is a giant shitshow, no" 

"If you hadn't been squashing rumours about Louis and I in the press- directly against what we wanted, by the way- we wouldn't have been driven to such drastic measures!" Harry says, angrily, and Niall puts a hand on his arm. 

"I think what Harry's trying to say is that it was best to rip the band-aid off. Quell speculation." 

"He's not denying it" Harry says "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" 

"Only that I wish I had succeeded!" McGee says 

"Succeeded in what?" Comes a much calmer voice, and Harry looks up to see Louis walking into the room. "So cool, Haz, they just lemme in now, don't even need you or Gems or Paul" 

"You're in the fold now" Harry jokes, in spite of himself, and watches as Louis looks right over at McGee, then bends down and plants one Harry's cheek, before settling in his seat. 

Harry's previously dour spirits are suddenly slightly lifted. 

"Well?" Louis asks "succeeded in what?" 

"Convincing you not to go through with it" McGee says "Or at the very least, convincing the palace not to let you do it!" 

"What the hell" Harry says, and you can hear a pin drop in the room. Harry doesn't know what to say. "Why?" 

"Does it really matter, Haz?" Louis interjects, "Its not the point of this meeting to talk about McGee's opinions" 

He's got his 'coddle Harry' voice on, so at least Harry knows that Louis' afraid of McGee's answer as he is. 

"It took me years to clear up your father's scandals" McGee says "the monarchy was just getting back on track and then _this_ happens. A scandal for the ages!" 

"Now, now" Niall says "I don't see how it's a _scandal_ , it's not like they're doing anything untoward-" 

"What about this!" McGee says, looking down at his screen. " _Lies and deceit coming from the Palace_ or _Commonwealth in Danger due to Prince's leanings_ or _Why A Gay Monarch will be bad for Britain_ -" 

"That last one isn't from a reputable source-" Niall says 

"The others were?!" Harry asks, blood draining from his face 

"And the comments!" McGee continues " _Was a monarchist before that f_ -" 

"No language like that in here, please" Niall interrupts, sharply 

"- _Prince announced he was a_ " McGee looks up, raising an eyebrow "derogatory term- _now I'm considering the other side_ " 

"Homophobic idiots don't concern me-" Niall sniffs 

"You've alienated a large part of our base of supporters!" McGee says, shrilly "keep saying that when we're all out of a job. And there's a poll-" 

"The only poll that matters is the poll of the people who are actually going to be alive when Harry's King" Niall interjects "- and in fact, we've swayed a few abolitionists 'cause they're excited about the LGBT visibility" 

"Doesn't matter if they kick him out before!" 

"But the super monarchists won't get rid of the Queen" Niall says "and besides, you should see the instagram comments mate, a lot of people are really excited. Now, I agree with Louis, should we get on with more important things? Like making sure we're all on the same page moving forward?" 

"About what?" 

"The relationship narrative." Niall says 

"What about how we're dealing with Tomlinson?" 

"I'm right here" Louis says, easily. 

"I know" McGee says, irritated. "That's more people we've alienated. He's not posh enough to marry into the family- the Mail has already done an article about his 'lower class upbringing'-" 

"We did well enough, thanks" Louis says 

"That's the Mail" Niall says 

"And what about the mess with his father?!" 

"You know about that?" Harry asks 

"Of course I do" McGee says 

"-but all his documents- when he was in Cambridge it wasn't flagged-" 

"I didn't do any official checks" McGee says "Since nothing comes up- all I did was ask around Doncaster- the military did a good job of hiding your records to support this bogus narrative, by the way." 

Harry breathes a sigh of relief. At least Zayn's machinations haven't been discovered. 

"So we don't have to worry, then" Niall says 

"They'll find out eventually. What happens when his father talks?" 

"That's not a problem" Niall says 

"Why not?" Louis says, sharply 

"I paid him off already" Niall says 

"You _what_?" 

"That's not going to work forever-" McGee says 

"It's handled" Niall says 

"What's that piece of shit want anyway? He's in there for fucking life-" 

"Looks like your image training has gone really well, too" McGee says, sarcastically 

"It's a work in progress" Niall says "-and all of this doesn't matter anyways. We're here to get on the same page going forward, and they're engaged and out and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Can we move on from insulting the Prince of Wales and his fiancé, please?" 

Harry, somehow, refrains from burying his face in his hands. 

\- 

Harry's first post-engagement engagement is, appropriately, an opening of a shelter for homeless youth. Louis is going with him. It's not a lot of 'blowing over', but Niall wants the press and public to gets used to Louis, so. But before that, he and Louis and Gemma are attending a gala for the _Heads Together_ ceremony. They're only guests, not the guests of honour, so no speech making. Niall wants Louis to get used to the hullabaloo before he has to start shaking hands. 

"Look at this nonsense!" Louis proclaims as he walks back into Kensington, and Harry braces himself for Louis to brandish another publication like the most recent issue of _Tatler_ that proclaimed 'no wonder none of his loves lasted'. 

The whole article, full of interviews with their Cambridge classmates- that Harry barely knew- painted them as joined at the hip- but was full of statements like 'Louis never really seemed to fit in' or 'Harry turned to him when his royal life got too much'. They were in love, sure, but it made it seem like Harry used Louis as an escape- and Louis had nothing but disdain for Harry's life. Not to mention alleging that Harry cheated on both Nadine _and_ Paige with Louis. 

All in lovely language, of course, and only slightly implying- but Harry read between the lines. Not to mention the Tatler just _loved_ to point out just how not posh Louis was. 

"What, darling?" Harry asks, trying to sound chipper, but apparently failing as Louis raises an eyebrow at him-but then waves what he's carrying in Harry's face. 

"It's begun!" Louis says, and Harry frowns, but then laughs when he recognizes it. "We haven't even announced the wedding date yet! Geeze, I look like a wanker. How many do you think Mum has already?" 

Harry holds the banner with the two of them printed on it and smiles softly. 

"All of them, probably. She's probably already pre-ordered the china plates" 

"Ugh" Louis says, falling beside him. "My mates stuck it to my locker this morning. How come we don't get any of the proceeds from it? Doesn't like, Daniel Radcliffe get a cut of all the times his face is used on Harry Potter stuff? Could make a fortune! Start relying on taxes less, get the anti-monarchists to shut up" 

Harry snorts, before Louis leans in to kiss him. 

"Now, what's up?" 

"We got our first official appearance post announcement today. We're opening up a youth shelter" 

"That's nice" 

"Niall's torn between mentioning LGBT youth or just using more euphemisms." 

"Why wouldn't you mention-?" 

"'Cause then it looks like I'm just opening it for me, I don't know" 

"Wouldn't people already assume-?" 

"I've given up trying to figure it out" 

"Now, what's really up?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You've done the thing where you retreat into yourself and don't talk to me very much? You're upset." 

"I'm not upset-" 

"Harry. It's okay to be upset, you know. It's not a very easy time right now" 

"I just thought- hoped-" Harry sighs "after how well everything went with my family and Gran especially, I just allowed myself to think-" 

"That everything would be rainbows?" Louis asks wryly 

"Yeah" Harry huffs, "I can't believe how naive I was" 

"Oh, darling" Louis says, pulling him close. "You let yourself be hopeful for once in your life. That's not bad. Please don't let this sour that for you" 

"Look who's talking" Harry says, incredulously 

"You made me hopeful" Louis says, dismissively "And what happened to life partnership, hmm? I literally signed up to be your shoulder to cry on, why would you stew about it? I thought we had that conversation already" 

"I don't want you to think I regret being with you" 

"The thought would never occur to me" Louis smiles and Harry buries his face in his neck. 

\- 

"You ready?" Harry asks, and Louis rolls his eyes. Again. 

"Harry, stop asking, I've been out with the paps before-" 

"Not when you're the centre of attention" Harry insists, fiddling with Louis' bow tie. He looks very handsome in his Tom Ford tux, though. 

"Harry, although they're bad, they can't be any worse than a firefight, alright? Can we just get a move on? They're bound to get more restless the longer we wait." 

"Alright" Harry sighs, and takes Louis' hand as they head to the car. 

Niall looks them over. 

"Good choices. But that reminds me, I better get Steve to schedule a fitting for Louis' new suit for the shelter appearance" 

"Steve?" Louis asks "Who's Steve?" 

"Your private secretary" Niall answers 

"My _what_ " 

"You know, the guy that coordinates your schedule" 

"I have a private secretary?" 

"Of course" Niall says, incredulous 

"I've never met him" 

"Yes you have" Niall says "He's the guy that brought over your suit for the engagement announcement." 

"Oh" Louis is silent for a second "What does he do?" 

"Harry" Niall says, exasperatedly and Harry tries not to laugh. 

"He's the palace's Louis expert, darling. whenever they have a question about you, they go to him, like your schedule, or you shoe size, or the type of tea you like" 

"I don't think we've ever spoken" Louis says, taken aback "I don't need a private secretary" 

"When we start doing more engagements, and you start taking up charities and such, you'll need him" 

"I can't believe this. You have a private secretary?" 

"I have a few" Harry laughs. Louis just shakes his head. 

" _anyway_ " Niall says, "remember, just _try_ to act normal." 

"As normal as the Prince of Wales-" 

"Louis, be serious for two seconds, alright?" Niall says "Now, remember that you've never been deployed, you enrolled in Cambridge straightaway, and try to stick to platitudes, _the both_ of you." Niall glares at them. 

"I just won't speak" Louis shrugs and Harry snorts. Niall looks contemplative. 

"Maybe that'd be an idea" 

Harry starts to chortle, until he hears the crowd 'round the corner. There's no red carpet, they're just walking in, but still- people are lined up, and the flashes have already started. He wishes Gemma wasn't taking a different car. 

"I'll get out first" Niall says, as Harry can barely see, as all of the photogs have directed their flashes into the car. Harry squeezes Louis' hand. "Don't look so mad, Louis" Niall chastises. Louis raises a brow. 

"What, my face is just like-" 

"No it's not. At least pleasant, _please_ " 

"Alright" Louis says, as Niall steps out of the car. Harry takes a deep breath before following him, stopping to wait for Louis right behind him. The three of them walk the 15 or so steps into the building, and Harry resolutely ignores the things that the paps are yelling at them. As soon as they step inside, he breathes a sigh of relief, but then there's the official photographers to contend with. 

He plasters on his fake grin to greet the organizers. 

He shakes their hand, and thanks them for the invitation. 

"-and this is my fiancé, Louis" he says, gesturing for Louis to come forward and shake their hand. His mood is brightened a little from getting to say that. 

"Yes of course, how could one not know" he says, and Harry doesn't know how to take that comment. "Congratulations" 

"Thank you" Louis says, pleasantly, and Harry's proud of him. 

"I-" the organizer looks like he's about to say something, but thinks better of it. "Have a pleasant evening" he says, instead, and Harry thanks him, before moving into the room. 

Harry and Louis stand in the doorway, looking at all the socialites, lords, ladies and other royalty. 

Harry feels totally lost. 

Normally, one of the schmoozing, social ladder climbing socialites would make a beeline to him, and a line would form. 

Now, Harry can practically hear crickets. 

"There's what's his-five-names" Louis says, gesturing to one of their Cambridge classmates. 

"His father is chairman of one of the hospitals this organization supports" Harry replies, walking cautiously into the room, Louis following him, as no one comes up to them. 

"I don't think I'll ever be able to remember all that crap" Louis mutters, as Harry makes eye contact with a peer, who nods and turns back to his conversation. 

"But you can remember how to assemble like, 50 different guns" Harry says, feeling the need to just stand in the middle of the room and proclaim, 'yeah, I'm engaged to a man, you lot don't have to be such dicks about it'. 

Harry watches incredulously, as Gemma finally arrives, and people flock to her like they used to flock to him. Harry almost laughs. She won't be pleased, being ostracized was one of her favourite things about getting preggers. 

"What's up?" Louis murmurs, as he snags two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. 

"I'll tell you later" Harry says, knowing that even if they aren't talking to him, they're listening. 

"Harry! Louis!" Says a familiar voice behind them, and Harry turns around to see Paige grinning merrily at them. "Congratulations" she enthuses "I suppose I should have texted, but I wanted to tell you in person. I better have a good spot at the wedding! When's it going to be?" 

"Haven't quite figured that out yet" Harry grins as he starts to feel normal again. 

\- 

The rest of the night- is odd to say the least. People interact in two different ways. They either talk to Harry politely and don't even acknowledge Louis, or they act like the engagement is totally normal. Louis does a good job too- and it's actually not awkward when Nadine comes up and offers her congratulations as well. 

"I guess I know who you were thinking about now" she smiles, and before Harry can stutter out an apology, she continues. "You two make a lovely couple- I'm so glad things worked out" 

"Thank you" Harry says, before agreeing to take part in a charity polo match she's putting on. 

Nevertheless, Harry's still exhausted. 

"You gonna tell me what was up now?" Louis asks, as they get ready for bed later, and Harry just shakes his head. 

"I don't know what I expected" Harry sighs "Usually whenever I walk into a room-" 

"You get mobbed" Louis finishes. 

"Yeah, and when we walked in before it was like parting the Red Sea" 

"Till Paige got the ball rolling" Louis says. 

"You know" Harry muses "feeling alienated because they all think I'm worthless is actually more pleasant than feeling alienated because they all think I'm some sort of prize." He grins "I have you in my fishbowl now" 

"Glub glub" Louis says, blithely. 

Harry goes to bed laughing. 

\- 

"I think the end of April is a good date" Niall says "we should have it on a weekday so people get the day off. Garner some support that way" 

"Bribery?" Louis snorts, sitting at the boardroom table, where various tabloids proclaiming variations of _Louis' Royal Debut_ are laying. 

"Essentially" Niall says "I'm thinking we might just have the whole thing at Buckingham. We can turn the grounds into a nice blessing ceremony space- and there should be enough room for the dignitaries. You won't have far to go for the balcony kiss either." 

"We're going to do the balcony kiss?" Louis asks, wrinkling his nose 

"It's tradition" Niall says 

"And we're so traditional" Louis says 

"You don't want to?" Harry asks, pouting a bit 

"Won't there be an uproar?" 

"No more than there already has been" Niall says "We need to send the date out soon so all the dignitaries can clear their schedules" 

"How many 'thanks but no thanks' do you think we're going to get?" Harry sighs 

"Less money for the anti monarchists to complain about" Niall says 

"I want to pay for this with our personal money" Harry says 

"You'll have to ask your gran" Niall says 

"I will" Harry says 

"I can go ahead and inform the palace about our date proposal then?" 

"No objections, Lou?" 

Louis shrugs. 

"Whatever" 

"Don't sound so excited" Harry frowns 

"Doesn't matter when, love, only that it happens" 

"Oh gross" Niall says, before Harry can sappily reply back. "Here's your speech for the shelter opening, Harry" 

"Thanks" Harry says 

"So I just stand there?" Louis says 

"Yep" Niall says "No walk about either, there's a protest scheduled, we're not sure about the numbers" 

"Protest?" Harry says, weakly 

"Yeah, don't worry about it though, we're looking at a small turnout, but still" 

"Fuck" Harry says, running a hand through his hair 

"I said don't worry about it" Niall says "It'll be fine" 

Harry doesn't feel fine. 

\- 

They're taking the heavy duty car to the shelter opening. He's holding onto Louis' hand like a vice grip, and he's so nervous he can't even admire Louis in his sharp navy wool coat and slicked back hair. 

They round the corner, and Harry ignores the _Queen Gemma- not Queen Harry_ signs in favour of noticing the rainbow flags that are way more numerous. 

Louis gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

The whole event goes rather well, Harry thinks, as he steps down from the podium following his speech, Louis just behind him, hands folded in front. 

They walk about the shelter, which isn't filled yet, shake hands with the organizers before getting into the car. 

And then that's that. 

"Well, there's your first appearance done" Harry grins, as the car drives away from the venue. "What do you think?" 

"there was no one in it yet" Louis frowns 

"Well, no" 

"What's the point of us bloody visiting then?" Louis says "Congratulating posh people for doing their _noblesse oblige_? If I had known what a waste of time that would be, I would have gone back to work" 

Harry is taken aback by Louis' vitriol. 

"It was good though" Harry says, slowly "we're normalizing the public to us-" 

"So we went there for our _own_ self interest, then? So much better" 

"Louis, we go out and go to stupid things like building openings or 100th anniversaries that don't have to do with charity all the time, you're just going-" 

"Yeah, but you know what those are" Louis says "this was supposed to show we support maligned kids- and it's not like we even did a stupid walk about either, so we couldn't even say thanks to the people who stood there for hours waiting for us for god know what reason" 

"I didn't realize you'd have such an opinion-" 

"This is my life now, Harry, of course I have an opinion" Louis says, crossing his arms 

"A lot of this is frustrating-" 

"I _know_ that" Louis says "I think we did the wrong thing here" 

"I-" Harry doesn't quite know what to say. "We don't choose how our appearances go-" 

"Well what the hell do we have Niall for? If I wanted to be bossed around by some posh palace image consultant I could just bring bloody McGee back" 

"Niall set this up" Harry offers 

"Did he? Or did he just pick from a list and run and extinguish another fire?" Harry shrugs. 

"Well, from now on I want a full briefing of the appearance, not just the notes. And I want us to pick what we do ourselves" 

"We could never sort through-" 

"I'll get them to make a bloody shortlist then" Louis says. 

"You're going to start using your staff then" Harry offers weakly 

"Well, what are we paying them for?" 

\- 

_Captain Louis' Royal Debut_ is the mirror's headline, and that's the nice one. 

Harry didn't realize it could go this spectacularly bad, but there it is. Well, the visit itself didn't go badly- all the papers have some variations of a nice visit, them seeing unfazed by the protestors- although they go out of their way to mention they didn't do a walk about, and it lasted 'all of 20 minutes'. 

" _Louis stood behind his fiancé as he made his speech to the organizer, a pillar of silent support._ " 

All that was _fine_ until you got to the online publications. 

_Harry still hasn't said the 'G' word- and how that's bad_ says a buzzfeed editorial 

_Louis' stoic, silent Royal debut - and how it's bad for visibility_

_Harry's speech for homeless youth makes no mention of LGBT youth- even though he is one_

Harry flips through the reader that was given to him, despondently. Even the Mirror, not usually the one for advocating for LGBT visibility, got in a snide remark. 

_One might have feared the Captain's presence might be distracting from the cause being supported, however one need not worry. He blended right in. If one had just emerged from the rock they were living under, one would assume he was just a member of the palace staff._

The buzzfeed editorial was more blatant. 

_the Prince has been more overt about his support before. When he was being appointed the patron of a New Zealand anti-bullying charity, he mentioned LGBT bullying in his speech. Famously, at the concert he and Princess Gemma put on, his closing remark was about how 'everyone should be free to love who they want.'_

 _Now, however, when he himself is engaged to be married to a man, he doesn't mention the higher rates of LGBT homeless youth, and barely glances at his fiancé, nor do they walk in together. He might've announced his marriage, but it sure looks like the palace is pretending it isn't happening."_

Louis sips his tea from across the table, and Harry can _feel_ the self righteousness rolling off him. 

"Did you get your dossier?" Harry asks 

"Yeah" Louis says "Steve gave it to me when I came down this morning." 

"So you know who he is then?" 

"Yeah, I just didn't realize who he was. He's been handing me stuff for like, ever since we publicly got engaged" 

Harry sighs. 

"It's not your fault, Harry" Louis says "You're just doing what we were told. I should have said something." 

"You're not the supposed expert at this" 

"Neither is Niall, apparently" Louis says "This hasn't been done before, Haz, it's new to everyone. I'd be surprised if there wasn't a gaffe. Niall' figure something out." 

"Look at you" Harry says, trying to sound jovial "talking all about appearances and public opinion and stuff" 

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em" Louis says, reasonably. The corner of Harry's mouth quirks up as the door opens, 

"I fucking hate boardrooms" Niall says, as he unceremoniously drops into a chair beside Harry. "I'm using my triumvirate veto vote to stop meeting in them" Niall snags a pastry off the table. 

"Rough morning?" Louis asks, before taking a bite of cereal. 

"You're one to talk" Niall says gesturing to the papers on the table. 

"Don't feel bad, Niall." Louis says "Your made goals percentage is still high. Even Becks missed one now and again" 

"Who is this calm, reasonable person, Harry? I thought you were getting married to Louis" 

"Palace life is making me soft" Louis shrugs. 

Harry smiles softly at him for a moment before turning to Niall. 

"So what are we going to do to mitigate this?" Harry gestures to the table. 

"Well, we're going to have to do a redo of the visit, first of all" Niall sighs "You've got lots of invitations, so I don't doubt we'll find one that will work. And then you're going to do an interview with _Attitude_ and clear everything up" 

"Just me?" 

"Just you" Niall confirms. "It won't be about the marriage, technically, it's going to be about your anti-bullying campaign" 

"Ah" Harry says, pursing his lips "you've told them there's no questions off the table?" 

"Not exactly" Niall said "I told them to be wise with their questions, and that if there was something you were uncomfortable with, I told you not to answer that question." 

"Fair, I suppose" Harry muses 

"Well, all that seems to be settled" Louis grins, about to stand "If you'll excuse me, I've gotta go to work-" 

"Hold it" Niall says, grimly "That's not all we need to talk about" 

"What else is there?" Harry says 

"The Church still hasn't got back to us about how they're going to do a ceremony" Niall says "You're gonna have to prepare for only being civilly joined" 

"Oh no" Harry says, feeling his blood drain from his face 

"I wish they would just hurry up and tell us" Niall says, shaking his head "we can't announce a wedding date without a venue" 

"Oh my god" Harry says, burying his face in his hands 

"Harry, what's wrong?" Louis says, rubbing his back "Niall, why is he so upset?" 

"Lou, did you not hear what he just said?" Harry says, exasperatedly "The church might not even _bless_ our marriage, let alone marry us!" 

"Well we always knew-" 

"No we didn't!" Harry snaps "don't you know what this means?" 

"Not really" 

"They're going to have a head of the church whose union they don't approve of _at all_. It'll probably divorce itself from the monarchy!" 

"Oh, well-" 

"There will undoubtedly be a civil war in the church over supporting us or not- Louis, it's going to be chaos-" 

"Woah, woah, slow down" Louis says "We don't know that'll happen" Harry rubs his face "They can't just, drop you" 

"Ever heard of the reformation, Louis?" Harry asks, tiredly 

"Well, maybe they're taking so long because they're trying to break the news to you that they're just going to leave?" 

Harry glares at him. 

"How's that any better?" 

"Better than a civil war that probably won't happen" Louis says 

"Lets just cross that bridge when we get to it, alright?" Niall says, exasperated. 

Harry refrains from smashing his head on the desk. 

\- 

"If they want gay, we'll give them gay!" Harry proclaims to Louis, who walks back in the door after work. 

Louis, to his credit, lets that sink in for a second before he answers. 

"We're already getting married, darling, there's not much more we can do-" 

"We're going out tonight" 

"We are?" Louis asks 

"Yep" Harry grins "I'm going to wear my most garishly printed shirt, and we're going to dance together and everything" 

"You sure this is wise?" Louis says, taking off his beret. 

"Nope" Harry says "That's the best part" 

"I don't think this is a good idea-" 

"Oh come on, Louis, you and I went out before we were out-" 

Louis raises an eyebrow before crossing his arms. 

"This isn't nearly the same" 

"Exactly!" 

"What if I don't want to be a part of this ridiculous plan?" 

"Then I'll go out without you" Harry says and Louis huffs. 

"I know when to stop arguing with you" he says, and turns to go upstairs. 

Harry grins at his victory. 

\- 

The lights inside the cub are marginally less blinding than the flashes of the paps outside. 

Harry tips back the remainder of his champagne, ignoring Louis' disapproving look. 

What. 

It's been a stressful few days, and it's not like he has to fly tomorrow. He doesn't get work as a distraction for another week- which is ridiculous, because Louis never stopped working. 

Well, Harry supposes hospitals are easier to get into than top secret military barracks, but. 

Harry's not sure this thing will ever blow over. Look at all the coverage of his Mum- even when her and his father were projecting marital bliss she wasn't left alone. 

Speaking of, Louis hasn't mentioned anything about how the press are treating his family, but Harry overheard him talking to Steve about security. 

This whole thing is a right mess. 

"Come dance Lou" Harry grins leaning down to kiss him on the cheek, wrapping his arms around Louis' shoulders. Harry registers a flash that's not a strobe light. 

"I don't want you permanently damaging my feet" Louis complains, and then lights up. "Oh look, there's Paige. Lets go talk to her" 

"Louis-" Harry says, but he's already striding toward her. Harry huffs. 

"Hey" Paige says, smiling when she sees them "Thought you two would be holed up somewhere right now" 

"Can't, gotta go to work" Louis says, cheerfully. Paige eyes Harry. 

"That's quite the shirt, Harry" she says, slowly, eyeing the pink polka dot number that Harry's got on. 

"It _is_ isn't it?" Harry grins, spinning around a bit "Tell Louis to dance with me, Paige" 

"I wouldn't dance with you in your state" she laughs, but even under the influence, Harry can tell she's eyeing between them warily. 

"You're no fun, any of you" Harry says, and takes another drink. 

\- 

"I hope you're proud of yourself" Louis says, dropping a stack of papers, glass of water and some painkillers beside Harry. 

"I'm not _that_ hungover" Harry says, but downs the pills anyway. He pulls out _the Mirror_

_Having a Gay Ol' Time_ says the headline, and Harry chuckles merrily to himself. 

"I _am_ proud of myself" Harry grins, as he flips through the headlines, which are more of the same. 

All the articles now call him things like, 'our flamboyant prince' and 'he's let himself loose' or he's 'quite camp'. There's pictures of him hanging off Louis in the club, and even though Louis insisted on remaining not fun the entire time, they still work. 

Harry looks up at Louis (who's already in his uniform), grinning. 

"This is exactly what I wanted" 

"Ok" Louis says, and he turns to go. 

"What" Harry says "This is what they wanted!" 

"I think they wanted an intelligent statement, not you going out and purposefully making a fool of yourself" 

Harry gapes at him. 

"What the hell, Louis" 

"-but what do I know?" He says, before leaving and closing the door behind him. 

Harry flops backward. 

\- 

"I think you overdid it, mate" Niall says, over the phone, as Harry flips channels. 

"I wasn't trying too" Harry sniffs, but sighs "Aren't you going to call when Louis gets home? You're always going on about repeating yourself-" 

"A bunch of paps have surrounded his work" Niall says "he probably won't be home for awhile" 

"Fan-fucking-tasting" Harry sighs, as tmz is being aired in America. 

_Trouble in paradise?_ screams the rolling titles over the broadcast. 

Harry sourly listens to their conversation as Niall puts him on hold for a second. 

"What a bunch of wankers" he mutters, as they discuss his flamboyance and Louis' seeming distaste for his display. 

"Without the closet, Prince Harry's almost a different person" says one of them "I wouldn't be surprised if all this stuff is too much for Louis to handle" 

"You don't think they'd call off the wedding, do you? I mean, that would be terrible for the family" 

"I don't think it's out of the realm of possibility" another says and Harry turns it off. 

"They're saying you're having a melt down from the stress of being out" Niall says, clicking back into the line. 

"Well, they're not wrong" 

"We're going to have to do the appearance before the interview, get some positive interaction before it happens." 

"Do you have any idea what it'll be yet?" 

"Gotta be something easy and fluffy-" 

Harry turns as the door opens, and Louis strides in, beret in hand. 

"What are you doing here?" Harry asks, surprised. Louis raises a brow. 

"I live here" 

Harry snorts. 

"No I mean, I thought you were corned by paps?" 

"You think a few paps could stop me, Haz?" Louis grins brilliantly. "Just needed a few evasive maneuvers, that's all" 

"Niall's on the phone" 

"Hey Niall" Louis says, as he sits down, Harry puts the phone on speaker. Louis eyes the papers on the table. 

"Marriage off already?" He flips through one "Well, actually, I'm surprised it took them this long to start that up, to be honest" 

"You're going to do your next appearance before Harry has his interview" 

"Alright- but I want to actually interact with people, Niall" 

"What's all this?" 

"The new Louis" Harry says "You should have heard the speech he gave me in the car" 

"Oi, shove off, the both of you" Louis pauses "Still no word from the church?" 

"Nope" Niall sighs "I'm gettin' pretty impatient. Gonna issue them an ultimatum soon." 

"It's too bad you couldn't convert to something else" Louis muses 

" _Head of the church_ , Louis-" 

"I know, that's why I said too bad" 

"I think I've found the perfect photo op" Niall says, all of a sudden 

"You were looking when you were on the phone with us? Niall, if you're always that busy, maybe you should tone it down-" 

"No, I started looking when you two started ignoring the rest of the world for eachother" Harry can practically hear Niall's eye roll. 

"Well, what is it, then?" 

"You're gonna love this" Niall sing songs, and Harry gets a bad feeling about this. 

\- 

"The lads are going to laugh me right out of the SAS" Louis mutters and Harry snorts. 

"Lou-" he's interrupted by cheering as their motorcade rounds the corner. "Oh wow" Harry says, gazing at the massive turnout of people. "Looks like we're going to have to split up to walk it" Harry blinks, a bit dazed, and for the first time in awhile, feels hopeful. 

"Why don't we just say hi to the crowd and let the launch deal with itsself-" 

" _Lewis_ " Harry chides, and watches as a veteran SAS officer crosses his arms over his chest and slides down in his seat. Unbelievable. 

The motorcade finally comes to a halt, and Harry waits for the security to open the door before he steps out, straightening his long overcoat, stepping aside to wait for Louis. Louis steps out of the car then, and more applause starts up. 

Harry smiles genuinely. 

The wave as they make their way up the pier and onto the stage, and start shaking hands with the assembled important personages. 

Niall, whom is busy, has sent Steve to keep them in line. Steve's currently trying to get the photographers to take a step or two back. Harry wishes him luck. 

Harry greets the organizers with a handshake and his usual platitudes, before taking his seat, Louis following suit. 

It's a lovely ceremony, with both the British and Welsh anthems being played- Harry keeps eyeing Louis for his reaction. He's trying to look pleasant, but Harry can see the underlying sense of bewilderment he has when a choir takes to the stage as well. 

Finally, it's time for Harry's remarks- prepared for him by Niall. They're the usual fluff, commending the members of the RNLI for their bravery in keeping ordinary people safe , that sort of thing. He begins it with saying good afternoon in Welsh, and that receives the appropriate amount of cheers. 

"-the RNLI are a tight knit organization, and people whom they have helped are able to return to their families unscathed. I recall hearing about an incident out of this station where there was a daring rescue of a young man who was about to be married. As someone about to be married myself, I can only imagine the gratitude of that young man's fiancée." 

Harry turns back and looks at Louis for effect, and Louis smiles softly at him. 

"- so thank you to the RNLI for all that you do, Louis and I are honoured to be here today." 

Harry takes a seat again, as the organizer comes back up, and instructs everyone to move over to the lifeboat to christen it as the 'HMS Endeavor'. 

Harry can see Louis biting back a comment about creativity. 

They all gather around the boat and smile for some pictures, when the organizer turns to someone, and then hands Louis a bottle of champagne. 

Louis smiles and takes it, but Harry can see the confusion written all over his face. 

"Um, thanks" Louis says, looking down at the bottle, unsure. 

_Oh no_ Harry thinks. 

"I have to give the speech, he gets to do the fun bit" Harry jokes, hoping Louis gets it. 

He doesn't. He just looks at the champagne, at the organizers who are looking at him, and then back to Harry. 

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this" Louis asks, through his clenched teeth smile. 

Harry can't help it. 

He snorts loudly, and starts chuckling, covering his mouth as to try to mute his laughter a little. 

" _Harry_ " Louis says, still through clenched teeth, and Harry struggles not to dissolve further into laughter, all of the stress finally releasing from him, as Louis looks cluelessly at the bottle of champagne. 

"We're ready for you to pour it over the bow now, sir" interjects an aide, and Harry tries to get his laughing under control, grateful that unlike him, there's someone who can handle themselves in a crisis. 

However, this time, Louis doesn't hide his incredulity. 

"Pour it over the bow?" Louis, asks, his attempt at a pleasant facade ruined "what kind of-" Louis seemingly remembers where he is and attempts to regain some sense of regality. "Right" 

Harry bites the inside of his mouth to keep from doubling over. 

Louis pops the cork (easily, Harry notes) and pours it over the bow, like he's told. However, amid the polite golf claps, Harry recognizes the _these posh fuckers are insane_ look on his face. 

Harry tames down his smile as Steve leads them to the crowd of well wishers. 

"Hello" Harry says, shaking hands, as they go through the crowd 

"I'm so happy for you, sir" says an older lady, and Harry grins brilliantly 

"Thank you, it means a lot to me to hear you say that" 

"Are these for me?" He asks, crouching down to a little girl who has flowers. 

"Nope" she says, resolutely, and Harry blinks "They're for Louis" she explains "Me mam said that she brought flowers to your mum when she got married so I'm doing it for Louis even though he's not a girl. My friend says that you don't give flowers to a boy and that Louis is a super tough guy, so he won't like them" 

Harry smiles softly at her, letting her rant even though she's gone over the ten second per person walk about rule. 

"Nonsense. He'll love them." Harry stands up. "Lou!" Louis turns from the crowd- Harry can tell he's a bit uncomfortable, just shaking hands and walking briskly. 

"Yes?" 

"This girl has flowers for you, so you know" 

"Thanks" Louis says, and then turns back to the line and moves on to the next person. 

Things are- things are great. Harry can't believe it. 

People are kind, giving them gifts, telling him how brave they are. 

Of course, it's got to be all ruined. 

"Is it true the Church is thinking about excommunicating you?" Calls a pap, as they're five feet from the car. 

"What?" Harry asks, startled, forgetting himself 

"Get in the car, Haz" Louis murmurs, hand on Harry's arm. 

"I heard they haven't even decided if they will let you get married in a church" they call back 

"This isn't a press conference" says Steve, as Louis pulls Harry into the car. 

Harry already knows what the headlines will be. 

\- 

_Prince Dogged with Questions About Future of Anglican Church_ reads the Guardian, and Harry sighs deeply as he surveys the rest of the headlines. 

_"We'll just be like the episcopals in the states"_ says someone quotes in the article, _"I don't know how quite to feel about that"_

_Church split over Prince Harry's Marriage_ says another publication, and Harry saw a CNN banner about the 'Civil War' brewing in the Church of England. 

"Well you know" Niall says, conversationally, as they survey the carnage- "at least all this distracts from Louis' fuck up" 

"How is it my fault if I didn't know that you posh fuckers waste perfectly good champagne to pour it on a fucking boat" 

"Louis' Royal Launch hits rough waters" Niall reads aloud "Major gaffe on the part of our Future King's fiancé marrs his first walkabout" 

"Ugh" Louis says 

"-The former shop worker's middle class roots made themselves known as he looked on in confusion when handed the champagne bottle meant to Christen the boat" 

"Former shop worker?" Louis repeats "What the hell-" 

"One of your old neighbours told the Fail that you used to work in a Toys 'R Us" 

"Better than telling them about my shitstain of a father" Louis concedes "but former shop worker? They couldn't have said 'current Army Captain?" 

"They're pointing out how not posh you are" Harry says, sullenly. 

"Sugarscape thought it was adorable" Niall offers, offering up SUgarscape's homepage on his tablet, where the front page photo is Harry laughing at Louis' confused smile. 

"Fan-fucking-tactic" 

"What are we going to do Niall?" 

"Honestly?" Niall sighs "I have no idea. I'll think of something though, don't worry" 

"Too late" Louis says, grimly, gesturing at Harry, and Harry doesn't even pretend to be okay. 

\- 

The news gets even better when Niall decides to post-pone Harry's Attitude interview yet again, in order to avoid any awkward questions about getting married despite the Church's conventions. 

"I mean, we could always wait to get married" Louis muses as they get ready for bed. 

"What?" Harry says, taken aback 

"I mean, if Henry VIII could declare himself the head of the Church and divorce his wife, then surely you could declare same sex marriage to be legal when you're King" 

" _That_ would go over well" Harry snorts "and it wouldn't matter if they kick me out anyway" 

"You never know" Louis says "-and anyways, I think this whole church thing is being blown way out of proportion." 

"Do you now?" Harry asks, tiredly amused, as he settles into bed beside him. 

"I don't see why we can't just find a church that's done it before and do it there, I don't see why there's a big uproar over not being able to use St Paul's or Westminster" 

"I doubt there's one that would fit all our guests" Harry says, "and that's besides the point. It's not just about the ceremony, Louis, it's about the future of the Chruch-" 

"Well, all we gotta do is release a statement that you won't be King for a few years, so supposed deadlines for the church are non existent, because we were planning on getting married at Buckingham anyway. 

"I guess" Harry sighs, almost impressed at Louis' conniving until he remembers that whole year of Louis lying to him about who he was. 

"By the way, it hasn't escaped my notice that we haven't even thought about the most important part of the whole thing" 

"And what's that?" Harry asks, taking the bait, hearing the 'distract Harry' tone in his voice. 

"Where we're going on our honeymoon, of course" Louis grins, and Harry heats up a bit at the look on his face. 

"Somewhere that's warm, sunny and private is all I want" Harry says and Louis' grin widens before he leans over to kiss him. 

"Same" he says, lips barely separated from Harry's as he swings a leg in between Harry's. 

"We'll probably spend our wedding night at Buckingham" Harry says a bit breathlessly, between kisses. Louis groans- but not in the way he usually does in this situation. 

"Lets' abscond back here" Louis says, kissing him again, and Harry feels Louis pressing into him, and silently wonders why they're still only kissing. 

He feels Louis' hands push up the hem of his pyjama shirt, and lifts his hips to grind into Louis', sighing into his mouth. 

"To do what, exactly?" Harry asks, pushing Louis back a little to get his vest off him "We'll probably be dead tired anyway" 

"Hmm. Just gonna have to make up for it in between then and now, then" Louis grins before latching onto Harry's neck and palming him through his pyjamas. 

"Lou" Harry huffs "Hurry up". 

"Impatient" Louis tuts, before tugging Harry's pants down anyway, while he reaches for the bedside table. 

"You're going to have to shag me in Buckingham someday, you know. You're gonna live there." Harry says, cheekily, impressed with his own coherence as Louis is pressing him open. 

"You're something else" Louis says along his jaw, sounding both incredulous and strained at the same time. 

"A prince, or so I thought" Harry knows the cheekiness is lost with how breathless he sounds, but he can't help it. 

"a royal pain" Louis says, sliding slick fingers out of Harry, to only encircle them around his cock. 

Harry moans, as he registers Louis kissing his collar bones as positions himself better 

"What do you have against shagging in Buckingham anyway?" Harry manages to get out "Victoria and Albert obviously had no problem getting it done" 

"Oh my god" Louis says, promptly letting go of Harry and flopping on his back beside him, covering his face with his arm. "Harry, can we make a rule not to mention our great great grandmothers when we're in bed together?" 

"Do you even know who yours is?" Harry laughs, revelling in being silly for what feels like the first time in forever. He sits up on his side, and runs his hands along Louis' chest, kissing the lettering, Louis still hiding behind his arm. 

"It's going to take a lot more than that to get me going again, for fuck's sake" 

"that's the plan" Harry says, brightly, which prompts Louis to finally look at him from under his arm, rolls his eyes and laugh, before launching himself at Harry, kissing him deeply. 

Louis doesn't detach from Harry as he resumes what he was doing before, Harry gasping into his mouth as he finally slides in. 

Harry clings to Louis' back as tries to pull Louis as close as possible, feeling his mind empty of things like appearances, the church, walk-abouts and interviews, as Louis' steady rhythm is the only thing he can think about. 

"Lou-" Harry tries to say, but Louis is keeping their lips firmly attached. 

"No way" Louis says, right against him "I think I've heard enough out of you for one night" 

Harry's giggle is interrupted by a long moan when Louis hits him just in the right spot. 

Louis must realize what Harry's increasingly tight grip means, as he starts to speed up, until all Harry can see is white, and tenses around Louis until he's shaking, amplified when Louis joins him, not long after. 

Harry comes out of his haze soon, and fumbles in the night stand to grab something to clean them both up, before settling into Louis' arms, as Louis kisses his curls. 

the moment doesn't last long, though. 

"Honestly though Lou, she had like, 10 kids-" 

_"Harry"_ Louis says, kissing him to shut him up. "you're lucky I love you" 

"Yeah" Harry says, as he laces their hands together, feeling the metal of Louis' engagement ring "Yeah I am"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all and thank you for your patience with my busy schedule!! (I also tried to fix the line break thing with dashes- let me know if it's better!!) Xoxo


End file.
